


The First Year of University

by theangelofdarkness



Series: First Year Of Uni Verse [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coming Out, Drinking, Multi, Skinny Dipping, Students, getting drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 79,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When studious and introverted Sebastian signed up for the cheapest accommodation at University he was predicting a hell hole. What he finds instead is a makeshift family who are there for him as together they go through the trials and tribulations of their first year of Uni. Characters and relationships to be added as I go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned to several people on my story "Revision Woes and Exam Stress." that it had inspired me to write a multi chapter story featuring the main protagonists at Uni. And this is that story! Focused around the teams first year at Uni. I hope you enjoy it.

                Sebastian held his breath as he looked up at the building in front of him from the car. This was it. This was the place he would call home for the next year. It didn’t look too bad from the outside. The building was three storeys tall in traditional red brick. It was incredibly long either side of the entrance area. Clearly as the flats in the building branched off from the centre foyer. It wasn’t as bad as Sebastian had first suspected. When he had signed up for the cheapest accommodation at University in an attempt to make his student loan go further he was predicting a hellhole. But the building looked like it had charm to it. Each building in the area was set apart from the others with the whole area being called Woodside. He would be in block 151-159.

“Ready to start a new chapter of your life?” His father asked from the front seat. Sebastian held his breath.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” He admitted as he opened the car door. Tentatively he began to walk up the stairs to the block. As he did he fished about in his welcome envelope for the keys to the block and his flat. The plan was to find his room, then unpack the car with his parents help. He made it to the top of the stairs when a voice shouted at him.

“Woodside friend!” A clearly drunk fresher shouted out his bedroom window from the second floor. Sebastian looked up at the boy with a strange look. But he gave him a nod and a hello out of politeness. The drunk boy seemed to be assured this was enough and went back to his mid-day drinking. The entrance was a big glass door and you could now get a view into the area itself. The hallway was large with several bikes inside protected from the elements. Three doors peeled off from the main hall into the different flats. While a flight of stairs lead to the upper floors. Worryingly the call panel to the building was missing; only exposed wires were in its place. Clearly someone had ripped it off of the wall outside Sebastian thought. The floor outside was covered with various cigarette ends despite there being an ashtray on one wall. There were also several empty beer bottles as well outside. Not the best image for the place Seb thought.

“See. You’re making friends already Sebby.” His mum pointed out as she joined him at the top of the stairs. He didn’t have the heart to tell his mum the student was already half drunk and would probably make friends with a tree. She would only worry otherwise. Instead he opened the main door to the building.

“I’m in flat 152” Seb told his mum and dad.

“The flat straight in front of the door. That’ll be good for when you stumble home drunk.” His dad laughed. Seb wasn’t a partier back home. So why his Dad thought he’d become one at Uni was beyond him. Seb crossed the foyer of the building to the door. It was white with the number 152 on it. The door had a window into it so Seb could see into the flat. Currently he couldn’t see anyone in there. Sebastian took another breath. This was the moment! This would be the moment he met his six other flatmates for the first time. “Ready?” His Dad prompted again. Sebastian didn’t speak. Instead he turned the key in the door to let him into the flat. His parents hung back as they watched their son go into his new home.

 There were two fire doors Seb had to get through before he got into the main body of the flat. Luckily the second one didn’t have a lock on it. The flat was a long thin corridor with eight doors, four on each side. Down the end of the corridor was a door Seb assumed led into the kitchen. The walls were a horrid gender neutral yellow while the carpet was a dull red. The whole place could do with a coat of paint and some TLC but it would be liveable in. “Hello?” Seb called out timidly. He wasn’t normally a nervous person but the idea of flatmates was freaking him out a bit. The door to the left of him was ripped open and Seb jumped.

“Hello!” The Australian student next to him said. Then it seemed to click he’d scared the blond in front of him. “Sorry to scare you mate. I’m Daniel. But you can call me Dan.” He grinned.

“Nice to meet you Dan. I’m Sebastian. But you can call me Seb.” Seb reached out a hand and Dan shook it. The smile not dimming from his face.

“Cool. Nice to meet you Seb.” Dan grinned. “Welcome to 152! What room are you?”

“Room 2.” Sebastian said.

“Aww sweet! We’re room buddies!” Dan grinned as he pointed to the second door on the left of the corridor next to his room. “I promise I’ll be a good neighbour. If I get too bad just smack on the walls.” Dan babbled away. Seb was convinced he hadn’t actually stopped smiling yet.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Seb said as he opened the door to his rather small room. It was very Spartan at the moment. The walls were the same horrid yellow throughout and the carpet was the same faded red. There was a chest of draws and a tiny wardrobe as well as a small bookcase on the same wall as the door. Along the wall he shared with Dan was a comfy seat a desk and a chair. Opposite to this was the small single bed with a mattress and bedside table. A small space heater was on the back wall along with a window with a view outside onto some grass, the road and then the next block. From the left of the window outside he could see the flat that went lengthways. Seb continued to stare out of the window. His view from home was out over rolling hills. He could see the sheep and cattle grazing on them as well as a farm on the top of one of the hills. This was different. It didn’t feel like home.

“It’s not too bad is it? Kitchen’s at the end of the hall. Bathroom area is the last door on our side of the corridor. There’s a shower. A toilet and a bathroom with both.” Dan smiled from the doorway. Aware Seb hadn’t invited him in. Seb was resisting the urge to cry as he looked out the window.

“It’s good.” He lied. Though his voice was flat. Devoid of the enthusiasm that was in Dan’s voice right now.

                “Did I hear another voice enter the flat?” An equally Australian voice shouted out. There was a split second before a rather tall but skinny man appeared at the door to Seb’s room. His shoulders drooped dramatically. “Another blondie. We’re outnumbered here.” He told Dan before facing Sebastian and holding out a hand. “My name’s Mark. Room 4. Nice to meet you.”

“Sebastian. But please call me Seb.” Seb shook Mark’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Seb.” Mark finished shaking his hand before giving the door opposite Seb’s room a swift kick. “Heikki! Get your Finnish ass out here and say hello to your new housemate!” He shouted. It wasn’t only Heikki’s door that opened as three other doors clicked open as well. Suddenly there was a gaggle of people at his door. Seb felt a bit like an exhibition at the zoo.

“Do come in all of you.” He mumbled. Dan and Mark strode right in giving Seb a good view of the other four flatmates who had appeared. Three boys and one girl, all blond. “Hi I’m Sebastian. But please call me Seb.” He repeated.

“Scheiße! You’re a guy!” The girl cursed. Sebastian immediately picked up on her German accent that sounded similar to his own. “How have I ended up in a flat with all guys?” She asked. “No offence guys.” She quickly added.

“Because this is the ‘sexy and I know it’ flat. Clearly you qualify Roeske.” Mark smiled.

“Don’t push your luck Webber.”

“Nice to meet you Roeske.” Seb greeted her. The blonde smiled at him.

“Roeske is my surname. My first name is Britta. I’m in Room 3. Mark over there is insisting on calling me Roeske for some reason.” She came into Seb’s room and shook his hand. “I can’t help but notice the accent. Where are you from in Germany?”

“Heppenheim.” Seb grinned.

“Not too far from me then. Good to know I’ve got reinforcements! What with the Australian’s there and the Finnish brigade.” She indicated towards the door. Standing there were three very tall, very blonde looking men. One was slightly more tanned than the others. His hair was a darker blond and was very messy looking. The one next to him looked like he could have walked out of a myth about Ancient Greece. The last was pale with brilliant blond spiky hair.

“Hi I’m Antti.” The messy dark haired blond said. “I’m in Room 5.”

“I’m Heikki.” The blond God spoke. “Room 6 across from you.” He indicated to the door behind him.

“I’m Tommi.” The last student spoke. “Room 7. Welcome to Woodside Seb.”

                After meeting the flat Seb invited his parents into see his accommodation. They then began to set about unpacking the car. Quickly and methodically Sebastian began to move everything in from the car with his Mum and Dad’s help. Dan even brought in a box or two. Seb was glad he was on the ground floor. He had no idea how he would get this stuff up three flights of stairs to the top of the building. He was putting on a brave face for his parents but he wasn’t sure how much he was going to like it here. On the bright side at least none of his new flatmates appeared to be serial killers. Once the last box had been put in his room his parents took him out shopping. The agreement was they would buy Seb his first shop, just so they knew he had food. As his parents went round the supermarket it was clear many parents were doing the same thing for their children. His parents indulged him. Throwing in a lot of name brand products to the nearly overflowing trolley. Seb wasn’t about to argue. As soon as he ran out of these things it would be own brand products for him. As soon as they returned to Woodside they helped Seb unpack his food in the kitchen.

“It’s not too bad Sebby.” His mum said as she looked around. The kitchen was by far the biggest room of the house. The walls were plain white which made a change from the garish yellow. While the floor was a pale blue lino instead of carpet. The door to the kitchen came slap bang in the middle of the room. One side was the kitchen. It was again basic with a cooker, sink, microwave, toaster, and a kettle that appeared to have a face painted on in red nail varnish. Seb looked behind the two doors in the room. One had a boiler. While the other appeared to be a walk in pantry with more shelf space. Though the two shelves were already filled with food by two of his flatmates. The other side of the kitchen had a roundtable with seven chairs as well as the fridges and freezers. There was enough cupboard space in the kitchen for everyone. But the fridge and freezer space was going to be a bit of a squeeze. There was one fridge freezer as well as one separate fridge and freezer between the seven of them.

“The freezer’s new apparently. They replaced it yesterday. It seems the last group to have this place kicked all the cabinets in.” Seb explained to his parents. At least that’s what Dan had told him about their new piece of equipment. Seb’s parents finished unpacking the shopping before they walked back to Seb’s room to say goodbye.

“Take care son. Have fun. It looks like this is a good place.” Seb’s Dad told him.

“I will Dad.”

“Be nice to your flatmates. Especially that poor girl stuck in here with all you boys. Clean up after yourself. Don’t forget to do your washing. And try to take a shower every two to three days.”

“Mum! I’ll be fine.” Seb hugged her in an attempt to get her to stop talking. Who knew how paper thin these walls were.

“Have fun Sebby. We’ll call soon. Hopefully we’ll see you soon. I know Fabian will want to see your student digs.”  The name of his younger brother drove a stake through his heart. Poor Fabian would be on his own now thanks to him and his sisters leaving.

“I’ll see you soon. I love you.” Seb told them as he gave his Dad one last hug. And just like that his parents were gone.

* * *

 

                After his parents had gone Seb quietly began to unpack a few things. The first thing to go up on his wall was his signed poster from Michael Schumacher. The seven time world champion had signed it at the British GP he went to with his dad and Fabian before he left for Uni. It was his prized possession. Michael was the reason he came to university to do engineering. He wanted to be a race engineer to a Formula 1 world champion one day.

“Wish me luck Michael. I’m about to start the first step towards the dream.” He muttered to the poster. The next thing to sort out was bedding, followed by his kitchen stuff. Apparently the flat had made the decision for communal cupboards for plates, cutlery, glasses, pots, and pans. Seb didn’t mind too much. Especially when he found out if anyone broke anything that wasn’t theirs they owed money or a replacement to the owner. The next big task for Seb to sort out was his clothes. It was as he was putting the last of his underwear away a knock could be heard in the flat. Sebastian shut his draw before walking out into the corridor to the front door. Opening it he came face to face with four boys.

“152. Nice to see you. I’m Lewis. 157.” He held out his hand.

“Seb.” He shook Lewis’ hand as his other flatmates came out into the corridor.

“Nice to meet you Seb. This is Paul, Jenson, and DC. Also all 157.” Lewis indicated along the line to the people. “We just wanted to say hi. And tell you we’re doing a flat party tonight. Just so we can get to know the block.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Dan grinned and Lewis seemed to notice the rest of the flat.

“Hi. Nice to meet you. You’re all welcome to come. The more the merrier.” Lewis smiled at the house.

“Sounds like a party.” Heikki agreed.

“So does that mean you’ll be there?” Jenson asked.

“We’ve got to get to know our neighbours right.” Mark grinned.

“Sweet! See you tonight guys. About nine. Bring your own booze guys. It’s going to be fun” Lewis told everyone before disappearing with his group to the next door.

                Dinner later that evening was interesting. Not all seven of them could cook in the kitchen at the same time. But the seven took it in turns creating meals. It was clear there were different levels of cooking ability in the flat. Currently Heikki, Dan, and Antti tucked into their dinner. Antti opted for a simple pepperoni pizza. Dan had made a marvellous Spaghetti Bolognese, making it clear he was an impressive cook. While Heikki had gone for sausages and homemade mash with sweetcorn. Currently Mark and Britta were cooking. Seb had found out they were the ones who had nabbed the nice pantry shelves.

“So Seb what are you studying?” Dan asked.

“Engineering.” He admitted as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Sweet! Mark and I are studying that too!” Dan smiled. “This is going to be awesome!”

“Yeah. It will be.” Seb was a little apprehensive. “What about you guys?” He asked the Finnish boys around the table.

“We’re all doing sports science.” Tommi answered Seb’s question.

“Sounds interesting.” Seb agreed. “What about you Britta?” He asked.

“Joint honours English Lang and Lit.” She admitted as she grabbed a vodka bottle out of her cupboard.

“Um. Britta. What are you planning on doing with that?” Mark asked, genuinely perplexed. He was busy trying not to burn his curry sauce that he’d just gotten out of a jar.

“Adding it to my food.” Britta agreed. From what Seb could tell she had done some tomato based pasta dish. “My friends and I used to do this all the time when we were going out back home. You’re getting drunk before you even start the alcohol.” She spoke before pouring a generous amount of the clear liquid into the frying pan filled with sauce.

“Roeske you’re a wild one.” Mark shook his head as he drained off his rice and shoved it into his new bowl before pouring the chicken curry over the top. Britta began stirring her dinner. As some of the contents splashed out over the side it caught fire. Spreading to the rest of the pan very quickly after. “SHIT BRITTA YOUR DINNER’S ON FIRE!” Mark shouted, attracting the attention of everyone in the kitchen. Seb just stared wide eyed. It was a tiny fire. But were they really about to burn down the kitchen on their first day.

“FUCK!” Heikki jumped up and attempted to help. Britta however glared at the pan before blowing on it. Effectively blowing the fire out as if it was a flaming Sambuca shot.

“I hate it when it does that. Still it won’t have burnt off all the alcohol with a bit of luck.” She shrugged. The kitchen was still in stunned silence. Sebastian couldn’t believe how blasé Britta had been about the whole incident as he watched Heikki take a seat. Mark began to move away slowly from where Britta was stirring the sauce as he took his seat at the table.

“I propose our first flat rule. Britta’s not allowed to cook without someone keeping an eye on her.” Dan suggested as Britta drained her pasta.

“What?” Britta spun around to face the boys.

“Seconded and passed.” Heikki agreed.

“Verlierer.” She told the boys and Seb chuckled. She’d obviously forgotten he spoke fluent German.

“We’re not losers Britta. We just don’t want our kitchen burnt down.” He laughed as she poured the sauce on top of her drained pasta. After that Tommi and Sebastian began to cook their own food. Seb was doing a simple dish of chicken and rice with veg. While Tommi appeared to be going down the route of Spaghetti Bolognaise. The two managed to cook their dinner without setting anything on fire. After this the flat separated off before getting ready for the block party tonight.

Sebastian wasn’t sure about tonight. He genuinely hadn’t got drunk before he came here. And he wasn’t a partier by nature. It was clear to him some members of the flat were bigger partiers than others. But at the same time he felt like he had to join in. He didn’t want to be alone in the flat. Otherwise he would sit there thinking of home. And that would just get him down. So he freshened up in the bathroom before fishing out a casual white button up shirt from his draw and a pair of chinos. It was clear the party was going on as the noise from above was something insane. While the heavy beat of a bass line could be heard even this low down in the block. As he walked back into the kitchen it was clear almost everyone was ready, they were all just waiting for Britta. The boys had changed with nearly all of them in the t- shirt look with jeans. Seb instantly felt overdressed.

“Looking good Seb.” Dan grinned, as if he picked up on Seb’s insecurities.

“I…I should change.” Seb stammered.

“Don’t worry you look great. Besides if you take longer than Britta she’ll only freak out and change outfit again.” Mark rolled his eyes. The blonde in question had promptly changed her outfit twice already. Unsure on what the best outfit for tonight was.

“Ready?” Britta asked as she finally came into the kitchen. She’d decided on a simple black dress in the end with a nice amount of makeup on. “Damn Seb wins the best looking award. Sorry to the rest of you.”

“German favouritism.” Heikki chuckled before downing the beer in his hand. The group set about grabbing alcohol for the party. The bright side of the block party was they could always come back for more alcohol. Seb had brought a few beers shopping as well as the obligatory vodka every student seemed to get. Though he doubted he’d drink a lot of it. He’d probably end up gifting it to the flat at some point.

“No. He actually put effort into his outfit. Mr look-at-my-too-tight-black-t-shirt-showing-off-how-ripped-I-am.” Britta rebutted. Heikki smiled at her comment as the group left the kitchen.

“At least I know the girls will be looking if I caught your attention.” Heikki laughed before something clicked in his head. “And my t shirt’s inappropriate. As opposed to you. Little-miss-I-always-wear-a-dress-that-only-comes-halfway-down-my-thighs.”

“Touché Heikki.” Britta laughed as the flat climbed up the flight of stairs to Lewis’ flat.

* * *

 

                Somehow the flat party in 157 had evolved into all three flats sharing the top floor hosting duties. The top floor was heaving with people. Seb felt genuinely worried by the crowd. There were just so many people.

“Check it out guys they put us in the party block!” Dan cheered. Lifting his beer up as he started a human chain towards Lewis’ flat. Tommi was only just able to grab Sebastian’s hand as he was pulled through the bodies of people towards flat 157. The flat was quite crowded. Though it was clear the place followed the same design as their own flat. Seven rooms, a bathroom area and a kitchen at the end. Though they had a much nicer view as they were on the top floor. As Sebastian came into the kitchen he began to see a few faces he recognised from earlier.

“Sweet. The lads and lovely lady from 152 are here!” Lewis came over and greeted the group. “The party evolved into a top floor block party. Pretty sweet isn’t it.” He grinned. Sebastian could barely hear him over the rhythmic pounding of the bassline. “You’ve already met DC, Jenson and Paul. I also live with Fernando, Romain and Nico!” Lewis indicated to a few other people in the room though Seb couldn’t work out who they were.

“Come on Lew Lew! It’s your turn!” a blonde shouted from the table where they were invested in some kind of card game with drinking.

“Coming Nico. Keep your panties on Princess.” He shouted towards Nico before facing the group again. “Got to love my impatient housemate. Have a nice night guys.” Lewis left the guys and went back to the card game.

“Right ready to rock and roll guys?” Dan asked as a new song came on. Britta gasped.

“I love this song!” She shouted before heading off towards the tiny makeshift dance area. Shaking her hips already to the song. Beer bottle lifted high in the air.

“I’ll take that as a yes from Roeske.” Mark laughed.

                Seb had been at the party for half an hour and to be honest he hated it. Britta had been the first one to leave the group. She had been happily dancing away to the rubbish songs that came on the speakers. Jenson had come over to join her at some point and the two were now having a leisurely chat in the hallway. Dan and Mark had joined in the next round of the drinking game the boys were playing. Seb had been informed it was called ‘ring of fire’; though this made no difference to him. He didn’t want to play. Especially after he watched DC drink a disgusting mix of the drink in the middle. While Antti, Heikki and Tommi had left after being informed there were two Finns giving out shots of traditional Finnish vodka. This meant Seb had been left on his own drinking. Watching the game as a spectator. Deciding he’d had enough Seb began to leave. Sneaking past Britta and Jenson. He knew if she spotted him she’d only convince him to say before running off again to dance to some song. He got out into the hallway to find Tommi, Heikki and Antti with two more blond people. All had shot glasses in hand and one was carrying a large bottle of vodka.

“Sebby. Leaving so soon?” Tommi asked.  Hearing Tommi call him Sebby hit him hard. That was what his mum always called him. “Oh Kimi, Valtteri this is Seb. Our flatmate.” Tommi added.

“Nice to meet you Seb.” Valtteri said. Kimi just gave him a curt nod.

“Moi.” He mumbled.

“That means he likes you. He completely blanked someone else earlier.” Heikki laughed. Seb smiled. But it was forced. “You’re not going are you?”

“Of course he isn’t. Come and join us!” Antti came over to Seb’s side. “You’re blond. You’re hot. You can be an honorary Finn tonight.” Antti smacked Seb’s ass at the end of this statement.

“I’ll pass guys. I’m pretty tired.” Seb mimicked a yawn. Luckily the Finnish boys were too drunk to know it was fake.

“Okay. Well sleep tight Seb. See you tomorrow!” Tommi nodded. The others said their goodbyes before Seb went downstairs to his bed. He could have stayed but it felt like it was a case of too little too late. As Seb got changed into his pyjamas he thought about his first hours in this place. He didn’t like it. He missed home. He missed his brother. He missed his parents. He missed his friends who didn’t like to party. They preferred sitting in and watching a film. They didn’t like house parties where they danced to godawful music, played horrid drinking games and got drunk to excess. Seb got under the covers in his new bed and fell asleep thinking about home. Feeling incredibly lonely right now.


	2. Flat night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has added Kudos. And a special thanks to the amazing siriuslywinchester,BubbleS and jennypetraki for your comments. You are all amazing. Here's the next chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it. :)
> 
> Quick note: "Scheiß drauf" mean's "Fuck it all." according to google translate (My German is horrific. Please feel free to tell me if it is something different.)

                The next day started slowly for the flat. Seb was up at a decent time though he didn’t see any of his flatmates for a while. Instead he made himself a bowl of cereal before he carried on up packing his DVD’s and books. His mood hadn’t really shifted from last night. He still missed his family and he still didn’t like this place. It felt a little homier now that he added his trinkets in it. But it still felt off somehow. It was nearly half eleven before his flatmates began to surface. He was in the kitchen working out a food menu plan for the next week when Tommi and Mark stumbled in. Mark was still in his pyjamas that consisted of a vest top and a pair of short shorts. Tommi had just wandered in in boxers.

“Morning Seb.” Mark yawned as he stuck on the kettle.

“Morning guys.” Seb replied back.

“You’re up and dressed already. Impressive Seb. You get a gold star for being productive.” Tommi told him as he stretched before grabbing a bowl out so he could have cereal.

“I just got an early night. So I was up early.” Seb told them.

“Yes I heard you sneaked off from the party early. I’m kind of sad Seb. I was planning on having a chat with you as soon as we finished ring of fire. And I think Britta was hoping for a dance.” Mark told him as the kettle boiled away. He filled his cup up with the hot water nearly to the top. But at the last moment he added a dash of cold water from the tap before giving it a stir and taking a sip of the hot coffee. “Perfect.”

“I’m sorry. I was tired.” Seb told him. Not wanting Mark to find out the real reason.

“It’s okay Seb. Besides it’s fresh and free tonight. You’re going to be ready for that.” He smiled as he took a seat around the table.

“Excuse me.” Tommi mumbled. Seb and Mark moved out of the way so he could get the milk out of his section of the fridge. He poured it on top of his cereal before putting it back in the fridge. “Thanks.” Tommi then took a seat at the table with the others.

“Fresh and free?” Sebastian questioned.

“The big events to kick off fresher’s week at the Uni. Wear the t-shirt you were given yesterday as that’s your ticket in. It’s free entry. Then we get to party away with all the other fresher’s and a DJ till late.” Mark explained. Frankly this sounded a bit of a nightmare to Seb. But Mark looked completely up for it.

“Don’t we all have orientation for our classes tomorrow?” Tommi asked.

“Yep. But ours is not till later. I’m still going to this event though! This is going to be amazing!” Mark grinned.

“I don’t know.” Seb spoke up. “We have orientation for class at 12 tomorrow.” He reminded Mark.

“Lucky assholes. Sport science and English is at 10am.”

“See. We’re lucky asshole! Getting two hours extra sleep. Look as long as you turn up the lecturers are happy. They expect us to be hungover. It’s fresher’s week.” Mark argued. “Besides you’ll have me and Dan with you. Between the three of us we’ll get some notes. I’m sure.” Seb still wasn’t convinced and it clearly showed on his face. “Come on Seb! It’ll be a great night! We’ll go as a flat.” He still wasn’t convinced.

“I don’t know.” Seb mumbled, though his resistance was beginning to erode away. “I won’t know anyone there.”

“You’ll know our flat. And that’s the idea of this event. To get to know people.” Tommi spoke up.

“I’ll stay with you the whole night if you want Seb. So you’ll know someone.” Mark told him. Seb thought about it. It was beginning to sound more tempting. “Please Seb! This is going to be an amazing night out. Plus it’ll be flat bonding time.”

“Fine. I’ll come to the event.”

“Seb you’re amazing! I promise you won’t regret it.” Mark cheered.

* * *

 

                The rest of the day was pretty quiet. Everyone was either in their rooms. Either unpacking or not being very social. Antti was the last one to get up at 3 in the afternoon. He did look a little worse for wear but he perked up once he had food and a drink inside of him. Talk soon turned to the evening though and about what they were going to get up to. It appeared Seb was the only one who needed to be convinced. The others were totally up for it. This just helped confirm his suspicions that he was in the wrong flat. He wasn’t a partier like these guys. Not at all. Soon the evening creeped up. Sebastian cooked himself dinner, before he got ready for that night. After yesterday Seb decided his distressed blue jeans were the best option. He didn’t want to be that overdressed again. Luckily they all had to wear the same t-shirt for the night. It was a weird lime green colour with a strange logo on the front that was supposed to look like a cube. Written along one side was the word ‘Woodside.’ There was a rather sharp knock at the door.

“Come in.” Seb told whoever it was and Britta stuck her head around the door. A marker pen in hand.

“Hey Seb. I’m just doing some editing to our t-shirts. Loving the jeans.” She grinned before coming in the room fully. She was in a short black skirt with the Woodside t shirt. Though apparently Britta’s editing also featured a pair of scissors. She’d cut off the sleeves of her t shirt. Turning it into vest top before slicing off a large chunk of the bottom. Making the t shirt more of a crop top. She’d also cut the collar off of the t-shirt. Opting to wear it as a bow in her hair. “Wow your rooms spotless. I could barely move from all the junk in Antti’s room. Lazy boys been here three days and still hasn’t unpacked.” She sighed.

“Dare I ask how you’re editing t-shirts.” Seb looked at her t shirt. Hopefully she wasn’t about to hack his t-shirt to pieces with a pair of scissors.

“Nicknames on the back. What do you want yours to say?” She asked, holding up the marker pen in her hand.

“You’re giving me the choice.”

“Only because Mark told me how much convincing it took to get you to come out. I figured I’ll be nice and let you choose your nickname. The others didn’t get a say. Hence the reason Antti’s t-shirt says ‘manwhore’ on the back.” She giggled. Seb smiled at the thought.

“I don’t know what to use as my nickname.” Seb admitted.

“How about Saint Seb. Since you seem to be our moral compass right now.” Britta suggested. Seb didn’t know what to say. The nickname made him sound boring. Like he was the buzzkill of the group. It suited him perfectly as a nickname but it stung to hear it. Though Britta didn’t seem to see it like that.

“Sounds good.” Seb told her as he spun around.

“Perfect!” She grinned as she carefully wrote out ‘Saint Seb’ on his back. “Tonight is going to be amazing. Now if you excuse me. I need to write the word ‘Hockeybutt’ on Heikki’s back.” She hugged Seb before leaving to attack Heikki. Leaving Seb in his room feeling again like he didn’t belong here.

                Twenty minutes later someone knocked on his door again. “Come on Seb! Time to rock and roll!” Dan shouted out to him.

“I’ll be out in a second.” He replied as he grabbed his wallet, phone, and beer he was drinking.

“Let’s get on it like a car bonnet!” Mark shouted as he cranked up the music in his room. “FLAT 152! TEAM SEXY AND WE KNOW IT!” He shouted out as LMFAO ‘sexy and I know it’ blasted out of a speaker from Mark’s room. Seb giggled a bit. He and Fabian used to make jokes about this song. Saying anyone playing it was clearly not sexy. They just wanted attention. Seb gathered his thoughts together before he left his room. The corridor was filled with his flatmates. Heikki had also edited his t-shirt, removing the sleeves so as he put it ‘the pythons can see’. Britta had indeed written ‘hockeybutt’ on the back of his t shirt. Down the corridor he could see Mark dancing about with a beer in hand.

“Mark you’re not sexy.” Dan laughed from behind Seb. “Ready for this Saint Seb?” he asked. “I see Britta was kind to you.” He spun around to show his nickname.

“Honey badger?” Seb questioned.

“I love them. The little furry lunatics.” Dan gushed.

“I’M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!” Mark shouted as he danced around. Seb could see his t-shirt had been scribbled on the back with ‘Mad Mark’. Clearly a reference to the film ‘Mad Max’.

“There’s something deeply disturbing about this image.” Tommi muttered as he watched Antti join in with the dance in the hallway. “And tell Britta she’s a bitch.” He spun around to show the nickname ‘Vodka Slut’ on his back. Seb chuckled.

“She’s pegged you Tommi.” Seb grinned. Tommi was about to make a comment. But realised this was the first time he’d really seen Seb smile since he moved in. So Tommi smiled instead.

“Maybe a little. At least I’m not ‘manwhore’ like Antti.” He laughed.

“Ready to go boys?” Britta asked as she locked her door. It appeared Mark had added a nickname to Britta’s heavily edited t-shirt. She was currently sporting the nickname ‘Risqué Roeske’ on her back.

* * *

 

                The event was mad Seb thought as he watched on, waiting in the queue to have his ID checked. A marquee had been erected on the green in front of the main University building. There was a metal fence going around the venue to keep the revellers in. Students were in various stages of intoxication. While there were also many different colour t-shirts. Denoting which accommodation you belonged to. There were quite a few green shirts in the area, Seb thought. But the amount of people scared Seb. He showed the bouncer his University ID before going into the area.

“Looks like we have a party on our hands!” Mark cheered as the flat headed towards the heaving marquee. The music could be heard even here above the chatter and screaming of students. Within seconds Tommi had spotted his friends from last night.

“We’ll catch up inside guys. We’re just going to say Hi to Kimi and Valtteri.” Tommi shouted over the sound of people before him, Antti and Heikki peeled off. A spike of fear went through Seb. They were leaving again!

“Jev! You sexy hunk of French ass you wait there!” Dan shouted before disappearing into the teaming crowd. No, they couldn’t be splitting up. It was bad enough when it was only the block last night. But here, with bordering on 2000 drunk fresher’s! It would be hell. Seb began to feel very scared at the prospect. But he calmed when Mark threw an arm around his shoulder.

“Pff. Who needs them? I’ve got my wingman and my wingbitch.” Mark grinned as he also threw an arm around Britta. Pulling the two towards the marquee entrance.

“You wish I was your wingbitch.” Britta laughed. “Ready Seb?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” He admitted as they entered the party.

                The first place the trio headed was the bar. There wasn’t too bad of a queue. And soon the guys found themselves at the front of the bar. “Beer?” Britta asked both boys. Seb nodded as did Mark. “Sweet. I’ll grab them.”

“I’m happy to get it myself.” Seb shouted to Mark.

“Mate no offence but if you and I try to get our own drinks we’ll be here ten minutes. Watch and learn.” Mark pointed out. He looked to where Britta was standing. She was clearly leaning over the bar slightly, giving the man behind the bar a view of her cleavage. She was served immediately by one of the guys behind the bar. Acting rather coyly she told the guy what she was after. His attention exclusively on her right now. Seb was shocked. They hadn’t even been at the bar thirty seconds. And she’d been served. Now Seb could see why it would take him and Mark ages to be served. Britta handed over the money for the drinks as the bartender fixed three jagerbombs as well as three bottles of beer before handing her the change. “Simple but effective. I knew Britta would try something like that.”

“Grab your drinks boys.” Britta shifted so Seb and Mark could grab their drinks.

“All about posture Roeske. You shameless woman.” Mark laughed as he picked up a bottle of beer and the jagerbombs.

“If you’ve got them. Flaunt them.” She grinned as the three moved away from the bar.

“What do I owe you?” Seb asked. It would be tricky to get to his wallet right now but he did owe her something.

“Nothing. You can get a round later if you want.” Britta smiled before raising the jagerbombs. “To 152! Sexy and we know it! Prost!”

“152! Prost!” Sebastian agreed.

“152! Whatever you said!” Mark laughed as the three toasted to the flat before downing the drink. They put the plastic glasses in one of the bins in the place.

“Right. Dancefloor. Now!” Britta demanded as she linked arms with the boys. Dragging them towards the dancefloor.

For the next hour Seb settled into a rhythm with the party. The trio would dance around to whatever top 40 hell the DJ put on. Then when they got thirsty they headed to the bar. Whoever’s turn it was to get the round would give the money to Britta. Who would then flirt shamelessly with the barman to get their drinks order quicker. The three would down whatever nasty shot Britta got for them before taking their beers back to the dancefloor. It was a pretty sweet idea. Seb found himself letting loose as the alcohol began to take effect. He found he wasn’t as bothered with the crowd as he had been when he came in. He didn’t care if they were judging him for his dancing. He was having fun with his friends! Besides it wasn’t dancing. More like shuffling around with your hands up in the air. He was thankful that Mark and Britta had stayed with him in the end. And glad Mark talked him into coming out to the party. At several points during the night Britta had taken photos of the boys partying with the camera on her phone. They’d also gotten a few selfies as well.

“I want to document everything.” She told Seb as she pulled a funny face. He mimicked the face as she took the photo before going back to dancing. Just as they went up to get their next round of drinks Dan appeared with a friend.

“FLAT! THERE YOU ARE!” Dan shouted over the music. Clearly drunk. “I want you to meet Jean-Eric or Jev as he’s known better as.” Dan introduced the Frenchman.

“Hello. It’s nice to meet you all.” He greeted the group. “Where are you all going?”

“Drink. We’re thirsty.” Seb told the pair.

“Sweet. Let’s head to the bar!” Dan shouted as he headed towards the bar. Mark, Britta and Seb kept within their round plan. The five collected their beers to head back towards the dancefloor when they were stopped by the Finns.

“Finally we found you lot.” Tommi grinned, a drink in hand.

“Yeah. Ready to party?” Mark asked.

“Born ready! By the way Britta. ‘manwhore’ that’s not a nice thing to write on my back is it!” Antti told her. Britta just poked her tongue out at him before taking a sip of her beer.

“Parties rocking!” Heikki yelled over the noise as the DJ changed song. LMFAO ‘sexy and I know it’ came on and the tent went wild.

“It’s our song! Our flat song!” Mark cheered as he ran towards the dancefloor. The Finns followed him as well as Dan and Jev.

“Come on Seb!” Britta grinned as she linked arms with the blond. Pulling him towards the dancefloor again.

* * *

 

Their group carried on growing with people. And as the flat left the marquee as the party wound down Seb realised two things. Firstly just how drunk he was. And secondly how big their group was now. Their group consisted of flat 152 and Jev. Then Lewis’ flat of 157. As well as the other members of Valtteri and Kimi’s flat who were introduced as 159. This included A Russian called Daniil and several girls much to Britta’s joy. Seb had been told in a garbled mess their names were Barbara, Stefania, Susie and Claire, though he couldn’t tell you who was who.

“Beach?” Lewis suggested. It was closing in on 1am but everyone seemed to want to check out the beach. The University was on the seafront overlooking the bay of the town. The group crossed the relatively deserted road and headed towards the beach. They began to remove socks and shoes as soon as they touched the sandy beach area. Seb thought the sand felt cold in between his toes but he headed down the sand bank to the beach. He stopped as they came through the trees to see the scene in front of them. The water gently ebbed into the bay with the rhythmic sound of the waves crashing on the shore. The water reflected the bright moon in the sky. While the lights around the bay lit up on the water like fireflies. Seb was in awe of the beauty. He grabbed a seat on the sand as Britta crashed next to him pulling her phone out to get a shot before pouting.

“It doesn’t do it justice.” She told Seb before deleting it.

“It’s beautiful.” Mark agreed as he grabbed a seat on the sand next to the two. The rest of the group seemed to be just as in awe of the view. The silence lasted as they all listened to the rhythmic crashing of the waves. It was in direct contrast to the noisy tent they had been in minutes ago. The group seemed to savour up the beauty of the bay.

“Right that’s it!” Antti jumped up as he took his shirt off. “I’m going skinny dipping!”

“Antti it’s 1AM!” One of the girls, Susie Seb thought, shouted out in her Scottish accent.

“All the more reason.” He said as he yanked off his trousers and boxers in one swift movement. Giving the people behind a lovely view of his ass.

“Antti put it away!” Mark argued as he closed his eyes while shielding Britta’s. She laughed and fought to pull Mark’s hands away. But by this point Heikki, Tommi, Kimi and Valtteri were also in various stages of getting naked.

“Is It a Finnish thing? Getting naked!” Dan asked.

“Nope!” David shouted as he too dropped his trousers. By now Antti was down at the water’s edge.

“FUCK IT’S FREEZING!” He shouted into the air. But it didn’t deter him from going in further. By now Seb watched as the others reached the water’s edge. Complaining about how cold it was.

“What do you think. Should we join in?” Jev asked as he stood up with Dan.

“Any excuse to see your beautiful French ass.” Dan grinned as he took his shirt off.

“Fuck it! I can’t let him do this alone. Us Australians need to stick together!” Mark jumped up as he pulled off his shirt. Soon the three ran down to the water. A cheer erupting as they entered the water.

“Shit he wasn’t joking it’s freezing!” Dan howled as he spun back to face shore. “Come on guys. Stop being wimps!”

“I’m okay.” Seb shouted.

“I don’t know. The salt water in my hair.” Nico replied.

“Brittney get your kit off!” Lewis joked with his housemate. Seb could also see Paul, Jenson, Romain and Fernando stripping. Eventually Nico joined in and the flat made their way into the water to join David. Screaming out about how cold it was when they went in. Seb wasn’t as confident about the way he looked as the boys in the water right now. Besides he’d never done anything like this at all. It was so free of them all. “Come on Seb! You too girls. Join in. The waters fine.” Lewis laughed.

“I’ll go in if you go in.” Susie told the girls.

“I’m not going in first!” Stefania argued.

“Or me!” Claire spoke up.

“Forget it.” Barbara argued as they looked at her. There was a moment of silence before Seb heard a huff next to him.

“Scheiß drauf!” Britta stood up as she took of her t-shirt to reveal a rather lacy black bra. The boys cheered from in the water as Seb stood up beside her.

“You’re doing this!” He asked. Gobsmacked.

“Yeah. You joining in?” She asked. It was tempting. Really tempting. “Come on. You can’t be a saint all your life Seb.” She told him as she shimmied out her skirt. Susie copying her as she prepared to go skinny dipping. It was as if something snapped in Seb. He was tired of being so perfect all the time. Of being the golden boy. When he told his kids about University he wanted to tell them stories of fun times. Not about him sitting in a library all day long. Stories about him going skinny dipping at 1AM with a bunch of total strangers.

“Scheiß drauf!” Seb shouted next to Britta as he took of his t-shirt. What the hell did he have too loose. The people in the water erupted in cheers as the last of the group stripped off before entering the water. “Shit!” Seb shouted out. It was bloody freezing! But as he got out to the rest of the group who were waist deep he began to warm up slightly. As he looked around the group he saw everyone having a great time. They were all drunk in the sea at 1AM! He’d never done something like this before. But it was fun.

“Splash fight!” Heikki shouted as he splashed the ice cold water into Antti’s face. He screamed before splashing Heikki back. The fight was on as twenty two people’s screams filled the air in a huge splash fight.


	3. Fresher's Week and Awkward Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has read this story and added Kudos. You're awesome! And a special thanks to the amazing siriuslywinchester, turva_auto and Sally_Loves_Fanfiction (And thank you for help with the German) for your comments. You are all amazing! Here's the next chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it. :)
> 
> (A note to say I was going to put this chapter up yesterday but it didn't feel right to do that. Rest in peace Jules. You were an amazing driver x)

                The alarm blaring at 10AM on a Monday morning woke Sebastian up with a start. He groaned as he clutched his head. It honestly felt like something was blowing up in there. The pain was unbelievable. He fumbled for the alarm before silencing it. Memories of last night came flooding back. The drinking in the marquee, the dancing, the skinny dipping! Seb groaned as he remembered Antti’s bare ass practically in his face. If there was a mental image you didn’t need in the morning it was that. He sighed as he got up before wandering into the kitchen. Worryingly Jenson had fallen asleep under the flat’s roundtable. “Jenson.” Seb spoke. His voice sounding very croaky. “JB.” Seb nudged the boy under the table. Jenson gave a great moan before he sat up. Smacking his head on the table as he did. He groaned clutching his head. His eyes still closed.

“Seb why are you in my room?” He asked. He sounded rough.

“I’m not in your room Jenson. You fell asleep under the table in our flat.” Seb told him. The brit groaned and opened his eyes to see that he was indeed in the kitchen of Seb’s flat.

“Shit. Sorry Seb. I’ll go now.” Jenson stood up carefully before dragging his tired body through the kitchen door. Seb peeked through the glass as he watched Jenson leave the flat. After that Seb put on the kettle and waited for it to boil. He hadn’t seen anyone else yet but that may just be because they were already in Uni. He quickly and methodically made himself an insanely strong cup of coffee. Fearing his washing machine stomach couldn’t take anything else. He had just taken the third sip of his coffee when Dan and Mark walked in.

“Something died in my mouth last night.” Mark commented as he drank a glass of water.

“I know the feeling. Today is going to be hell.” Dan mumbled as he put some more water on to make himself a coffee.

“At least you didn’t have to evict Jenson out from under our table.” Seb mumbled as Jev stumbled into the kitchen. Mark and Seb looked at each other. Had Jev stayed the night as well? Dan got out two cups and set about making a coffee for Jev as well. Mark moved over to the fridge and pulled out a chilled can of Red Bull.

“Mon Dieu! I’m too hungover for today.” Jev whimpered.

“Did you stay the night?” Seb asked.

“Jev lives at the top of the hill in the student village. We crashed into my bed because it’s closer.” Dan admitted.

“Seriously. You two squeezed into that tiny ass single bed.” Mark pointed out.

“There was some serious spooning.” Dan admitted as he handed the coffee cup to Jev. “You can give me the mug back later if you want to get on your way.”

“Trying to get rid of me so soon. Did last night’s spooning mean nothing to you?” Jev laughed and Dan went red.

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way. But we need to leave in an hour to get to class on time. I just thought you might want to go and get ready.”

“I’m joking Dan. I’ll see you later. Bye boys.”

“Bye Jev.” Mark and Seb said at the same time as the Frenchman disappeared. The two turned to face Dan.

“It’s nice to know one of us got spooned all night.” Mark raised his eyebrows as he took a sip of the Red Bull.

“Shut up you twat.” Dan mumbled into his coffee.

* * *

 

The three boys met up with Jev before cycling into University. Woodside and the Village was a 45 minute walk from the uni. Initially Seb looked at getting a bus pass. But when he saw it was £400 for the year he immediately shot that idea down. Opting to cycle in instead to Uni. He wasn’t the only one. It appeared almost everyone else in the flat had their bike with them to cycle in. It would be a great way to keep fit as well. The four of them found their lecture hall in the Faraday building on campus. They took their seats in the hall relatively towards the back. As Seb took his seat he noticed there was a spare seat next to him. It wasn’t spare for long though as he heard a cough while he was getting his pad of paper and his pen out of his bag. “Sorry, is this seat taken?” The student asked.

“No. Take a seat.” Seb gave him a friendly smile. “I’m Seb.” He held out his hand.

“I’m Rocky.” The student shook the open hand as the introduction to the course began. No actual teaching would be going on this week. Instead they would have in introductory lecture and a chance to ask questions. Later on in the week there was a chance to meet their lecturers, while Friday this week they had to decide on their modules for the year. The lecture was over in an hour. Seb said goodbye to Rocky before leaving and as the class stepped out into the sunshine Seb realised there was something happening at the marquee.

“Anyone know what’s going on?” Dan asked his flatmates. Jev had left to go and get some food, saying he would see Dan tonight at the fresher’s  event.

“No idea.” Mark shook his head.

“I was wondering as well.”

“Has anyone ever told you what a beautiful raging homosexual threesome you guys would make?” A voice asked from behind. Sebastian turned round to find Britta heading towards the group, wearing a pair of red framed sunglasses. Clearly an attempt to block out the aggravating sun from making her hangover headache worse.

“No. But thanks for mentioning it Roeske.” Mark laughed. “Loving the glasses. Come on you know everything. What’s going on at the marquee.”

“Fresher’s fair. Sign up for societies and get a ton of freebees. Apparently Dominos are handing pizza boxes so you can go and get a free pizza.”

“SOLD!” Dan shouted as he practically ran towards the marquee.

* * *

 

                By the end of the week Sebastian had gotten into a routine. Up before midday with Mark and Tommi. Chat to them. Go for a run, do some laundry or tidy his room. Get up to pace with his course reading in compulsory modules. Have dinner and chat with the flat. Get ready to go out and party at the fresher event that night with the flat. Collapse into bed at god knows what time in the morning. Repeat. He’d handed in his module form as well as met his tutor for the next three years. During the week he’d gone to the other fresher week events including the school disco; which saw the entire flat dress up in school uniform before going to a club and getting wrecked. He’d also done the wake up to Wind Street party; where the students were introduced to the local clubbing area of the town. And he’d joined in at the Sin City student night on Thursday. He found his barriers coming down slowly as he got to know the flat more and more. He also got to know the block they were in. Especially Lewis and Kimi’s respective flats. It was 1pm on Friday when the guys got a knock on their front door. It was too early for anyone in 157 and 159 to be bothering them. As Tommi, Mark and Seb looked between each other they heard the door to the flat open.

“Hello! Anyone in?” The voice asked. Seb poked his head out into the corridor. And older male student was standing there. A flipchart in hand as well as a large folder.

“Hello?” Seb said. It came out as more of a question but the student seem undeterred.

“Oh great you are in. Is everyone up?” He asked. Seb snorted at this suggestion.

“No. As far as Antti’s concerned this is still the AM. He’s more of a crack of sunset kind of guy.” Tommi spoke as he came out into the corridor.

“Oh. Okay. Well can you wake up your flat please. I have a presentation to give.” The male student straightened up.

“Pass. Whatever your selling we’re not buying. Unless it’s booze.” Mark told him as he stood behind Seb at the kitchen door. The student went red in the face.

“I’ll have you know I’m not selling anything. I am this block’s welfare warden and I need your entire flat up so I can give you an orientation speech. NOW!” The welfare warden shouted the last bit.

“Mein Gott! Verpiss dich!” Britta moaned as she came out of her room in a cami top and a criminally short pair of shorts.

“What did you say?” The welfare warden asked eventually once he pealed his eyes off of Britta’s legs. She glared at the warden.

“I said my God fuck off.” Britta told the student. He went even redder.

“That is it! EVERYONE UP NOW AND INTO THE KITCHEN!”

                Five minutes later after the flat finally succeeded in dragging a zombie Antti out of bed they were all sat in chairs in the kitchen. The welfare warden had put the flipchart up and opened up the folder to the correct page. He waited till Britta sat down. Marginally disappointed she’d gone to put on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and covered up her legs. He started his pre prepared speech anyway.

“Well. Welcome to Woodside flat 152. My name’s Christian Horner and I’m going to be your welfare warden for the year.” Christian said in a rather patronising manor.

“What’s a welfare warden?” Heikki asked.

“An asshole that gets you up at the buttcrack of dawn.” Antti moaned.

“Excuse me. 1PM is hardly the buttcrack of dawn.” Christian replied in an irritated tone.

“It is in my world.” Antti mumbled back. Christian chose to ignore him.

“My job is to make sure you have the best possible time in Woodside. I’m here to help you with any accommodation issues you may have. I’m also here to make sure you guys follow a few rules and don’t cause too many issues.”

“Professional fun sucker then.” Heikki summarised. Christian sighed.

“I’m here to make sure you behave yourselves. For example last Saturday this block had some kind of party.”

“Yeah we did. And it was awesome!” Heikki grinned.

“Well did you know that party got out of hand? And a fire extinguisher was set off outside flat 158?” Christian quizzed them.

“That explains why there was so much white powder up there!” Mark replied in a happy tone. “See Tommi I told you it wasn’t a cocaine deal gone wrong.” He laughed.

“Mark you are so right. I bow to your better judgement.” Tommi told him. Making a mocking bowing movement as he did

“I’m sorry do you think that’s funny? Fire safety was put at risk and you decide to make a joke.” Christian asked the flat.

“Can’t take everything too seriously mate.” Dan laughed.

“I am not your mate!” Christian raised his voice.

“That’s for sure.” Britta mumbled. Christian decided to ignore the comment and carry on with his pre rehearsed speech.

 Christian’s speech took nearly half an hour to get through. In it he highlighted some of the rules. And how this block had already got off on the wrong foot with him. He didn’t seem too happy when he left the flat to go to 153. Not that Seb cared too much. The guy was a nasty piece of work. Especially to his flatmates and new friends. As soon as he left the flat began to bitch about him. Which Seb had no problem with.

“Well I think I know who just won dickhead of the day.” Antti commented.

“Is it necessary for him to act like he’s had a stick inserted into his ass without lube? He’s a student like the rest of us.” Heikki bitched as he made himself a cup of coffee.

“He’s really creepy as well.” Britta sighed, not forgetting his leering at her legs earlier.

“Why do we get the asshole in charge of our block?” Tommi asked.

“You’re all a joke.” Dan flailed his arms around. Doing his best to pull off Christian’s rather upper class English accent. “You think fire safety is a joke!”

“I’m sorry Christian. I promise I’ll never compare fire extinguisher mess to cocaine again. Please sir! I’m on my knees begging.”  Mark dropped down in front of Dan. Seb laughed. The whole thing was over the top. Nonetheless it made him feel better about the telling off they just received. Seb was always one of the good kids in school, rarely getting told off as he behaved so well. However something told him this would be the first of many a telling off by Christian over this year. But for the first time ever Seb found he didn’t really care about the authority figure. He was happy to have fun.

“I don’t know if I can let you off. It might be to the welfare warden’s office for you.” Dan told Mark. Still badly impersonating Christian’s English accent.

“No! Not the office! I can change! I swear!” Mark replied dramatically. By now the whole flat was in hysteric laughter. Britta stood on top of the round table.

“Mark Webber. You have been brought to the welfare office for your disrespect about fire safety. How do you plead?” Britta asked. The flat laughed as Mark got up off of the floor.

“I plead not guilty your welfareness! Please I can change! Just don’t throw me to Horner’s dogs!” Mark shouted as the kitchen door slammed open.

“What on earth is going on in here!” Christian shouted. Seb froze as did the others in the flat. Christian had left his rather large folder behind. As he came to collect it he walked in on the shambolic behaviour in the kitchen. Suddenly Mark jumped up onto the table and hugged Britta.

“Shit Britta! Tell me where the hell that huge ass spider went!” Mark shouted.

“Spider! Where!” Heikki asked as he sat on top of the kitchen counter. It clicked in Seb’s head what was going on.

“No! Spiders! I hate spiders!” He replied as he sat on the windowsill, putting his feet up so he balanced precariously on it. By now Antti and Tommi were standing on chairs shrieking. Dan was the last to react by jumping onto the chair next to him.

“Crikey! Looks like a tarantula caught a lift in our bags Mark!” Dan grinned. Christian glared at the students of the flat. It was clear there was no spider. But that seemed to be the story they were sticking to.

“Let this be a warning.” Christian’s voice was low as he snatched his missing folder from the side. “I have my eye on each and every member of this flat. Are we clear?” Christian told them as he scanned around the room. Seb noticed he spent a moment glaring at each occupant of the flat before he stormed out. The room remained silent till the front door could be heard crashing shut.

“He seriously has a large stick without lube thrust up his ass. He should go and see his local vet to get it removed.” Heikki commented and the flat started to laugh again.

* * *

 

“So what do you guys think of Christian?” Mark asked the assembled guests. Seb’s flat had decided to host a private flat party that night for the members of 157 and 159. Tonight was the perfect night since there wasn’t a fresher’s event to go to.

“He told me off for getting up to throw up in the toilet during his speech.” Paul moaned. “I was hungover. What would he prefer? For me to throw up on his shoes!”

“He’s creepy as hell.” Claire commented as she took a sip of her drink.

“I was still in my pyjama shorts when he came to do his lecture. He spent the whole time looking at my legs.” Susie complained.

“Yeah I changed into tracksuit bottoms as soon as I caught him looking. Looks like horny Horner is going to be a problem.” Britta retorted. Sebastian as well as a few others chuckled at her comment.

“Ah come on! We can’t let Horse face Horner ruin our night! Who’s up for a game of beer pong?” Lewis cheered. The assembled group seemed to approve of his idea before breaking up into pairs. Seb wasn’t sure about beer pong. So far he’d only watched a few games. He wasn’t sure about taking part in the game at all. He was a rotten shot. But tonight as people began to get ready Kimi came up to him. Seb could count up on one hand the times Kimi had spoken to him. He wasn’t worried though. Kimi seemed to be pretty monosyllabic with everyone; whether you were in his flat or not.

“Moi Seb. Be my partner?” Kimi asked and Seb nearly dropped his beer out of shock. It was like one of the cool kids had asked him to join their table at school when he was younger.

“Sure.” He agreed smiling. In the end it was himself and Kimi verses Mark and Fernando for the first game. The game was set up and the challenge begun. Fernando instantly sunk a ball into one of Kimi’s cups meaning the Finn had to drink it. Luckily the second one missed. It was Seb’s turn to return the volley though he missed both shots terribly.

“Ah come on Seb. What do you call that?” Mark laughed as he sunk the ball into Sebastian’s drink. Seb groaned as he downed the drink as quickly as he could. As the game wore on it was clear Seb and Kimi were both as bad at this game as the other. So far they had failed to sink a single shot. It all came down to the last cup for Seb and Kimi.

“Good luck boys.” Fernando smirked as he threw the ball into the cup. A cheer went up around the room as Mark and Fernando hugged each other. They completely dominated Seb and Kimi leading to an embarrassing whitewash for the loosing boys.

“Crap.” Kimi mumbled. “We’re screwed.”

“What? Why?” Seb asked. But it all became apparent when Danni stood on a chair.

“Ladies and gentleman. It looks like we have the first pair to take part in a whitewash run!” Daniil shouted as the group cheered.

“That’s not so bad. I like running.” Seb grinned at Kimi.

“Seb. It’s a nude run.” Kimi told him.

“Shit!” Seb cursed.

* * *

 

                The group assembled outside the entrance to the block. Somewhere along the way Seb had been forced to strip down to his boxers with Kimi. But even they would be coming off soon. There was giggling among the group as Kimi and Seb stood, looking out towards the road as Danni explained the challenge.

“The rules of the whitewash run are very simple. The run will bring back honour to the disgraced pair who got whitewashed in a game of beer pong. Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Raikkonen, in order to bring back honour the two of you must complete this run. We will allow you to wear a pair of shoes. Only because we don’t want you to get glass in your feet. But you must complete the run totally naked.”

“Where to?” Seb asked.

“To the wonky sheep and back!” Danni explained. The wonky sheep was the name given to the pub on the student village. It was about a two or three minute walk away. You could get to it by road. But there was a path across a small creek and up through the first houses of the village that was much quicker. “You must hold hands the entire time. And remember. Don’t get caught by security.”

“Or horny Horner!” Barbara cackled.

“After three please remove your boxers and hold hands.” Danni spoke. “1…2…3” Sebastian closed his eyes as he dropped his boxers. The hooting and hollering from the group made him embarrassed but he remained strong, stepping out of the boxers and throwing them to the side. He held out his left hand to Kimi. While he used his right hand to cover as much up as possible. As Kimi took his hand he noticed the Finn had adopted a similar approach to the challenge. “I will now get the resident manwhore of the block to start you off. Antti if you please.”

“Britta I hate you right now.” Antti glared at the blonde who was in fits of giggles. His nickname appeared to be sticking. He stood behind the boys. “Ready! 3…2…1…GO!” He gave Seb and Kimi’s bare asses a smack and the two ran off to cheers. The run itself wasn’t difficult. Seb ran further than this every day. And Kimi surprisingly kept up. This was the most active Seb had ever seem Kimi. The two ran over the bridge over the creek. This was widely regarded as the border between Woodside and the Village. The Village was still off campus housing but it was nicer than Woodside. For a start you were in actual houses with 4-10 people. The rooms were bigger and the bathrooms actually had baths. But it was more expensive than Woodside. That made the decision for Seb when he applied for accommodation in Woodside. Some random person watched from his room as Seb and Kimi ran the gauntlet to the pub.

“Woodside animals!” One guys shouted out, though Seb and Kimi didn’t respond. The two left the gauntlet of houses. Crossed the surprisingly un-busy road to the pub before turning around. There was no requirement to go in thank god, Seb thought. The two headed back down the gauntlet again to receive more abuse. By now Seb was starting to breath deeper as the two ran across the bridge again. He could hear Kimi panting next to him, and he was impressed the Finn was keeping up. The cheers from the crowd assembled outside the block spurred Seb and Kimi home. Just as the two ran up the stairs a voice could be heard calling out!

“STOP NOW!”

“Mon Dieu it’s Horner! RUN!” Romain shouted out. The cheers now became screams as three flats piled into the block. Sebastian didn’t even have time to grab his boxers as he ran through the door. But he felt someone in the mass pull him, he followed their command as he held on to Kimi. The person pulled the two into Seb’s flat while everyone else headed for the third floor. It became apparent to Seb as he was pulled down the corridor that Britta and Stefania were ushering himself and Kimi into the empty flat. Sebastian gasped for air as they fell into the kitchen.

“In there now. Both of you!” Britta opened the pantry door and pushed both a naked Seb and Kimi in there. “And be quiet.” She hissed as she shut the door. The darkness surrounded Seb as he tried to take control of his breathing. The only light came from the gap at the bottom of the door. Suddenly Seb became aware of the fact he was pushed up against Kimi, naked in the cupboard. This was a new experience he thought as he stopped holding Kimi’s hand.

“Don’t worry.” Kimi whispered as they listened in. The kitchen door crashed open.

“Christian. How lovely to see you.” Stefania spoke.

“Girls. I’m cutting to the chase. There’s two naked men running around outside. You didn’t see them run in here did you?” Seb heard Christian question the two.

“There’s naked men running around! Stef what are we doing in here?” Britta gasped.

“No idea Britta. Tell me Christian how hot are these naked men running around.” Stef asked.

“That should not be your response ladies.” Christian raised his voice.

“Look Christian. Being honest now. If a hot naked guy ran into my flat why would I be here arguing with you? I would have pulled him into my bedroom by now to have my wicked way with him if that’s what he wanted.” Britta explained.

“Especially if he was a hunky man.” Stef added. By now Seb’s lungs were screaming out for air. But he needed to keep his breathing quiet so as to not tip off Christian to their hiding place. Though he could feel the rhythmic breathing of Kimi’s chest on his sweaty back. And this began to calm Seb. If Kimi was calm he should be as well.

“So if that is all Christian perhaps you would like to leave me and Stef to our girly chat and go find those naked boys.” Britta suggested.

“Before the hunky naked boys find us.” Stefania added. There was a pause.

“Have a nice evening. One more thing before I go ladies.” There was a pause in proceedings. “The two of you look rather sexy tonight.” Christian added before the kitchen door shut. There was a little movement as Britta and Stef ran to look through the kitchen door window.

“Why is he such a creep!” Stef asked Britta. Though she didn’t get a response. As soon as Christian shut the flat door Britta ran over to the cupboard and ripped the door open. The bright light made Seb close his eyes at first before he shuffled out of the cupboard with Kimi.

“Impressive run boys.” Britta grinned at the two naked boys. “Right up till the point where horny Horner got interested.”

“Well that was fun.” Kimi commented. Once Kimi and Seb were dressed again and Christian stopped harassing the block looking for them the party carried on. They weren’t the only ones to take part in the whitewash run as David and Jenson had to do it as well. Though there run was less dramatic as Christian didn’t almost catch them. The party carried on late into the night with drinks and dancing all round. The group enjoyed one last night out the next day on Saturday before recovering Sunday. Sunday night flat 152 enjoyed a meal together at the carvery across the road from the student village before retiring early to bed that night. After all lectures started tomorrow morning.


	4. First days at Uni and Initiations Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge huge thank you to everyone who has read this story and added Kudos. You're all awesome! But a special thanks goes out to the amazing turva-auto, siriuslywinchester, Bubbles and AnyiSebastianaI for your comments. You're absolutely amazing guys! Without further ado here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (A quick note to say this chapter is actually based on my experience of dealing with my four housemates on their Boys Rugby initiations night. This is how I celebrated Sebby winning his fourth world championship. Dealing with my flatmates who got into this state.)

                The next morning was manic. Seb was up at 8AM for his class at 10. It appeared everyone had similar start times that day as the flat was up and buzzing. It was weird for Seb after he spent the better part of a week not seeing anyone up before 11 at the very earliest. That didn’t mean everyone was awake. Antti appeared to only be able to communicate by zombie groans at this time of the morning. He was currently sitting down at the table, half asleep shovelling corn flakes and coffee into his mouth as quickly as possible. Sebastian set about making himself some toast for breakfast while Tommi made himself a cup of coffee.

“So! Is everyone ready for a day of super fun positive learning!” Dan grinned. Beside him Antti gave a zombie groan.

“How are you so cheerful?” Antti complained to the grinning Australian. Sebastian chuckled at Antti’s reaction.

“Come on Antti. Be happy. This is the first day of the rest of our lives. A new chapter in our lives. Today we have our first official classes as University students!” Dan beamed.

“What have you had this morning? Did Flavio offer you drugs?” Antti asked. Flavio Briatore was one of the students in their block. He lived in flat 151 and despite only being here for just over a week he’d already earned the interesting reputation as the block drug dealer. The flat of 152 had wisely given Flavio a wide berth.

“No one should be this enthusiastic this time of the morning.” Heikki yawned as he walked into the kitchen during Dan’s speech.

“I don’t know. If you’ve just been laid you can be this happy in the morning.” Seb shrugged. Four pairs of eyes turned to face him and Sebastian felt his face go red. “What?” He mumbled.

“I thought you were the innocent one Saint Seb.” Dan told him. “Turns out your mind is as bad as everyone else’s.” The morning carried on as everyone got ready for the important first day. There was a small argument between Mark and Britta about how long she took in the bathroom in the morning but this was sorted out very quickly. Too soon for Seb’s liking he found himself cycling to Uni for his first day. His stomach was doing excited little flips at the prospect of his first day of lectures. But he remained calm. Chaining his bike up outside the engineering block with Mark, Dan, and Jev who had once again joined them for the cycle in. Inside he found Rocky once again and the five sat together in the lecture hall, waiting for the lecture to start.

* * *

 

                “What…What the hell was that?” Mark asked.

“Our first lecture. I think.” Jev looked shocked as he tried to comprehend what he just witnessed.

“That was more terrifying than I thought.” Rocky admitted to the group.

“Surely there’s a rule about being nice to us on our first day! You know an ease us in rule!” Dan complained as he sat down at the table in the rather loud dining hall at Uni. The five had headed straight to the dining hall after their two hour lecture to have some lunch and to chat. Seb had found the lecture interesting. Dr Marko was taking the introduction to engineering. But it was obvious he was one lecturer who wouldn’t tolerate slacking in his class. This didn’t bother Seb. He was here to become the best of the best. Not slack off. So Dr Marko would hopefully not be an issue. “Why would Dr Marko give us that much homework in one go?!”

“Maybe he hates us?” Mark suggested. Dr Marko had already set them an online task to complete so he could analyse their mathematic skills. That was on top of the weekly readings for his class this week. Seb was looking forward to having some more structure to his day. As well as having the familiar challenge of learning back in his life.

“I have him for my personal tutor.” Jev lamented.

“Same.” Rocky sighed.

“You poor people.” Mark sympathised. “You’re doomed.”

“Come on guys. It’ll be fine in the end I’m sure.” Seb tried to remain positive.

“I’m sure it will be.” Dan told his flat mate. “But till then can I eat. I’m so hungry!”

“Always thinking with your stomach Dan.” Jev laughed at him.

* * *

 

                The first few weeks at Uni saw the members of Seb’s flat begin to settle down to work. Seb spent an increasing amount of time in his room on his laptop as the weeks went by. Completing every test his lecturers set him. Reading every scrap of material they linked onto their module page. Revising the concepts he learnt in class and working on the mathematical theories. Every time it got difficult he looked up at his poster of Schumacher and reminded himself this was what he wanted. It wasn’t just the classes where Seb was making an effort. Without his mum and dad there to look after him Seb had to step up and take care of himself. Be that cooking, cleaning, and sorting out his washing. He had to do it all. He also found himself socialising within the flat some more. It was one thing to go out and party with them. But it was another to actually get to know them. The six people he’d been forced to live with weren’t strangers anymore. He even began to feel he wasn’t forced to live with them. The feeling of alienation he had at the start had all but disappeared now. Seb even had his routines with them. He, Dan and Mark always did their weekly food shop together on a Tuesday afternoon when they had time off from lectures. It was always funny when the three of them took on the supermarket. Seb wondered how the shop was still standing at the end sometimes. He often ran with Heikki on Thursday mornings when Antti and Tommi were busy with a class Heikki elected not to take. The two motivated the other to go faster and they did some lovely runs together. Friday afternoon he did his washing with Antti and Tommi. The three set their washing loads going in the laundrette below the wonky sheep before heading up into the pub for a coffee while they waited for their washing to finish. He also chatted to Britta a lot. She often popped into his room at the end of a long day for a chat. He found it nice that the two could talk away in rapid German to one another. While Saturday night was flat pizza night. They would order pizza from a local pizza place before settling down in the kitchen together to eat. Often staying in there after so they could watch a movie on someone’s laptop. The weekends were a lot more chilled out now as the term progressed. Though this weekend was different.

* * *

 

                “What are you…You know what. I don’t want to know.” Seb could hear Britta laugh at whoever was in the corridor. It was a quiet Sunday night up until then. Dan had gone out to chill at Jev’s for the evening while Mark had gone to the wonky sheep with Fernando and Jenson for a quick drink. Though the chances were Mark would be back later. As for Dan he might stay the night at Jev’s. Seb sighed as he put his pencil down. He’d just about perfected applying this mathematical theory to his work. He deserved a break, and to see what Britta was questioning. He came out into the flat corridor and stared at the sight in front of him before promptly bursting into laughter.

“You three are mad! Going out on a Sunday night.” Seb laughed at the sight in front of him. Britta just looked confused at Heikki, Tommi and Antti all dressed up. The three were dressed up as babies. Complete with nappy, dummy, bib, and bonnet. Though most babies didn’t carry a pint of milk, a bottle of port, and several cans of beer with them. “What is this in aid of?”

“We have initiations into our sports team.” Antti admitted. “They told us to dress up as babies and report to the AstroTurf field in the village tonight.”

“Tonight. As in the night when that huge storm is supposed to hit.” Britta reminded them.

“What storm?” Heikki asked and Britta sighed.

“Do you ever check your Uni e mails. There’s a huge storm supposed to hit us tonight. Winds of up to 70MPH, bucket loads of rain, weather warnings in place. The Uni sent us a message about avoiding going out and keeping our windows shut.” She explained shaking her head. The confused looks she got in return confirmed the boys had no idea about the storm.

“We’ll be fine.” Antti shrugged off the comment. “I’m off anyway to go and grab Kimi, Danni and Val. Back in a moment.” He ran out of the flat door before anyone could even say goodbye.

“Ah are they taking part as well. I’m so getting photos.” Britta grinned pulling out her camera phone. Heikki and Tommi posed for her as she took a few snaps.

“I’m so glad the snowrider’s club doesn’t have an initiation.” Seb agreed, still chuckling at the baby’s in front of him. The flat had signed up to join the university ski and snowboard club during fresher’s week. With the intention of going away before Christmas with the club to France to ski for the week.

“So what’s the plan for tonight then?” Britta asked as she put her phone away.

“No idea. It’s a secret.” Heikki explained as he held up his room keys. “Can I ask a favour Britta? Can you keep a hold of my keys for me? Only I have nowhere to put them and if we’re getting as drunk as I think I really don’t want to lose them.” It was £20 for a replacement key set, no student wanted to pay that if they could help it.

“Same.” Tommi added.

“Sure.” Britta took the keys off of the boys as Antti returned with Danni, Valtteri and Kimi in tow. Britta burst out laughing as they too were dressed up like babies.

“Hey guys. Nice look.” Seb grinned as Britta got out her phone to take yet more horrendous photo of the baby invasion. Kimi seemed to blush at Seb’s comment.

“Well we’re off now or we’re going to be late. Wish us luck.” Tommi grinned.

“Good luck.” Seb and Britta agreed before the group left the flat for the evening.

“They are so screwed.” She laughed.

“Completely. Feel like watching a film?”

* * *

 

                Two hours after the baby parade left Seb and Britta found themselves in the kitchen with Mark. Popping yet more popcorn for the next film they planned on watching. Mark was planning on joining in too. The weather had gotten worse and it was now raining heavily outside.

“So what film are we watching guys?” Mark asked as he took a popcorn piece out of Britta’s bowl.

“Keep your hands off Mark. Get your own.” Britta moved the bowl away from him.

“No idea. What are you in the mood for?” Seb asked stealing a chunk of Britta’s popcorn.

“Hey! That warning goes for you as well Seb!” She told him. But she was smiling as she said it. Before the trio could come up with any more suggestions there was a sharp knock on the kitchen window scaring them. They looked out to see Tommi barely able to stand up. The three crossed the room and Mark opened the ground floor window.

“What the hell is going on?” Mark asked, looking at Tommi, Antti, Kimi and Danni.

“We tried to go in the front door. But we’re naked. And Horrifying Horner is there with security and police community officers. I think he’s telling Flavio off for the drug dealing.” Danni slurred. “We can’t get in there without him asking what’s going on. And you know how much he hates naked students.” Seb knew that fact full well.

“But then we thought we could crawl in through the window. Stand back!” Tommi suggested before falling down in his attempt to get in the window. The three sober flat mates looked on, partly in amusement partly in worry. “Give me a hand up.” Tommi slurred at his fellow naked babies. Antti helped and the three stood back as Tommi came in through the window. Seb saw Britta cover her eyes and walk away, and honestly Seb couldn’t blame her. Tommi was butt naked apart from his shoes. He was covered in mud and sick and had the words ‘ice hockey slut’ written in lipstick on his back.  Seb raised an eyebrow at Mark as Tommi then helped Antti in who was in a similar state.

“I’m not even going to ask.” Mark raised his hands in defeat.

“That is not a sight I wanted to see!” Britta argued as she poured herself a drink of water. Her back turned while Danni and Kimi also crawled in through the window.

“To the showers!” Antti shouted and all four boys ran into the bathroom area of the flat. Leaving a trail of muddy destruction behind. Seb could clearly here them chanting a sport chant from the bathroom.

“Oh how I love this! This greatest Uni!” The boys shouted as they smashed on the side of the shower. Seb shook his head. Sure he’d gotten a bit more used to the stupid things Uni students did. But this seemed extreme to say the least. He wasn’t the only shell-shocked face in the room as Mark and Britta seemed to be trying to work out what was going on as well. Minutes passed as the trio listened to the chanting coming from the bathroom area. Mark just silently shook his head.

“We’re missing two.” He noted. “God knows where Valtteri and Heikki are.”

“Guys. Can I ask a favour?” Danni said as he came back into the room, he was covering himself up with his hands. He looked less muddy and covered in sick though which was a bonus of sorts. “Can one of you go and get Claire for me. She has my room keys. And Kimi’s and Antti’s as well.” He admitted as he collapsed onto the floor. Britta chuckled.

“You boys are on babysitting duty. I’ll grab Claire.” Britta answered before Seb or Mark could volunteer. She left the kitchen, stepping over Danni as she went. He just stayed on the floor, giggling away.

“Babysitting. It’s funny because we were dressed as babies.” Danni laughed. Seb just looked at Mark.

“What are we supposed to do with them?” He asked honestly.

“Make sure they haven’t drowned in the shower.” Mark explained as he pulled Danni out of the way of the door. Seb sighed and left the kitchen, going into the bathroom area. The small shower was still being used although Antti and Tommi hadn’t bothered to shut the door. Seb raised an eyebrow at the two showering together.

“He still has football slut on his back.” Tommi explained to Seb as he washed Antti’s back some more.

“Hey look Seb! Britta was right! I’m a manwhore.” Antti laughed.

“I’ll leave you too to your lovefest.” Seb looked strangely at the two before knocking on the door to the big bathroom. “Kimi. Is everything okay in there? You’re not drowning yourself are you?” There was a click as the door unlocked and Kimi appeared. He too was clean now and was creating a puddle of water on the floor. Sebastian took pity on the drunken Finn. “Britta’s just gone to get your keys off Claire. Come on I have a towel and some shorts you can borrow in my room.”

“Thank you.” Kimi mumbled as he staggered behind Seb to his room. Seb’s room wasn’t messy bar the small stack of DVD’s on the floor he and Britta had been sifting through earlier to decide on a film to watch. He fished out his spare shorts and gave Kimi a towel.

“I’ll…I’ll wait outside.” Seb mumbled. He didn’t know why he was so nervous.  After all a few weeks ago he was pressed up naked against Kimi in a cupboard. But now. He was just aware of how naked Kimi was. Seb put his head in his hands as he waited out in the corridor. This was going to be a long night. There was noise from outside as the door to the flat opened.

                “Thank you so much Britta. Stef and Barbara are in the library at Uni studying for a test tomorrow. And Susie’s out with a friend tonight so it’s just me.” Claire explained as she and Britta returned to the flat. “Hey Seb.” Claire greeted him.

“Evening Claire. Danni’s in the kitchen. “Seb explained and followed the two into the kitchen. Danni was still on the floor while Mark looked on in disbelief.

“He doesn’t seem able to get up off of the floor. At least not without help.” Mark shook his head at the Russian. Claire just threw a pair of pyjama bottoms at Danni. While Britta gave Mark the keys to Tommi and Antti’s room.

“Make sure they get in there okay.” She told him.

“Come on Danni. Let’s get you back upstairs.” Claire sighed as she and Britta turned their backs while Danni struggled into his pyjama bottoms. Then a though hit Claire. “Where’s Kimi by the way?”

“In my room changing. I lent him some spare shorts.” Seb explained as Danni finally got into his pyjama bottoms.

“Cool. We’ll be back down for him in a minute. Come on Danni. Let’s get you to bed.” Claire told the Russian as she and Britta helped him up off the floor. He laughed as he got to his feet while Claire and Britta supported him, one on either side.

“Check it out. I’m getting two girls to take me to bed.” He cackled. Claire scoffed.

“Keep on wishing there Danni.” Britta told him as she opened the kitchen door. “You might want to check on Kimi Seb.” The three made their way down the corridor. They crashed into a wall once or twice but Danni was no match for Britta and Claire working together.

“This is going to be a hellish night.” Seb sighed and left the kitchen heading back to his room as Antti and Tommi finally stumbled out of the showers and into the corridor. Seb knocked on his door before letting himself in.

“Kimi.” He mumbled as he poked his head around the door. Kimi was passed out asleep in his bed. Cleary mistaking Seb’s room for his own. “No. Kimi you can’t sleep in my bed.” Seb crossed over to the sleeping Finn. He tried shaking Kimi awake but the Finn snored on. Clearly asleep to the world right now. Seb had no idea what to do now. He heard Mark yell out behind him.

“Antti! I have your keys not Claire. Don’t go outside! Creepy Christian is out there!”

“I need my keys!” Antti slurred as Seb came out into the corridor to give Mark a hand. And to work out what to do about Kimi. Mark looked particularly frazzled at trying to get Antti into his room. Tommi had just about crawled to his and was having issues opening the door.

“Kimi’s sleeping in my bed. Where the hell am I going to sleep tonight?” Sebastian asked.

“Seb I have no idea!” Mark shouted as he tackled Antti to the floor. “Antti. I. Have. Your. Keys.” Mark told Antti slowly as the naked Finn squirmed below him.

“Sebby.” Tommi mumbled. “Sebby help me with my  keys please.” Seb obliged and opened Tommi’s door for him. “Thank you.” He mumbled before entering his bedroom for the night. Down the corridor Mark had finally manhandled Antti into his room. Fingers crossed he would actually stay in there now.

“Worst idea ever.” Mark argued as he shut the door to Antti’s room behind him. “I’ll tell you what. My Birthday this year I’m going to get so drunk it’ll take all three of them to get me home. I deserve it after the crap we just put up with.”

“Yes Mark. More drinking will stop the drinking.” Seb commented. “But seriously where the hell am I going to sleep tonight.”

“Just spoon Kimi.” Mark chuckled as Britta and Claire returned.

“Where’s Kimi then?” Claire sighed. “I’m not looking forward to this. Danni was impossible to get upstairs. Kimi’s going to be even worse.” She admitted.

“Don’t worry. He passed out asleep in my bed. It’s probably an idea for him to stay there.” Seb told her.

“As long as you’re sure. Right I’m going to get back upstairs in that case. Hopefully Val will turn up any time soon. And with my luck Danni will already be asleep. Good luck guys. Night.”

“Night Claire.” The trio called out as she left.

“I’ve still got no idea where I can stay though.” Seb admitted.

“I have a sleeping bag if you want.” Britta told him.

“Thank you.” Seb replied. Heikki was brought back later by Mikko and Eero, two members of the ice hockey team. It was a team effort between him and Mark. But eventually Heikki was washed and in bed with a sick bucket beside him.  He hadn’t been too much trouble compared to Antti. He kept getting out of bed and stumbling around the flat. He even tried to cook a cheese toastie at some point. Though the others stopped him. Eventually with Mark standing guard Antti managed to stay in bed and go to sleep.

“So wrecked he’ll have to guard me.” Mark muttered to Seb as he went to bed. Seb ended up sleeping on the floor in Britta’s room. She had said it would be okay to share the bed but he swiftly shot the idea down. He wasn’t about to make her uncomfortable for the night. After all those beds were tiny! Her room was pretty tidy and was a mirror image of his in terms of where things were. She had a small library of books it seemed in the bookcase as well as a comfy beanbag to sit and read in that she brought with her. Her ceiling was decorated with stick on stars that glowed in the dark. While her walls were covered in pictures from her childhood, her travels, her friends and family, and her life before uni. Though there seemed to be a small section of wall devoted to her first few weeks here. Seb recognised some of them from fresh and free a few weeks ago and other fresher events. He smiled looking at the photos before settling down in the sleeping bag on the floor.

“Night Seb.” Britta yawned from her bed.

“Night Britta.” Seb replied from the sleeping bag on her floor as he gently drifted off to sleep. Trying his best to forget the night he just had.


	5. Calls Home, Fire Alarms and Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to everyone who has read this story and added Kudos. The response has been phenomenal so thanks! But a special thanks goes out to the amazing turva-auto, siriuslywinchester, AnyiSebastianaI and Sally_Loves_Fanfiction for your comments. You're absolutely awesome guys! The comments have been super motivating. Without further ado here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

                “Seriously. Naked?! I don’t envy you right now.” Rocky laughed as Seb went through his night of babysitting drunken flatmates with Rocky.

“Yeah. It was dreadful.” Seb admitted as he walked into lesson on Monday. He found Jev and Dan already sitting in the lecture hall. “We missed you last night. You could have helped us look after the drunken idiots.” He admitted taking his seat next to Dan.

“Did you have fun?” Dan grinned. “Britta’s snapchat story about it was hysterical. I decided to stay up at Jev’s for the night when I saw how bad it was.” He admitted. Seb could have sworn there was a slight pink tinge to Dan’s cheeks as he admitted staying in the Frenchman’s bed. But he glossed over it, putting it down to tired hallucinations.

“We didn’t have fun.” Seb admitted.

“They can’t have been too bad.” Dan argued.

“I ended up sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag in Britta’s room. All because Kimi passed out in my bed mistaking it for his.”

“Oh crap it was bad.” Dan laughed though at the thought of a sleepy Kimi in Sebastian’s bed. “You should have spooned him for the night.” He told the duo as they got out their notebooks for class. Mark ran in and sprinted up the stairs two by two before taking a seat next to Rocky.

 “Am I late?” He asked throwing his bag down and fishing around for his book, pen and water bottle. His question was answered as Dr Newey walked into the lecture hall causing the class to quieten down.

“Morning guys. Attendance sheet is going round. Initial the box to show you’re here. And please only sign your name. Don’t cover for a missing friend. Now. Who’s ready to dive into the world of downforce today.” The lecturer spoke up.

* * *

 

                “Sebby. Oh baby it’s so good to see you!” His mother gushed on the webcam. He’d called his parents a few times by phone but this was the first time he’d skyped them since coming to Uni. Before he left he set them up with an account so they could call him while he was away.

“It’s good to see you too Mum. How are you?” He asked.

“I’m fine. I miss you so much though.” His mother admitted.

“I miss you lots too mum.” Seb agreed. It was true. More often than not he was busy doing activities so he found he wasn’t too homesick. But during fresher’s week he’d gotten sick with fresher’s flu. And he wouldn’t deny it. He’d cried for his mum. She knew exactly how to care for him when he was sick and she made everything better. But she wasn’t here now. He had to cope on his own. He wasn’t the only one to cry for his parents though. Antti cried when he got sick with fresher’s flu. While Britta had sobbed when she got sick with a nasty case of tonsillitis. The others had been quiet as well when they got ill. It appears they had all struggled when they got sick without their parents there.

“Oh Sebby. You are taking care of yourself. Getting three meals a day, and drinking enough water.”

“Mum I’m well.” Seb laughed. She would never change.

“Afternoon Seb. How are you?” His dad popped onto the screen, handing his mum a coffee before taking a seat next to her.

“I’m fine Dad. How are you?”

“I’m well. How’s the flat? Are you and your flatmates getting along?” His dad asked.

“Everyone’s getting on amazingly. They’re all so friendly.” He then launched into an account of the adventures and fun he’d had that week. He wisely skipped the drunk baby incident. But told his parents all about the water fight the guys had outside the block the other day. He’d mentioned the flat night out to the carvery after they all found they were craving a roast dinner. And how he stood watching on in shock as Fernando had been nailed in the head by a Frisbee. The Frisbee in question had been chucked out from a first floor window by Felipe Massa. Apparently Fernando had been trying to catch it. Mark had immediately helped the Spaniard with some first aid and Fernando only got a minor bump to the head in the end. He also mentioned David and Paul going sledging down the stairs in a crate they got from somewhere. Though that had the potential to end up in disaster it didn’t. Finally he summed up his lessons that week and how well they had gone.

“I’m so glad Sebby. It sounds like you’re having an amazing time.” His mum told him. She’d been worried when she dropped him off. He didn’t seem to like the place. She could tell. She was his mother after all. She half expected a call that he was coming home. But she was glad to see he was having fun now and seemed to be settling in well.

“I am. It’s awesome here!” Seb grinned. He asked his parents how their lives were going and had a quick chat about when they would visit with Fabien before he hung up to go and cook dinner.  His parents were happy to see he was settling in okay though.

* * *

 

                It was a piercing mechanical sounding squeal that brought Seb out of his peaceful slumber at 2AM. At first he simply tried to ignore it. But clearly this squeal was designed to not be ignored as it almost seemed to get louder and louder. Seb buried his head in the pillow. Maybe it would go away. Then his conscious mind kicked in. That squeal. It was the fire alarm! Sebastian was up in a start, throwing on a pair of trainers as he smacked the wall beside his bed.

“Britta! Britta get up it’s a fire alarm!” He shouted, unaware if she could hear him over the alarm wailing. A loud tired groan followed by several German expletives assured Seb she was up. As he laced up his trainers Seb jumped up and repeated the smashing on the wall. This time the one he shared with Dan. “Dan! Dan get your Australian ass out of bed! There’s a fire alarm!” He grabbed his keys off his desk before going out into the corridor of the flat. There was no smoke in this bit so he was sure it wasn’t his flat on fire. Heikki’s door opened next to him and the Finn stumbled out.

“What the hell is that noise?” Heikki mumbled.

“Fire alarm.” Antti sauntered out of the kitchen, a mug of hot coffee in hand. “It’s not for our flat though.”

“Have you even slept yet?” Heikki asked, yelling over the alarm.

“Nope.” Antti shook his head. At least now it made sense why he was always so tired in the morning. He was up half the night.

“WHY! Who set off the fire alarm! I want to sleep more!” Dan whined as he opened his door. A toy honey badger in hand. “Stupid alarm.”

“Who cares! We should get out of the building!” Seb replied as the last few  members of his flat stumbled out blurry eyed into the hallway. Within a minute or two the vast majority of the block 151-159 were standing outside in the mid October cold. Sebastian looked around at everyone who was there. Crossing his arms across his chest to keep some warmth near him. The students of the block were in various states. Most were in their pyjamas that ranged from a full onesie for Barbara, who hated the cold. Right through to a pair of boxers for the likes of Tommi, who felt it was still too hot to wear anything else. Flavio had survived his most recent run in with Christian and was allowed to stay in the block. Though Sebastian could see he appeared to be stoned at the moment, which wasn’t good for him. While Felipe Massa and Rob Smedley of flat 155 appeared to be quite drunk as they stumbled out. Rob held his hands up.

“Sorry guys. Me and Felipe baby here burnt the pizza we were cooking.” Rob slurred as the block sighed.

“Smart move guys. Just order a takeaway pizza next time.” Claire told them as she came out of the building behind them. Unfortunately the guys still had to wait for Christian and the fire warden to check the building and shut off the alarms before they got back in. Kimi came out of the building and after a quick scan of the crowd came over to Seb.

“Moi Seb. Sorry for sleeping in your bed the other day.” He told him. Seb came back after lecture to find Kimi missing from his bed. Since then the Finn had done his best to avoid Seb the last couple of days. Clearly not wanting a confrontation.

“It’s okay Kimi. I under….” Seb began. However he couldn’t finish his sentence.

“I want to back to sleep!” Dan whined at Seb before spotting Kimi. It took a few seconds for the conversation to register in the sleepy Australian’s head. “Oh you’re having a conversation. Sorry. I won’t bother you.” Dan walked off and over to Jenson. “Jenson! I want to go back to sleep!” The two shared a worried glance about Dan before Seb returned to their conversation.

“It’s okay Kimi I understa….”

“It’s fucking freezing! I should have grabbed a jumper.” Britta shivered as she stood next to Seb. Kimi rolled his eyes at Britta’s bad timing.

“Awww. Come here Roeske.” Mark told her. He’d brought his duvet out with him and opened his arms up in a hug. Britta left Seb’s side and went to hug Mark. He threw the duvet around her to keep her warm.

“As I was saying. It’s okay I understan…”

“TOTO! What the hell are you doing here?” Lewis shouted, once again stopping the conversation between the two.

“I give up.” Seb muttered and turned to see Lewis addressing a tall dark haired student who came out of the building with Susie beside him. Seb didn’t recognise Toto from the people in the block though.

“Lewis. Nico. It’s good to see you.” Toto spoke. Surprised to see the two here.

“You know Toto.” Susie questioned Lewis.

“Sure. Toto’s in class with Nico and me.” Seb watched the conversation. After all it was rather loud and it would dominate any conversation attempt he would have with Kimi. He could now see the grin that formed on Lewis and Nico’s faces when they realised why Toto was here. “Oh Toto! You and Susie.” Susie’s face went bright red while Toto shifted around. Neither denied the relationship.

“Susie. You’re lucky. Toto is nice.” Nico grinned. “But Toto I must ask. What are your intentions for our Susie?”

“Shut up. Both of you.” Susie argued.

“Because Toto. You may be our friend. But Susie’s like our sister.” Lewis stood behind Susie, doing his best serious face at Toto right now. Putting his hands on her shoulders as she hid her reddening face.

 “Our sweet baby sister we’ll defend to the high heavens and back.” Nico added as he stood next to Lewis. Staring intimidatingly at Toto.

“Guys shut up.” Susie hissed. Toto remained silent for the moment. Weighing up what Lewis and Nico were saying. By now most of the block were listening to the conversation with interest.

“Oh Susie we’re just keeping an eye out for you.” Lewis laughed.

“We don’t want you to get hurt.” Nico added sympathetically.

“Claire. Make them stop.” Susie whined towards her friend and flatmate who was silently laughing in the corner next to Rob.

“Claire. I suggest as flat mum you might want to have the birds and the bees talk with Susie.”

“LEWIS!” Susie shouted as she spun round to face Lewis. The block burst into laughter.

 “It’s for the best Susie.” Nico nodded his head.

“After all. We don’t want a block baby yet do we? Despite how wonderful yours and Toto’s offspring would be. ” Lewis laughed. Toto turned bright red. While Susie gave Lewis a shove just as Christian turned up with a fire warden. Christian was wearing his pyjamas but had a high vis vest over the top of them.

“2AM. 2AM! Are you all incapable of being sensible? This is unacceptable! Now please group together in your flats while we check the building!” Christian shouted before going into the block. No one seemed in the mood to defy an angry Christian right now so people began to group together.

“Talk later?” Kimi mumbled.

“Sure. Whenever I see you next.” Seb agreed as Kimi began to leave.  “And Kimi.” The Finn turned around. “Honest. I don’t have an issue. I understand.” Seb explained as Britta and Mark wandered over to Seb. Both still cocooned in Mark’s duvet. There was a scuffle as the block found the members of their respective flat while Christian and the fire warden checked the block. As soon as Christian cleared the block and silenced the alarms he allowed the block back in. Only stopping 155 and taking them to one side for a chat. Presumably about cooking when drunk.

“Sweet dreams guys.” Lewis shouted as he went up the stairs to his flat. Seb opened the door to the flat, then his room before he collapsed straight into bed to sleep again.

* * *

 

                “I have no social life!” Antti complained as he dropped himself into a chair in the kitchen. Smacking his heavy bag filled with down on the floor next to him. Seb gave Antti a sympathetic smile as he made himself yet another strong coffee. Uni kicked into overdrive the last couple of weeks with deadlines and assignments due in. He’d spent most of his time working on the mathematic assignments. Dr Marko’s classes seemed to be never ending assessments! And it wasn’t just the engineers suffering. Heikki, Tommi and Antti seemed to have an entire library of sports science books out between them. While it became almost impossible to find Britta without her reading some kind of play or novel set for her English class. The flat had been spectacularly quiet the last few weeks. Even the block had calmed down. Though there were still some incidents at weekends.

“Who needs a social life?” Seb laughed.

“Me!” Antti argued. “I need a social life or I’ll go stir fry crazy!”

“It’s been mad! I swear I see mathematic formulas in my dreams now.” Dan complained before taking a bite out of his sandwich. He took a seat next to Antti. “We just need a night off.”

“One night where we can get absolutely hammered.” Antti agreed.

“Shame no one is throwing a house party right now. Jev and I have been listening out. But there’s no chatter about a party.” Dan sighed.

“Why are we waiting for someone to throw a party?” Antti asked. The two looked over at him strangely. “Well. Halloween is next week on Friday. Why don’t we talk to the other flats in the block and get some kind of party going?” He suggested.

“That actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Seb was shocked with himself; he never would have suggested throwing a party when he first came here. But he always enjoyed Halloween and a house party might be just what everyone needed right now. Dan perked up at the suggestion.

“Yes! Halloween block party! That would be amazing!” Dan high fived Antti next to him.

“We need to check with the others first.” Seb told them as he took a seat at the table.

“Oh come on. They’ll agree. It’s one night.” Antti pointed out.

“We still need permission.” Seb argued. Though as soon as they explained the idea later to the other members of flat 152 they seemed thrilled with the idea of a party for Halloween. And the rest of the block seemed to get behind it as well.

* * *

 

                “This is going to be awesome!” Mark grinned as he put the finishing touches to the table of food in the flat. Halloween had arrived quicker than Seb had expected but as the finishing touches were put onto the now spooky flat Seb found he couldn’t wait for the party to begin. He arrived home after class that day and spent the afternoon carving up pumpkins with the rest of the flat. They also spent some time drunk proofing their flat and hiding their pots, pans, cutlery and crockery in their rooms. The entire block had been up for the party and it now resembled a haunted house with everywhere being decorated in a creepy style.

“I’m looking forward to this.” Seb agreed. “But one question Mark. Who the hell are you?” Mark claimed he was dressed up in his Halloween costume though it just appeared to be a tuxedo. He pulled out a toy gun from his pocket.

“My name is Bond. James Bond.” Mark said in his worst Sean Connery impression.

“James Bond. Surprising how much effort you put into looking effortlessly good for Halloween.” Seb laughed.

“I’m not taking costume advice from you Twilight.” Mark laughed. Sebastian had gone with the traditional vampire get up for his costume, complete with fangs and a cape. Seb was about to reply with a sarcastic comment when the door to the kitchen burst open.

“BRAINS!” Dan shouted as he burst into the kitchen. He’d shredded a white shirt and was wearing distressed black skinny jeans. He had pale make up on his face and fake blood all over him. “Brains. Need brains.”

“Nice costume.” Seb told Dan.

“Sorry Dan no brains here. We do have some lethal punch though Britta made earlier.” Mark laughed at his housemate.

“Don’t touch the punch yet!” Britta shouted out from somewhere in the flat as Tommi came into the kitchen, dressed up as the devil. He was all in red with a long red tail, horns and a pitchfork to complete the look.

“Shots?” Tommi asked as he pulled out a bottle of vodka from his cupboard.

“The devil is offering me shots. I’m sure there’s something about this in the bible along the lines of don’t do it.” Seb questioned.

“Ah normally the fee is your soul. But as you’re a flatmate you can escape the fee. For now that is.” Tommi laughed.

“Bring it on!” Mark replied handing Tommi some plastic shot glasses.

“Guys. Kitchen now. It’s time for shots!”  Dan announced to the missing three members of the flat. Heikki came into the kitchen in a very short white toga with an olive branch wreath in his hair. “And you are?” Dan asked.

“Adonis. Greek God of desire.” Heikki grinned. “Enough people call me a Greek god. It seemed like the best costume.”

“Can’t breathe! Heikki’s…ego. Stealing all oxygen…in… room.” Mark spluttered before falling dramatically to the floor.

“Ha ha.” Heikki commented as Britta entered the kitchen. Mark looked up and grinned.

“Looks like I’m in heaven. See there’s an angel here to meet me.”

“You wish Webber.” Britta laughed. She’d dressed up in a short black dress with black wings, black make up, black lipstick, and a halo as a fallen angel. “Antti’s just coming. He’s just putting the finishing touches to his outfit.” She giggled.

“What’s he coming as. He’s stayed silent about what he’s coming as.” Tommi admitted as he passed out the shot glasses. Though he didn’t have to wait too much longer as Antti threw open the kitchen door.

“Man! I feel like a woman.” Antti sung as the flat burst out in hysteric laughter. Antti was in a short black leather skirt, fishnet tights, crop top with full drag make up. He strode into the kitchen and took a shot off of the side.

“It suits you Antti.” Heikki cackled out eventually.

“I know. Now everyone ready. To Halloween!” Antti raised the plastic shot glass.

“To Halloween!” The flat managed to eventually say before downing the shot. Seb getting used to the way it burned his throat.

* * *

 

                “Quite a small party really.” Rocky deadpanned once he found Seb in the block. News of the party had got out on the village and Woodside meaning there was a steady stream of costumed people coming into the building. Right now Seb’s flat was filled with people. Some he recognised some he didn’t. But everyone seemed to be having fun and that was what mattered most at the moment. From the corner of his eyes he could see Britta dancing around with some of the ice hockey players. Mark and Fernando, who had come dressed as a lion, were busy eating half the food table it seemed. Tommi was dictating what went on the party playlist. He would happily put on what music people wanted but if it was a song he hated it wasn’t going on the speaker. While Antti and Heikki were giving out shots to anyone who came to chat to them. Dan had found Jev, who had dressed as a gladiator, and the two were chatting happily in the corner. All in all, the entire flat seemed to be enjoying themselves right now.

“Yeah. A small gathering. Very exclusive. But of course you were always on the guest list Superman.” Seb laughed at Rocky and his costume.

“That’s good to know.” Rocky agreed. “So this is where you live. I heard horror stories about this place.”

“Half the trick with Woodside is figuring out the stories from reality.” Seb told him as he took a sip of his beer. He’d had to restock from the time he went shopping with his parents. And the vodka he thought he’d end up gifting to the house was half drunk already. “Though we’ll never tell you what the truth is.”

 “Thanks for that gem of madness there Seb. Anyway thanks for inviting me.” Rocky smirked before spotting a few course mates. “I’ll catch up later if you don’t mind.” Seb agreed before Rocky shot off to see some of their friends. Seb didn’t mind at all. He was having a fun job hosting right now. The song changed to on that had become more familiar in Seb’s life since coming to Uni. LMFAO’s ‘Sexy and I know it’ blasted out around the room to cheers.

“Your suggestion no doubt.” Seb asked as Mark came to find him.

“Of course. FLAT 152 SEXY AND WE KNOW IT!” Mark shouted to cheers as he pulled Seb towards the dance area where their flatmates were waiting.

“Sexy and we know it!” the guys cheered before dancing around rather terribly to the song. Just like at fresh and free Seb had no issue with dancing around with his friends. He threw his hands up and belted out the chorus. The first few weeks at Uni had been a new and freeing experience for him. He couldn’t believe how far he’d come in just a short time. But he was happy with the transformation. As the song finished Britta pulled out her phone to take a shot of the flat together. Seb pulled his best sexy smouldering vampire face, Antti did a full on pout, Dan just beamed at the camera, Heikki pulled a rather sexy smile, Tommi and Mark just pulled stupid faces while Britta looked like she was laughing happily.

“You have to give me a copy of that photo.” Seb told her as she put her phone away.

“Of course.” She told him as her eyes appeared to fall to someone behind him. “I think you have a friend.” she nodded as Sebastian turned round. Kimi was standing there wearing a Stetson, a black and red checked shirt, and tight black jeans that Seb thought looked very good on him. “Hi Kimi.”

“Moi Britta.” Kimi could barely be heard over the noise of the party.

“ROESKE! GET YOUR ANGEL ASS OVER HERE FOR SOME SHOTS!” Mark shouted out over the sound of the party. Seb was so glad for Mark’s timing.

“Duty calls. See you boys.” Britta laughed as she headed over to Mark and the ice hockey boys for yet more shots.

“Great party.” Kimi commented. The two hadn’t really talked since they met for coffee in the wonky sheep a few days ago to discuss the initiations night. Kimi had been avoiding Seb for a couple of weeks it seemed. Seb found he missed Kimi but if the Finn didn’t want to talk Seb wasn’t about to force him to. But eventually Kimi came to him to chat. From what Seb could tell Kimi was embarrassed about how he ended up sleeping in Seb’s bed. But as Seb pointed out it really wasn’t an issue. He managed to sleep somewhere else and that was that. Though Kimi still seemed to regret his actions.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. How’s the party in your flat?” He asked. While it was a block party Seb and his flatmates had stayed in 152 all night. After all they could monitor people and make sure the guests didn’t damage anything.

“Rob hurt himself trying to drop kick a pumpkin outside our flat.” Kimi said in his usual monotone voice. Though Seb could see the smile plastered on his face as he said it.

“How’s the pumpkin?”

“In pieces on the floor.” Kimi admitted.

“And Rob?”

“Limping around and swearing. Claire’s promised if he’s still bad tomorrow morning she’ll accompany him to the minor injuries unit at the hospital down the road.”

“That’s nice of her. So what have you come as?” Seb asked.

“Cowboy.” Seb raised an eyebrow at Kimi. “The hat’s Danni’s. I swear.”

“Of course it is.” Seb replied in a sarcastic tone. But he gave Kimi a smile. The two fell into an awkward silence. Well as silent as it could get at the party. “Would you like a drink?” Seb asked eventually.

“That would be nice.” Kimi nodded.

“I can grab you a beer from my room.” Seb told Kimi. The Finn nodded so Seb made his way out into the corridor and to his room. He’d wisely locked his door for the night so no one could get in. “Excuse me.” He told a couple who were leaning on his door. As soon as they were out of the way Seb opened his door, turned on the light and invited Kimi in before shutting the door behind him. The noise of the party was cut and muffled in the quiet room. Kimi looked around as Seb located two beers.

“So. This was the room I slept in.” Kimi picked up a DVD case for a Monty Python film. Flipping it over before putting it back where he found it. “It’s nice.” He admitted.

“Thank you.” Seb mumbled as Kimi’s eyes fell on his Schumacher poster.

“You met Michael Schumacher!” Kimi almost shouted in shock.

“Yes. At the British Grand Prix this year.” Seb admitted as he took the bottle tops off of the beer. There was the distinct hissing sound as he did. Kimi spun round to face him.

“Lucky bitch.” Kimi commented as he took the beer Seb offered him.

“He was the reason I went into engineering. I want to be a race engineer to a Formula 1 world champion.” Seb admitted. It was the first time he’d admitted that to someone who wasn’t family. Kimi seemed to pick up on the honesty and raised his beer up.

“To Sebastian Vettel, future race engineer to the greats of Formula 1.” Kimi said as Seb blushed.

“Thank you.” Seb mumbled. The two clinked their bottles, took a sip and left the room to go back out to the party.


	6. The Morning After And Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has read this story and added Kudos. The response has been absolutely awesome so thanks! But a special thanks goes out to the amazing turva-auto, siriuslywinchester, and Sally_Loves_Fanfiction for your comments. You're amazing guys. Heres the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

                Sebastian was aware of three things when he woke the next morning. The first was that he had a headache and a sore stomach. Clearly the result of a hangover from too much drink last night. Secondly that as his memories came back to him he’d spent a lot of the night dancing, drinking and partying. And thirdly that there was an arm slung around his waist! Seb opened his eyes. His room was dark apart from the small chink of light from the gap in the curtains. His computer screen was showing the DVD menu for a film he’d obviously been watching. Seb could see his cape on the floor but he was still wearing the shirt and trousers. He was squished into the tiny single bed with someone else though. He could feel their breath tickling the back of his neck. Seb slowly, so to not wake his bunkmate, turned around to see who he’d crashed in with. “Fuck.” He swore under his breath. Asleep peacefully in his bed was Kimi. The Finn looked content to sleep on as he spooned Seb. Seb’s head was reeling. But his memories came back. He’d gotten drunk with Kimi after the Finn gave him some potent Finnish Vodka. Kimi didn’t realise how much of a light weight Seb was on strong spirits. He’d gotten terribly drunk on it and Kimi told the others he would deal with Seb. Kimi told them it was the least he could do after the initiations night. He’d insisted on watching a film with Kimi and had put on Monty Python’s “Life of Brian.” Apparently the two had fallen asleep watching it together. Sebastian mentally beat himself up but decided that there was nothing he could do now. Apart from drink a mug of coffee and debate his next move. Slowly and very carefully so as to not wake Kimi; Sebastian lifted up Kimi’s arm from around his waist. He slipped out of the bed leaving the Finn to sleep on peacefully. He grabbed a mug from the side in his room. Seb opened his bedroom door quietly and sneaked out into the corridor, shutting the door quietly behind him. He looked around. Most of the Halloween decorations were on the floor. There were abandoned empty drinks bottles over the corridor and one person who appeared to be asleep. Seb approached the Uni student. He was wearing a black hockey jersey with an ice skating penguin on it. Though the penguin also appeared to be brandishing a hockey stick. Seb recognised him as one of the boys who brought Heikki home. Another door clicked open and a half dressed Captain America walked out of Britta’s room. Seb raised an eyebrow at the guy. He appeared to have a black feather or two from Britta’s angel wings in his blond hair as well as some obvious black lipstick marks on his face. The student appeared to spot Seb and straightened up. Buttoning up the front of his onesie.

“Amazing party. I had a great time.” He admitted.

“I’m sure you did.” Seb nodded as the student retrieved his shield from outside Britta’s door.

“Anyway. I must be going. Mikko.” The guy came over and kicked the student awake. “Mikko time to go home.” Mikko awoke with a groan but got up and left with Captain America.  Seb chuckled before entering into the kitchen. Luckily for him it wasn’t too messy. Just the same mess as in the hall with abandoned glasses and bottles over the place. He was particularly glad there was no Jenson under the table to wake up and kick out this time. Seb poured some water into the kettle before he set it going. He then went through the motions of making a coffee. The door to the kitchen opened and Kimi stumbled in. Clearly Seb hadn’t been as quiet as he suspected. Kimi had one of his mugs in hand. He was still in the checked shirt and black jeans from last night. Though his Stetson had appeared to have gone missing.

“Morning Seb. Is there enough water in there for me to have a coffee?” he asked.

“More than enough.” Seb replied as he put his mug up on the side and looked around the kitchen.

“Bit of a mess in here.” Kimi mumbled.

“Kimi I’m sorry. I should never have forced you to watch that film last night. And you shouldn’t have had to drunk sit me.” Seb flushed red as he talked to Kimi.

“Seb. It’s not a problem. I had fun last night. And you’re not too bad to share a bed with. Compared to some people.”

“Really?” Seb asked.

“My last girlfriend before I came to Uni, Minttu, was a complete cover hog. I woke up freezing my ass off. At least you just stay still and don’t steal the duvet.” Kimi admitted. Seb smiled as the kettle boiled behind him. He poured the water into the two cups, knowing Kimi didn’t have milk or sugar in his coffee. He passed the mug over to Kimi before asking a question.

“So. Are you and Minttu still together?” Seb asked. Kimi sighed deeply.

“She’s doing a fashion course in Paris. We both agreed to try a long distance relationship. And it worked for the first few weeks.” Kimi paused. “But as Uni got busier she got upset that I spent more time with my new friends than talking to her online. So I cut back on the time I spent with my friends.” Suddenly all these weeks of missing Kimi slotted into place for Seb. He wasn’t avoiding him. He was busy with his girlfriend. Seb didn’t quite know how to feel about that.“I started getting really lonely. And she still hung out with her friends. The last straw came when she admitted she drunkenly kissed a guy on a night out. I broke up with her this week saying it wasn’t working out. She seemed pretty upset.” Kimi mumbled before taking a sip of his drink.

“I’m sorry to hear that Kimi. How are you taking it?” Seb asked.

“I’m sad. But I’ll get over her eventually. Besides I need to make friends and actually be social. Otherwise the three years here will be hell.” Kimi explained.

“You have friends in this block Kimi. Don’t forget that.” Seb told him. Kimi gave Seb a genuine smile and nodded his head then took a sip of his coffee.

“I know.” He said. “Thank you Sebby.” Hearing Kimi use that nickname made Seb give him a goofy smile.

* * *

 

                It took a while for everyone to surface but once they did the kitchen was full of the flat members. Jev had crashed once again in Dan’s room so he joined the flat in the kitchen. Though the two of them looked pretty tired. Even Antti made it up to have a late breakfast with the flat. Seb and Kimi had cleared up most of the bottles in the kitchen so at least the flat could sit down and eat breakfast. However he’d left before anyone saw him.

“That was an awesome party. I needed that.” Antti grinned as he ate a slice of buttered toast. His stomach was delicate to say the least and he was afraid anything else would set it off.

“We all did.” Heikki agreed as he and Tommi set about making a nice bacon sandwich for breakfast.

“You all know how to party. More so than my house.” Jev admitted as he sipped his cup of coffee Dan made him.

“We’ll take that as a compliment Jev.” Mark told him as he drunk some orange juice.

“I had a great time.” Britta admitted and Seb couldn’t resist teasing her.

“I think we should have a film night tonight. I was thinking a film with Captain America in it.” He smiled. He watched Britta for a reaction but surprisingly the blonde was indifferent to the suggestion.

“Couldn’t you pick a good avenger? Like Thor!” Dan suggested. Seb felt like pointing out there might be some Australian favouritism there but it would derail him from his teasing.

“Exactly. Why Captain America?” Tommi asked.

“Why not? Captain America is my favourite avenger. And I know he’s Britta’s favourite as well.” That attracted her attention. Britta looked up at Seb. He gave her a knowing grin and chuckled as her eyes went wide with fear.

“Sei still Sebastian.” Britta hissed at him.

“Oh I don’t speak German but that sounded like a nasty thing to say Britta.” Tommi laughed as Jev concentrated.

“She said shut up to Seb.” Jev replied. “Though I’m not sure why.”

“Ah Jev you amazing hunk of French ass. Helping with translations for us.” Dan told him as Britta glared at the duo. “But back to the point at hand. Why were you telling Seb to shut up about Captain America?”

“Do you have a crush on Chris Evans. Don’t worry. A lot of us mere mortals do.” Antti patted her on the back. Seb could see Britta had fixed her glare on him. Seb just smiled at her. And mimed zipping his mouth shut. Though he didn’t need to bother as Mark’s face lit up.

“OH! OH! OH! OH!” Mark grinned and Britta sighed. Smacking her head on the table as Mark crept over. A Cheshire cat grin on his face. Seb was sure it was almost as wide as Dan’s permanent grin. And he knew that second that Mark had figured it out. “She doesn’t have a thing for Chris Evans. But I do remember a certain Captain America dancing very, very closely with a certain fallen angel at the party last night.” Mark grinned as Antti’s face lit up behind. Britta just gave a frustrated groan. “You totally saw Captain America leaving this morning didn’t you.” Mark turned round to face Seb.

“Black lipstick on his face and feathers in his hair.” Seb explained as Mark clapped his hands before he cackled in delight.

“Thanks for telling him Seb.” Britta said in a sarcastic tone as she finally took her head off of the table. Mark just cackled away.

“Britta’s got laid! Britta’s got laid!” Mark sung away. A happy grin on his face.

“BRITTA! That’s one of our team mates.” Heikki groaned. Tommi just shook his head disapprovingly.

“Britta’s got laid! Britta’s got laid!” Mark sung as he danced around the kitchen in glee. Seb burst out laughing.

“Oh you leave her alone. Just because you haven’t gotten any action Greek god. Don’t take it out on those lucky enough to get lucky.” Antti gave her a hug. “Well done on actually getting some Britta. And with Captain America too. He looked pretty hot.” Seb just carried on laughing as he watched Britta glare at the kitchen full of people. Though it was hard to take her seriously with her red face.

“Britta’s got laid. Britta’s got laid.” Mark came and sat next to her. She looked away as he still had a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

“Let’s get this out of the way. Any more teasing. Jev? Dan?” She asked the two. Jev whispered to Dan who burst out laughing before pulling out his phone. Dan typed something into his phone and pressed play. Akon’s “I just had sex” played to a room of laughter. Mark had not yet stopped cackling.

 “Oh I’m going to have so much fun telling everyone in the block about this Roeske.”

“You dare. You die Webber.” She replied. Before the flat could tease her anymore there was what could only be described as an almighty roar from inside the entrance to the block.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE LAST NIGHT!” Christian shouted. Everyone in the kitchen seemed to jump at Christian’s yelling before falling silent.

“Guess Christian’s favourite avenger is the Hulk.” Heikki whispered.

* * *

 

                Sebastian found himself standing out in the entrance hall with many members of the block in various states. Jev had wisely hidden in Dan’s room while the flat waited to get yelled at by Christian. Christian had quickly and methodically found out who the ringleaders were and rounded them up. As usual it was the usual suspects, 152, 157 and 159. With the rest of Rob and Felipe’s flat present as well from 155. Seb had been introduced to them when they asked about a party. They were Kevin, Nico Hulkenburg, Sergio, Esteban and Marcus. Half the assembled people still seemed to be in yesterday’s costumes. While the other half were in pyjamas. Sebastian looked around at his co-conspirators. Kimi looked bored. Paul looked to be focusing on not chucking up right now. Kevin looked incredibly sleepy in his Batman costume. Stefania appeared to be swaying, possibly still drunk despite sleeping for a while. While Rob and Claire were missing from the assembled group of people. Britta gave a great yawn from beside him and Seb couldn’t help but snigger. It was clear the blonde didn’t get enough sleep last night. However he disguised it as a cough so as to not anger Christian.

“Explain to me what happened here last night.” Christian hissed as the door to the block opened. Christian spun round to see Claire and Rob come in. “And where the hell have you two been!” He asked.

“I took Rob to the minor injuries unit.” Claire admitted, still in her witches dress from last night. Rob was on crutches with his foot bandaged up. Ironically Rob was still in his pirate costume.

“And how did you hurt your foot Rob? At a massive unsanctioned party held in this block last night.” Christian hissed.

“No…I…Fell out of bed.” Rob shrugged his shoulders. It was a weak lie and Christian didn’t look impressed.

“Seriously. I have the room next to Rob. It sounded like a nasty fall.” Kevin agreed. Christian stared at him but eventually he turned his wrath on Claire.

“And you just happen to accompany Rob to the injuries unit for a simple fall out of bed.” Christian asked her. Claire raised her head in an act of defiance.

“I appear to have the unwitting role of block mother. It’s sort of like a welfare warden only I’m here to support the members of the block. Not bully them.” She told him. The block took in a sharp intake of breath. While some people giggled as Christian’s mouth fell open. Claire smiled at him before standing with the rest of her flat. Stefania stopped swaying and rested her head on Claire’s shoulder, her eyes closed from being so sleepy.

“Our amazing flat mum. Our amazing block mum. She’s amazing. This flat is amazing. This block is amazing. I love you all…Except you Christian. You’re…”

“Okay Stef we get the idea.” Claire hugged the drunk Italian. Cutting her off before she could say something that would get her in trouble. Christian seemed shocked by the last two outbursts from the members of his block.

“Christian if this is some kind of interrogation can it wait till some of us have got some sleep. The block across the road was so loud last night. I think they were having a party.” Britta yawned.

“When Captain America throws his mighty shield.” Mark muttered. Britta gave him a swift elbow in the stomach. Mark winced and clutched his abdomen. “That wasn’t nice.” He whined.

“Silence. All of you! You had a party in here last night!” Christian argued. Seb shook his head as did most other people in the group. A muttered chorus of no’s broke out as well. “So how in God’s name did the block get so trashed?” Christian asked.

“Someone must have propped the door open. And the revellers from the party across in the other block must have come in here to carry on partying.” Jenson suggested.

“And into people beds.” Mark muttered. Once again Britta reacted. Only this time it was a swift kick to the shins. “Ouch! Little twitchy this morning Britta?” Mark asked as he moved out of the way of Britta and came and stood by Sebastian. Rubbing his shin where she’d kicked it.

“You really should stop teasing her.” Sebastian whispered.

“Are you kidding me? She’s never living this down.” Mark muttered grinning.

“As I was saying. I’m not impressed. You shouldn’t be leaving the door open. You’re lucky it’s just some opportunistic partiers.” Christian said. Making it fully clear he knew their story was a lie. However as long as everyone stuck to it; it would be his word against twenty eight of his charges. “I suggest you clear up this mess that the revellers made.”

“Seriously!” Hulkenburg snorted. “We didn’t even make the mess.”

“Well Nico. It’s that or I put this entire block under sanction. I’ll be back in two hours to check on your progress.” Christian told them before storming off.

“Congratulations Christian Horner. You’re dickhead of the day.” Heikki announced to laughter.

* * *

 

                “There’s chunks of pumpkin everywhere!” Sergio complained as he started working on the top floor. This by far was the worst floor with decorations, pumpkin and bottles all over the place. Though the views out from the top floor were pretty Seb thought. They overlooked the creek, bridge and the woods around Woodside. Lewis’ flat had stuck some rather unflattering photos of themselves on the door. Seb could see there was a photo of Jenson tucking into a huge piece of cake. While David appeared to be wearing a tight gold dress with red lipstick. It was fair to say everything was on show. Seb shivered and looked away.

“Yeah blame Rob for that one.” Jenson replied looking over at the person in question.

“Felipe dared me to drop kick a pumpkin. And I’ve paid for it.” He pointed to his bandaged up foot as he took the bottles off of the windowsill and put them into a bag. Sebastian began to help Sergio pick up the chunks of pumpkin off of the floor.

“We don’t mind Rob. It was funny to watch you limping and swearing last night.” Valtteri laughed.

“It was just quiet in the flat this morning. What with Susie spending the night at Toto’s, Claire gone, Steph still drunk, and Kimi spending the night in Seb’s bed. It was just me, Val and Danni for breakfast this morning.” Barbara told the group as she swept up some of the mess.

“Wait. Kimi spent the night in your bed? You kept that quiet this morning Seb.” Heikki told him as he finished picking up the last of the Halloween streamers. Sebastian went red. Kimi had gone long before anyone else had gotten up so the night had stayed a secret.

“Must have slipped my mind. He did stay though.” Seb mumbled as he picked up the last of the splattered pumpkin chunks with Sergio’s help.

“Are we talking sleep as in chill out sleep? Or sleep as in Captain America sleep?” Heikki asked.

“Why do you keep talking about Captain America?”  Jenson asked.

“Well it all started this morning when…”

“Heikki. I’d keep quiet if I were you or the person in question may hurt you.” Sebastian pointed out. The two shared a look but Heikki backed down.

“I have no idea. I guess it’s because we all love Captain America in out flat.” He explained as he threw the spooky streamers into a plastic bag. “You still haven’t answered my question Seb.”

“Still haven’t answered mine.” Jenson muttered. Seb sighed as he dropped the last of the pumpkin into the plastic bag.

“Chill out sleep. We watched a Monty Python film and fell asleep watching it.” Seb explained.

“That’s sweet.” Heikki told him as Seb flushed red. The group set about making the top floor liveable again. They chatted as they worked about the party last night and how Uni was going. They finished pretty quickly and got rid of their rubbish bags before going back to their respective flats. All the groups finished within the two hours so luckily the group escaped sanctions.

* * *

 

                “So. You kept the fact that Kimi stayed the night very quiet Seb.” Tommi commented as the flat tucked into pizza that night. It was after all their traditional flat take away night. The seven of them sat in the kitchen tucking into an insanely large pepperoni pizza and a Tex Mex pizza with garlic bread on the side.

“Why am I the one in flat interrogation? Mark kept the fact Fernando and Jenson stayed the night in his room quiet as well.”

“Ah. The key word there is Fernando AND Jenson. And it wasn’t so much as stayed as fell asleep drunk on my floor. You shared the bed with Kimi.” Mark argued before taking a bite out of a slice of garlic bread.

“Okay you know what. I think we should stop talking about musical beds. Because it’s clear to me I was the only one not spooning or being spooned by someone last night.” Heikki argued once he finished his slice of pizza.

“I didn’t spoon anyone.” Tommi commented.

“Jenson and Fernando spooned each other on the floor. I had no one either.” Mark argued.

“I’m pretty sure Britta wasn’t simply spooning her bunk buddy for long.” Antti mumbled.

“Am I ever going to live that down?” Britta asked the group as she picked up another slice of pepperoni pizza.

“Never Roeske.” Mark grinned at her.

“Verlierer” Britta rolled her eyes.

“I’ve told you before Britta. We’re not losers.” Seb laughed as he took a bite out of a slice of Tex Mex pizza.

“Me and Jev spooned for the night.” Dan grinned.

“Oh we know. Bit of advice. You boys may want to keep it down.” Tommi told him. Dan spluttered his drink over his pizza before coughing. Tommi gave him a couple of hard pats on the back.

“You heard us!” Dan chocked. A look of pure shock on his face.

“Yeah. God knows how Seb and Kimi slept through that.” Tommi pointed out.

“You know!” Dan all but shouted. Then it sunk in. “No. No. No. No. No. No. This can’t be happening.” The permanent smile had gone from his face as he put his head in his hands. “This can’t be happening.”

“What’s the issue with it?” Heikki asked as he reached for another slice of Garlic bread. Dan looked around the group.

“I…I…I thought…you…” Dan struggled to get the words out.

“You though we might have an issue with it.” Britta supplied the words for Dan. He gave a minute nod of the head before burying it back in his hands.

“Right flat show of hands. Who’s happy that Dan has found a bunkmate regardless of the sex of said bunkmate?” Antti asked. Dan looked up as six hands shot up in the air. “Keep your hand raised if you don’t mind that Dan may be Gay or Bi.” Six hands stayed in the air. Dan looked up with tears in his eyes. “See mate. We’ve suspected for a while. It’s no issue.” Dan sniffed and tried to wipe away the tears in his eyes.

“Hey. What are the tears for?” Tommi asked next to him.

“Because I didn’t want you guys to find out in case things changed between us.” Dan explained. “Before I came to Uni some of my friends back home found out I was gay. And everything changed. They stopped being friends with me and inviting me places. The last summer before I came here was hell because no one wanted to know me. My parents were supportive but no one else really was. And I came here and things were fine again. Like they were back in the old days with my friends. And then me and Jev happened and I told him I needed to keep it a secret because I didn’t want things to change between all of us. And now you know.” Dan rambled. Seb’s heart went out to him. His friends at home had been one of the biggest helps with getting ready for Uni. His childhood neighbour Hanna had been around helping him pack up boxes. She’d even gone into town with him to sort out the kitchen and bedroom stuff he needed. His friends Adrian and Timo had also helped with packing. And they even helped load up the car. The three of them had thrown a huge going away party for him. Seb couldn’t imagine coming to Uni on his own. Now Dan’s friendliness at the start made sense. He wanted some friends after being deprived of them. “But now. You’ve just shown me such kindness. And I just feel like a prized idiot for not saying sooner. But I was scared. And I didn’t want things to change.”

“Nothing’s going to change Dan. We promise.” Antti told him. Seb voiced his agreement as did the other members of the flat.

“Thank you.” Dan even managed a slight smile on his face.

“I know it’s not my thing…But…Flat hug?” Heikki suggested, standing up.

“Flat hug!” Seb agreed as he stood up. There was a scraping of chairs as the flat walked away from the table before throwing their arms around one another.

“Flat 152. Sexy and we know it.” Mark pipped up.

“152! Sexy and we know it.” The flat answered back.

“Are we going to have to give Jev a warning like Lewis and Nico did to Toto?” Antti asked.

“We are regardless. Any potential dating partner of anyone in the flat is getting a warning. It’s the way things are done.” Heikki argued. As soon as the hug was finished the flat sat down and finished their dinner before setting up to watch a film. For the night Dan was happy to see the revelation hadn’t changed a thing amongst the flat. There was still the usual arguing about washing up and who’s room they would watch the film in, and what film they would watch as well. No one was acting weird with him. It made Dan happy as he watched his Uni family get on as if nothing had changed. They ended up in Heikki’s room to watch the film. Captain America: The Winter Soldier, regardless of Britta’s pleading to watch something else.


	7. Bonfire Night, Feedback and Disastrous Visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to everyone who has read this story and added Kudos. The response has been absolutely awesome and you're all super for responding! But a special thanks goes out to the amazing turva-auto, siriuslywinchester, AnyiSebastianaI, and Sally_Loves_Fanfiction for your comments. You are absolutely amazing guys! Here's the next chapter guys. I hope you all enjoy it!

                “Seb! Time to rock and roll mate!” Dan bashed on his door.

“I’m ready.” Seb told him as he grabbed his beanie hat to put on. It was the fifth of November which could only mean one thing. Fireworks. Christian had made it expressly clear. Fireworks were not allowed on the student village, or in Woodside. That hadn’t stopped the block from wanting to celebrate though. Barbara and Stefania had been around collecting money to buy fireworks and sparklers for some kind of party on the beach. After all there were no rules about setting things off there. So after an early dinner the Woodside flats and Jev, who had practically become a permanent fixture in the flat after Dan’s admission, were going down to the beach. Seb had wrapped up warm for the crisp November weather with a thick coat and gloves. He grabbed his keys off of his desk and came out into the corridor, locking his door behind him. “This is going to be good.” Seb told Dan and Jev who were ready to go as well. A few moments later everyone was in the corridor with Mark the last to appear. The group quickly went out into the entrance hall where Lewis and Kimi’s flat were waiting for them.

“Finally! 152 decide us to grace us with their presence.” Lewis grinned. “Let’s go.” The walk down was actually very enjoyable. Almost everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Mark was a little gloomy hanging around at the back. But Seb put that down to worry. After all Dr Marko was releasing his mid-term assessment results tomorrow and it was weighing on all the engineers minds how they did. Seb spent most of the walk down chatting to Kimi. The two seemed to have bonded after the Halloween experience. And now that Kimi had more free time he was spending it with the block. He and Seb even squeezed in a coffee at Uni before Kimi had to run off to another lecture. It was nice to see Kimi beginning to really enjoy his time here. The two chatted and laughed with the others as they arrived on the beach. It was just as breath-taking as it was during fresh and free. Seb watched as fireworks were set off around the bay. The group met Stef and Barbara down at the beach where they were waiting with fireworks, sparklers, sausages and buns as well as marshmallows.

“We thought we might get a bonfire going.” Barbara suggested. “And we could have some roasted sausages and marshmallows on it.”

“That’s a great idea.” Tommi agreed. The group went off in search of firewood and after foraging for ten minutes they had enough for a decent sized fire. The issue came when they tried to light it though. The others stood around expectantly as Lewis took charge of lighting the fire.

“The woods defective!” Lewis argued.

“Mate it’s not the wood it’s you. Really you should stop telling people you were a scout.” Jenson laughed at his flatmate’s antics.

“I was a scout!” Lewis argued.

“I’ve never seen a scout struggle so badly to light a fire in my life. Come on let me help.” Jenson kneeled in the sand next to Lewis as the two worked to get the fire going.

* * *

 

                “Hey. Couldn’t help but notice you’re not joining in with the others.” Seb admitted as he grabbed a seat next to Mark by the fire. Eventually Jenson and Lewis had got the fire going and it now burned merrily on the beach. The others were in and around the beach area. Fernando, Barbara and Stefania were setting up some fireworks to go off. Heikki, Tommi and Antti were handing out sparklers to people. While also playing with them. With Valtteri’s help they had managed to write the word “cock” in sparklers. Britta was taking photos of everyone having a good time. While further away from the campfire Claire and DC appeared to be slicing bread rolls for sausages on the fire. But here it was relatively quiet and Seb could hear the cracking of the fire over the screams and sound of partying. Mark looked at the flames dancing in front of him before he sighed. Taking a sip of beer.

“I’m not in the party mood.” He replied sullenly.

“Anything I can help with?”  Seb asked. He knew if Mark’s mind was on his grades all he could do was reassure him it would all be okay. There wasn’t much else to do beyond that.

“Unless you have a teleportation device to take me back home then no. There’s nothing you can do.” Mark told him. His answer surprised Seb. So it had nothing to do with Dr Marko’s class. Seb decided to get to the bottom of Mark’s troubles.

“Any reason you want to go home?” Seb asked. Mark continued to look into the flames of the fire. He wasn’t one for overly sharing. But right now something was telling him to trust and talk to Seb.

“Bonfire night is always a big night where I lived. Me and my best friend Mitch used to go to the big fireworks display in the park down the road from us. Our mums used to take us when we were younger but eventually they let us go by ourselves. We’d meet up with all our friends from school and muck about in this park for ages. Then the fireworks started and we watched the huge display. It was beautiful. Every colour under the sun was up in the sky in those fireworks. Then the finale arrived. After that we went back to someone’s house and had jacket potatoes followed by a small bonfire in the back garden.” Mark told him. “This is the first year I’m missing out on bonfire night. Sitting here all the memories are coming back. And I would give anything right now to be sitting in Mitch’s garden, eating jacket potatoes and having a laugh with my friends.” Mark admitted as he took another swig of beer. He hadn’t taken his eyes off the fire the entire time. As the fire lit his face Seb could see a frown and what looked like tears in his eyes he was refusing to let fall. Seb understood now why Mark was being so quiet. He was homesick. Seb felt sorry for Mark. Homesickness was horrid. Especially on days like this. Seb took a breath before he spoke.

“Want to know the reason why I was so keen on the idea of a Halloween house party?” Seb asked Mark. Mark didn’t say anything back. He just continued to look at the crackling fire. Seb waited a moment before he carried on. “Halloween was my Bonfire night.” Mark turned to face Seb before turning back to look at the fire. He carried on his story. “When I was little, Me, Adrian, Timo and my best friend and next door neighbour Hanna were a little Halloween obsessed. We used to talk about it for weeks. And when the big day came we were so hyped up in school we could barely pay attention. We rushed home to Hanna’s house to carve out pumpkins. And then we went trick of treating together. It was always amazing! We used to go everywhere with each other. There was so much thought put into our costumes. And once our parents let us trick or treat by ourselves that was it. We had the best time ever. Eventually when we got too old to trick or treat we took our younger siblings out still in costumes. And when they got too old we used to take over someone’s house and turn it into a haunted house for the kids of the neighbourhood. Halloween this year was weird without Hanna, Adrian and Timo by my side.” Seb told him. Mark looked towards him eventually after he fell silent.

“Did you want to celebrate Halloween?” Mark asked.

“Not at first.” Seb replied. “But if there’s something University has taught me so far; it’s that you don’t have to forget the old memories and traditions. But there’s room for new traditions that will create memories.” Mark nodded his head.

“Wise words Seb.” Mark admitted as he drained the last of his beer. “So what would you recommend then Dr Vettel as a cure to my homesickness.”

“I’d recommend trying to have some fun down here tonight. Set off a few fireworks with Fernando. Dance around the bonfire with Britta. Play with sparklers with Antti, Heikki and Tommi. Roast sausages on the fire with Dan. Anything. Even if you’re pretending at first to have fun you’ll realise soon you don’t have to fake it.” Mark nodded.

“Thanks for the chat Seb. You’re a good guy.” Mark admitted as he stood up before yelling. “Fernando! If there’s a firework called ‘Neon rainbow in the sky’ I’m setting it off!”

                The bonfire party went off without a hitch. Mark ended up setting off some fireworks with Fernando. The sky had looked beautiful all lit up with the fireworks. Seb watched as the rockets went high into the sky with a scream. Before there was momentary silence followed by a loud bang. He watched as the sparkles danced in the sky to the ground. Every colour, green, red, purple, blue, gold, even pink, was shown in the sky in the fireworks. They even reflected in the calm sea and once again Seb found himself in awe of the beauty of the beach. Everyone’s necks were craned skywards as Mark set of the finale. The neon rainbow firework. Every colour burst into the sky and Mark grinned watching his handy work. After that the group set about playing with the sparklers some more. Seb laughed as he tried his best to quickly write his name in the air. Mark was laughing at Seb’s attempts. However his wasn’t going much better either. After the sparklers were used up Mark ended up dancing round the campfire with Britta. A portable speaker providing some music to dance to. Seb had danced a bit with Kimi but mostly the two sat watching the fire, chatting about everything and anything. Eventually everyone squished around the bonfire to roast their sausages on a stick in the heat. Nico held onto Lewis’ stick while he chose to serenade the group with his guitar playing. Despite it being a bit cheesy everyone had joined in singing to wonderwall. The sausages went down a treat as did the marshmallows. Eventually though the fire was extinguished as everyone made their way back to Woodside.

“Seb.” Mark caught up with him. The Australian had a big grin on his face now and seemed to be in the mood to socialise more.

“Yes.” Seb responded.

“Thank you. For earlier. You’re right. Making new memories was the best idea.” Mark agreed.

“Any time Mark. I’m glad I could be helpful.” Seb admitted.

* * *

 

                Sebastian shifted his weight onto his right leg. Then back. Then back again as he waited nervously in the Engineering college office. Dr Marko had released his mid-term assessment grades with comments on what to work on. And currently Seb, Dan, Jev, Rocky and Mark were waiting in line to get their results. Seb still shifted his weight nervously while uncrossing and crossing his arms. A million thoughts were screaming through his brains. What grade was he getting? A 2:1 would be nice.  But that was a bit optimistic wasn’t it. What if he got lower? What if he failed completely? Would his parents still let him attend Uni? Or would they tell him to get a job because it was clear he wouldn’t be an engineer. What if the Uni kicked him out? What if they said there was no hope of him passing first year so why carry on? Seb’s mind was running through a million possibilities and it showed in his face and posture. Rocky seemed to pick up on it though.

“Do you want to go in front of me?” He asked and Seb was brought back into the room. He gave Rocky a confused look. Rocky explained further. “It’s just you’re jumpier than a cat on a hot tin roof right now.”

“You’re…You’re fine to go in front.” Seb stuttered.

“Nervous?” Mark asked. Seb nodded his head. “Don’t be. You’ll do fine. I’m sure of it.”

“Right. Here’s the plan. When you get your piece of paper fold it over quickly so you can’t see the grade. Then meet outside in the foyer of the building. We all check our results at the same time. So there’s support there for when we all get our failing grades from Marko.” Dan outlined the plan as the boys got closer to the front of the line. Seb’s eyes went wide with fear while Mark smacked his hand on his forehead.

“Dan. None of us are failing Marko’s class. Seb stop freaking out. It’ll all be fine.” The conversation died out as Jev stepped up to the window of the office to get his mid-term assessment results. One by one the boys collected the paper. No one looked at their results as they quickly folded the paper over like Dan suggested. Seb could feel his heart beat faster and faster as he reached the front of the line.

“I’m here to pick up some feedback for Dr Marko’s first year engineering class.” He squeaked to the receptionist.

“What’s your college number?” The woman asked.

“7945421” Seb rattled off the number he’d been assigned for his years here. The woman skimmed through the pile before handing Seb his paper. Seb closed his eyes, took the paper and folded it over. “Thank you.” He told the woman before leaving so Mark could get his paper. He went back out the door he came in and into to foyer of the building where the others were waiting. He could see Rocky looked quietly confident; Jev looked worried while Dan was smiling as ever, though Seb could see there was a trace of worry in his eyes. They only had to wait a few moments before Mark appeared.

“Right ready. After three.” Mark told them. Seb felt sick to the pit of his stomach. “1…2…3” Seb ripped open the paper and scanned down to his result. He stared in shock. Not noticing the reactions around him.

“65. A solid 2:1. That should keep the parental unit’s quiet till exam time.” Dan beamed.

“66. I beat you.” Jev smiled at his boyfriend.

“By one point!”

“Still one point.” Jev pointed out.

“68! I was two points off a first!” Rocky sulked. “So close yet so far.”

“You’ll make it up Rocky.” Mark told him. A smug smile on his face.

“What did you get then? Rocky asked.

“72. I got a first!” Mark cheered.

“Lucky asshole! What did you get then Seb?” Rocky asked. Everyone turned to face Seb who had a shocked look on his face. They fell silent.

“Seb?” Dan asked. He looked on in concern at Sebastian who didn’t seem to be responding. It couldn’t be that bad!

“Seb. Whatever it is remember these are only mid-term results. You can improve!” Mark reminded him. “Come on it can’t have been a complete disaster.”

“I…I got 80.” Seb squeaked. Looking up at his friends. Watching as their expressions changed from concern to happiness and pride.

“Seb that’s a solid first! What the hell are you so shocked about!” Rocky asked.

“I’m not sure how I managed that.” Seb admitted as a grin took over his face. He got a first! A first! Suddenly all the visions of him failing and being kicked out of Uni were disappearing from his head. Being replaced by the common dream of him on the pit wall at an F1 Grand Prix. Coaching Michael as he went round the track. Watching on as he finished 30 seconds in front of the field. An easy cruise to victory.

“You boys should be impressed with your results. Especially those of you that got firsts.” An Austrian voice said from behind them. The group spun around to see Dr Marko there addressing them. “Keep up the good work boys. I reward hard work in my classes.” Before Seb even had an opportunity to thank Dr Marko he was gone.

“Right. Celebratory pizza slice from the canteen?” Dan suggested.

“Always thinking about your stomach.” Jev rolled his eyes.

“Yep.”

* * *

 

                Sebastian beamed as he got off the bus and practically ran into the bus station. It was the Saturday after bonfire night and an important weekend for him. He scanned the crowed looking for them and eventually he saw the three figures he was after. He ran over as his mum reached out her arms. “Sebby! Oh it’s so good to see you baby! I’ve missed you so much.” Seb crashed into her arms, hugging her tightly. He missed his mums hugs.

“Hi mum. I’ve missed you too.” His parents and Fabian had come down for the weekend to see how he was getting on at Uni. They had agreed to meet him at the bus station in the centre of town. After a moment or two Seb’s mum finally let go of him so he could hug his dad.

“Hey Seb. How’s Uni going?” His dad gave him a quick hug.

“Hi dad. It’s going brilliantly.” Seb told him. He’d called his parents the night he got home from Uni to tell them about the first. They’d been so happy for him. Sebastian let go of his dad before spinning around to see his youngest brother. “Hey Fabian. How are you?” Seb gave his brother a hug.

“I’m well Seb.” Fabian replied.

“It’s good to have you back Sebby. I hope you’re hungry. Tell me where a good place to have lunch is.” His mum asked.

* * *

 

                “So…This is where you live.” Fabian looked up at the block in front of him. Fabian would be staying the night with Seb, after all Seb did want some quality time with him. His parents just dropped the two of them off in Woodside. They’d even given Seb some money for food and drink for the night for the two boys. And a little extra to get something like a pizza for the flat. Right now the two were stood in front of the block, Fabian with a sleeping bag and backpack with PJ’s and a change of clothes in. Seb looked over at Fabian and had to grin. He was looking up at the building with confusion. It was the same look that graced Seb’s features two months ago when he moved into the block.

“I promise you it’s a bit better inside. But only a bit.” Seb told Fabian as he walked up the stairs. Fabian followed behind looking up at the building. It really didn’t look like much.

“Seb! My Woodside friend!” Fabian jumped at the drunk fresher in the second floor window.  Seb laughed.

“Hey Giedo. Don’t you have coursework to do?” Seb asked. Giedo was the fresher who’d shouted at him when he first arrived in the block. Seb knew about him though. Giedo was nice. A bit of a character who believed weekends were not for being sober on, but nice.

“It’s the weekend. Live a little.” Giedo admitted before disappearing once again into his room. Fabian stared on in concern at the now empty window before his eyes focused on the bottle and cigarette butts in front of the block. He bit his tongue. It wasn’t Seb’s fault the place was a bit of a mess outside. But even he couldn’t help but comment about the call system.

“What happened to the call panel?” Fabian asked, looking at the exposed wires where the call panel once was. Seb shrugged.

“No idea. It was like that when I got here.”

“You’re really slumming it here. Surely you could afford a nice house on the village bit of this student village.” Fabian commented as Seb opened the front door. For once the door to the block wasn’t on latch. Seb crossed the hallway with his brother close behind him.

“I could. But then money would be tight on food and going out. Plus it’s not slumming it. I like it here.” He admitted as he opened the door to 152. Fabian followed him in and through the second fire door before he arrived in the corridor. It really didn’t look like much. Seb chuckled a bit as he watched Fabian’s reactions. They were a mirror image of his own just a couple of months ago. “Hey assholes. I’m home!” Seb shouted out and his brothers eyes went wide with shock. Seb would never address anyone like that before he came to Uni. “3…2…1” Seb counted down. As he said 1 the door beside Fabian was ripped open and he jumped. Seb chuckled a bit as Dan came out into the corridor.

“Hey Seb. And baby Seb. It’s great to finally meet you. I’m Dan.” The Australian introduced himself.

“I’m Fabian.” He mumbled. Not enjoying being referred to as baby Seb right now. One by one Fabian was introduced to the other members of the flat. Fabian understood Seb didn’t get to choose who he lived with. But this did seem like an odd bunch. Eventually after being introduced to the flat Seb opened the door to his room and Fabian came inside.

“Dump your bag wherever. We can get the sleeping bag out later if you want.” Seb told him as he went over to his desk and moved his chair in so there was more room. It wasn’t what Fabian was expecting. For a start the room was a bit messy. The desk was covered in pieces of paper, while DVD’s sat on the side instead of in their home in the book case. His bed was unmade as well. It made Fabian’s head spin. Seb never left so much as a sock out of the laundry basket at home. He was meticulously clean. But here standards had clearly slipped. He looked over at the laundry basket which looked pretty full.

“Have you not done your washing in a while?”

“Oh no. It was Halloween last week and we were setting the flat up for a house party so I didn’t do it. And then this week it’s been mad with bonfire night, assessment feedback, you guys coming and I forgot to do it this week. I might have to do it Monday night with Tommi. It’s no issue. I have enough boxers to last till Friday next week.” Seb shrugged it off as he went back to organising the papers on his desk. Fabian stared in shock at Seb. Had those words just come out of his brother’s mouth? Fabian shook his head as he looked up at the wall. He was glad to see Seb’s signed Michael Schumacher poster was up. So at least his brother wasn’t giving up on his dreams. However it was the A4 pictures by the side of the poster that really concerned Fabian.

Britta had printed off a couple of photos for Seb, including the Halloween group shot he wanted. He’d put them up alongside his Michael poster as motivation. When he looked at Michael he was reminded of his dreams. When he looked at his flatmates and friends he was reminded that he had support here. Fabian stared in shock at the photos. He was beginning to start wondering just who this person was. Because it certainly wasn’t his brother. And these photos proved it. The first one was of him, Mark and Britta in some crowded marquee somewhere. They were wearing matching green tops, pulling stupid faces with a beer in hand. Seb didn’t do crowds before Uni, he didn’t do clubbing with hellish top 40 music, and he certainly didn’t drink! The second appeared to be taken outside the back of the block. It featured three flats of people. Seb’s flats were easily distinguishable by the red bandanas they were wearing round their head. The other two had pink and blue ones on. Everyone looked soaked as some kind of water fight had just taken place. They seemed to be pulling their best tough faces at the camera. The third was Seb and a blond boy playing beer pong against Mark and another person in the block Fabian presumed. These two photos seem strange to Fabian. Seb had three friends at home. The same three friends he’d had since before school. He wasn’t always the greatest social butterfly. So to see him here with dozens of friends was strange. Some people he seemed to get along with very well. And once again it was another scene where his brother was clearly drinking. Fabian shook his head. The last photo must have been taken on Halloween as it was a group shot of the flat in costumes. Seb looked happy. But Fabian was surprised his brother could be so happy at a house party surrounded by people his own age. He felt like going over now and checking for a belly button. Because clearly this was a Sebastian Vettel clone and not his real brother. By now Seb had finally arranged his notes from lecture this week and spun round to see Fabian staring at his photos.

“Some good shots aren’t they.” Seb laughed. “The first one was fresh and free, this huge party for every one of the fresher’s. It was mad! The second was a water fight we had outside the block one day when we got bored. The third is me and Kimi playing beer pong against Mark and Fernando. And the last was from Halloween this year.” Seb ran through the photos. He should really get one of him, Adrian, Timo and Hanna printed off to stick up there. Maybe even one of him and his siblings as well. He picked up on the shock in Fabian’s face though. “Don’t you like them?” He asked.

“It’s. It’s just a very different side to you Seb. That’s all.” Fabian admitted. Seb stiffened up at the words. He hadn’t changed that much from home. So he was a little more outgoing now. The way Fabian was saying it made it sound like he’d given up on all his hopes and dreams to party his life away.

“I’m just a little more social here. I’m still the same Seb you know from home.” Seb argued. This wasn’t Fabian. He and Fabian were always so close. Whoever this was it wasn’t his brother. His brother  would never judge him on the friends he’d made, the place he lived or what he got up to in his free time. This wasn’t his brother. Fabian turned around. It wasn’t like Seb to be so hostile. The two looked at each other for a moment. Frowns deepening on their face as they tried to work out just who was standing in front of them. That was till there was a knock on the door. “Come in.” Seb told whoever it was as he stopped staring at his brother. Tommi and Mark opened the door and stood at the entrance to Seb’s room.

“We’re just about to order pizza if you’re interested.” Mark told him.

“We totally understand if you and Fabian don’t want to join in though.” Tommi added.

“No. No. No we’d love to join in.” Seb grinned before turning to Fabian. “You don’t mind do you? Only flat pizza night is fast becoming a sacred tradition in this house.” Seb explained.

“No. I’d love to have pizza with everyone.” He agreed. Seb had put him on the spot but maybe after the tension between them it would be a good idea to have pizza with company.

“Sweet!” Tommi nodded.

“Oh.” Seb pulled out a crumpled note from his pocket. “My parents gave me some money for us to get a pizza for the flat.”

“Score to the Vettel clan!” Mark high fived Tommi and then Seb as he came over. “You can choose the extra pizza then I think.”

* * *

 

                “I cannot move. I swear. Death by pizza.” Antti complained. Fabian wasn’t sure what had just taken place. It appeared to be dinner with some kind of complex bartering system going on as well.

“I’m not so fond of the spicy Americano. I’ll trade it for a slice of meat feast.”

“Done and done.”

“I’m willing to offer a slice of Tex Mex for two slices of garlic bread.”

“Sold.”

“You’ll have to do combat in a thumb war with me Antti if you want the last few potato wedges.”

“You’re on Heikki.” It was all very confusing. But he got more than his fill of pizza and currently everyone was slumped down in their chairs after the meal. Himself included.

“So. It’s Saturday night. What’s the plan?” Dan asked.

“Film night? We could watch Avengers Assembled with Captain America in it.” Mark grinned.

“Webber. If it wasn’t for the fact I had a food baby right now I’d come over there and slap you.” Britta admitted from her seat opposite the Australian.

“Food baby or another kind of baby?” Mark asked. Britta just flipped him the bird. The flat laughed at her reaction. Though Fabian didn’t.

“Food baby. You asshole.”

“Ah I’m only joking Roeske.” Mark laughed back.

“Kids. Don’t make me get crazy Christian down here to sort you out.” Tommi told them.  The flat laughed at Tommi’s comment though Fabian didn’t he was out of the loop. I seemed there were two or three in jokes in this flat he wasn’t privy to. So the conversation flew over his head.

“Who’s Christian?” Fabian asked Seb.

“Oh just our dick of a welfare warden. No one important. Just the butt of many jokes.” Seb admitted before turning back to the conversation. He didn’t seem willing to fill him in right now, Fabian though, as Seb laughed at the comments from his housemates.

“She started it.” Mark mumbled.

“Back onto the subject of tonight.” Seb steered the conversation back on tracks. “A film is out of the question. We can barely squeeze six of us comfortably into a room for a film. And Fabian’s here as well don’t forget.” Fabian was glad his brother hadn’t seemingly forgotten about him.

“I have a plan.” Antti grinned.

“And why do I suddenly fear for my life?” Heikki asked.

“Comedic genius Heikki. How would we get through our lives without your witty responses to brighten up our days?” Tommi asked.

“It’s not worth thinking about.” Heikki replied.

“As I was saying before big mouth there butted in.” Antti pointed to Heikki. “How does everyone feel about the wonky sheep for the night? They’re not going to ID there so you’re free to drink Fabian.” Antti pointed out knowing Seb’s younger brother was still underage. “And there’s pool tables and table football. And did I mention drink.”

“It’s up to you Fabian. But the wonky’s pretty cool.” Seb told him. “I’d love to show you.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Fabian spoke.

* * *

 

                The wonky sheep wasn’t too busy right now as the flat arrived and went immediately into the back room. There was a mural on the back wall in homage to the film Jaws. Though rather than a terrifying shark it was a sheep in the water. The walls were all decorated with weird looking sheep. There was a blank area that currently was having a replay of a football match being projected onto it. Though the sound in the bar was music off one of the music channels. Fabian thought the furniture in the place could do with some TLC. Then again that just seemed to be the Uni way. Some of Seb’s furniture looked like it had seen better days. The group immediately made a beeline for the free pool table. As soon as that was secured they got their drinks orders in.

“Are you sure you don’t want something?” Seb asked “They don’t ID here.” He added in a whisper.

“I’m fine with a coke Seb.” Fabian admitted. His brother never drunk at home. But here he seemed more than happy to drink.

“Okay. I’ll be back in a minute.” Seb returned a few minutes later with a large coke for Fabian and a frosty pint of beer for himself.

“Right. Game on. Finland verses Germany. While the Australians down a keg of Fosters.” Heikki grinned at Dan and Mark.

“Try again. That foosball table’s calling us. Come on Dan.” Mark told him as he guarded the table football while Dan went to go and get pints for the two of them.

“So. What do you say? Are team Germany in?” Antti asked. Seb grinned as Britta rested her arm on Seb’s shoulder. Taking a sip of her beer. The two tried their best to look intimidating while Fabian tried to look like he belonged.

“Bring it on Finland.” Seb told them.

“It’s on.” Britta grinned.

 “Ready for this Fabian?” Seb asked while Britta helped the boys set up.

“Yeah I’m ready. I’m not very good but I’m ready.” Fabian admitted. Finland won the rock paper scissors and decided to break. However it was Seb who potted the first ball, the yellow number 1.

“Alright. Team Germany are colours.” Seb laughed as he took a second shot. The game went on. Tommi and Britta managed to sink a ball, Fabian and Antti both missed on their first respective shots. The game carried on and was close the entire time. Eventually though after a trick shot from Seb team Germany won. “Take that team Finland!” Seb gave his usual victory sign. A slanted number one finger. While Britta laughed and just made the loser sign at the others. Fabian had a big grin on his face though he didn’t brag like the other two. The music in the place changed to a song Fabian loathed and he grinned even more. Seb hated this song as well. The first bars of “Sexy and I know it” rung out around the place. Fabian shook his head and looked down at the floor.

“Not this rubbish song. Seriously whoever dances to this song isn’t…” Fabian looked up from the floor to find he was talking to himself. Seb had wondered off. He looked around for his brother and found him in a group. Dancing with his flat to this dreadful song. Fabian couldn’t quite believe it. After all their teasing. After mentioning how much he hated this song Seb was dancing along to it.

“I’m sexy and I know it!” The group shouted out at the first chorus before dancing terribly again. Fabian watched on. Seb looked so free dancing there with his flat. He never would have done this at home. Never! He looked like he belonged here. Fabian realised just how much his brother changed in those short couple of months away from home. He could barely believe he was looking at the same Seb. The song eventually ended and Seb came back over to Fabian.

“Sorry. That’s kind of our flat song.” Seb laughed.

“You hated that song.” Fabian replied. “We used to laugh about how anyone who danced to it wasn’t sexy at all.”

“It’s a stupid song. I agree. But it has good memories now.” Seb argued. Crossing his arms across his chest.

“Oh. So it didn’t have good memories before?” Fabian told him.

“It did. But just because I dance to it now doesn’t mean I forgot the times we laughed at it.”

“You have.” Fabian began to raise his voice. From the corner of his eye Seb could see Britta pulling the Finnish boys over to the football table. Trying to give Seb and Fabian some space.

“I haven’t. What is your problem Fabian? You’ve been off all night. I thought you were happy to see me. I thought you wanted to see where I live. I thought you’d like to see my housemates.” Seb shook his head. He couldn’t understand what Fabian’s problem was. He’d been acting off since he got here. Seb could hardly believe this was his brother. They used to be so close. Closer than anything! They never fought over anything as petty as a song and a dance. Seb couldn’t quite believe this was Fabian in front of him. Fabian began to sulk.

“I want to go back to your room Seb. I’ve had enough now.” Fabian told him.

* * *

 

                It was a knock at the door that pulled Seb from the thoughts of his disastrous weekend. He really didn’t want to speak to anyone now but if he didn’t they’d only persist throughout the night. His parents had left with Fabian earlier on after a morning traipsing round the shops in town and a lunch together. Fabian had cheered up the second he was back with his parents. Seb didn’t quite know what to make of that. He stopped work on the formula he was on, well trying to work on. To be honest even engineering wasn’t working on clearing his mind right now. Perhaps a talk with whoever was at the door would though. “Come in.” Seb said. Heikki entered the room, shut the door and took a seat on Seb’s made bed.

“Hey. You okay. You’ve been a little down today.” Heikki asked.

“I’m fine.” Seb lied. Turning his chair round so he could speak to Heikki.

“I just wanted to check you weren’t feeling homesick after your parents left.” Heikki admitted.

“I’m not homesick.” Seb sighed. Heikki nodded.

“Brother trouble?” Heikki asked. Seb looked up at him. “I saw him have a bit of a hissy fit at you in the wonky last night.”

“That wasn’t my brother.” Seb answered. “It was a clever decoy of my brother. The real Fabian Vettel would never act like he did this weekend.”

“I don’t know. People change when you move away.” Heikki challenged Seb.

“And what would you know about that.” Seb scoffed. Heikki took a breath.

“Did you know I have a little brother?” Heikki asked. Seb physically reeled from Heikki’s news.

“You have a brother? There’s another Huovinen running around?”

“See. We’ve been flatmates for two months now. And you had no idea. That’s how much I talk about the little shit.” Heikki explained. Seb was taken back that Heikki would use such language to describe his brother. “We didn’t get on at home. We used to have screaming matches that could bring the house down. We hated each other. We avoided spending time together as much as was humanly possible. I was glad in a way to see the back of him when I moved away. I love him because he’s my brother. I don’t like him as a person.” Heikki admitted. Seb was shocked someone could think that about their sibling. He and Fabian never fought. He never understood siblings who fought like Heikki just described. He carried on speaking. “When I came away I fully expected my brother to not talk to me till Christmas. No Facebook messages, no emails, no calls, no texts. So imagine my surprise when earlier on this week I got a two page e-mail from him saying how much he loved me, how much he missed me and what was going on in his life.”

“You’re getting on again.” Seb said.

“It looks like it. Moving away from home means we’re no longer in each other’s pockets. So we’re no longer at each other’s throats all day. It’s better for us. But you and Fabian have the opposite problem. Being out of each other’s pockets has worsened your relationship.”

“He’s not the same person I knew when I left for Uni.” Seb admitted.

“And you’re not the same person when you left him for Uni.” Heikki pointed out. “I’ve seen the transformation Seb. Even over the two months here you’ve changed.” Seb looked confused at Heikki. So he elaborated. “Honest. My first opinion of you. There were icebergs out there with warmer hearts Seb.”

“Ouch.” Seb muttered. Miming something being driven into his heart.

“I’m sorry but it was the truth. You we’re cold. And standoffish. But over the days and weeks you began to open up to us. You thawed. And now I can’t imagine what a day in my life at Uni would be like without you.” Heikki admitted before switching the conversation again. “You and your brother were close weren’t you?”

“Inseparable.” Seb confirmed.

“So think about it from his point of view. His elder brother has gone away to Uni. He visits to find this confident, outgoing, crazy guy who claims to be his brother. Complete with new surrogate family as well in the form of some lunatic housemates. It’s got to sting just a bit to find you’ve been replaced.”

“He’s not been replaced! He’s my brother! No one could replace him!” Seb lashed out. He got quiet again. “Why did I have to change? It’s ruined everything.” Seb sulked and Heikki was reminded of the way Fabian was sulking last night. They really were brothers.

“Seb. You’ve moved away from home. Across hundreds of miles. Forced to live in a home with six strangers! You’re going to change. You can’t help it.” Heikki pointed out. So far his pep talk didn’t seem to be working.

“How do I let Fabian know it’s not for the worst? And how do I let him know he’s not been replaced.” Seb asked. Sinking down in his chair.

“Give him a couple of days to cool down then send him a message. Tell him everything. Tell him how difficult it’s been adjusting to living away from home.  Tell him about the disasters in the kitchen you’ve had. Tell him whatever. Tell him you still love him. And then don’t tell him anything. Talk to him. Talk about his life and what’s going on. Talk to him and say you can’t wait to spend Christmas break with him. Talk to him Sebby. Don’t tell him off.” Heikki summarised. “You and Fabian can still be as close. And you can still be the person you are here. It about balance.”

“Thank you Heikki.” Seb even let the corners of his mouth turn up in a slight smile. The two stood up and hugged one another. Heikki let go and grinned.

“You’re welcome Seb. And come on. If you’re half as close as you say you are you and Fabian can sort out this little road bump. You’ve not got a mountain between you and your asshole of a younger brother.” He pointed out.


	8. Jumpers, Trees and Present's Galore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to everyone who has read this story and added Kudos. Your response has been amazing and I love you all! But a special thanks goes out to the amazing Sally_Loves_Fanfiction, siriuslywinchester,turva-auto and my two annons on Tumblr for your comments. You are absolutely amazing guys! Here's the next chapter guys. I was planning on putting this up sooner but I had some serious writers block. Fear not I have gotten over it and I'm already working on the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

November seemed to pass by in a blur of assessments, deadlines and fun at weekends. Before Seb knew it, it was the last weekend in November. He taken Heikki’s advice and waited a few days before he talked to Fabian again. Fabian had been happy to talk and the two mended their differences from the weekend they spent together. They weren’t as close as they had been. But at least they were on the same page again. But now it was the weekend. And Dan had dragged the flat into the centre of town on some “secret mission.” He was pushing the group through the busy shopping centre. Seb wasn’t sure he liked the idea of a mission right now. Especially one Dan was heading. The Australian was lovely but he had the temperament of a hyperactive five year old sometimes. The secret mission didn’t seem so bad though as Dan pulled them into Primark. It wasn’t completely packed in the shop. But there was a definite crowd.

“So Dan. Come on, what’s the secret mission.” Antti asked as he looked around. Seb looked around the shop. There were no real clues so far as to what Dan might have been planning and that worried Seb.

“I brought you all here today because as you know December starts on Monday. Which can only mean one thing.” Dan grinned.

“A Christmas noose of tinsel tightening around my neck.” Mark suggested.                                                 

“The ominous sound of sleigh bells in the distance.” Antti added.

“Every third girl at a bus stop dressed up as a slutty Santa?” Heikki shrugged.

“No!” Dan argued. “Though you’re kind of right Heikki. But I was thinking more positive. Like we can officially wear Christmas jumpers!” Sebastian groaned. That’s why he dragged them out here. Sebastian didn’t understand the interest in tacky jumpers at Christmas time. What was the point? You just looked stupid. Plus you could wear them for one month of the year. And not even for all of it. No. Christmas jumpers were a no in Seb’s eyes.

“Not a hope in hell Dan.” Britta argued. Apparently the dislike of Christmas jumpers wasn’t just exclusive to him.

“Sorry mate. I’m with Britta on this one.” Mark agreed. “You’re not getting me in a jingle all the way jumper.”

“I’m passing as well.” Seb admitted. “Sorry Dan I just don’t understand the tacky jumper obsession.”

“Oh.” Dan’s shoulders drooped. “It’s stupid anyway. It’s a Riccardo tradition for all of us to wear tacky Christmas jumpers. I…I shouldn’t force family tradition onto you guys.” Dan’s grin fell from his face. “It was a silly idea. I just wanted it to feel more like home leading up to Christmas.” Dan looked up at them with a sad face and puppy eyes. He knew Dan was trying to guilt them into this. But still Seb found his heart breaking. He felt a pang of guilt that he was the reason Dan was sad.

“Don’t fall for the puppy eyes.” Heikki whispered the group as Dan carried on looking at them with such sadness.

“Resistance is futile though.” Antti argued. Seb was finding it increasingly hard to say no to Dan’s request.

“Damn it!” Seb heard from beside him as Britta cracked. “I’ll get a stupid jumper. But no lights or music.” She argued. Seeing some of the monstrosities on offer in the shop. Dan immediately perked up. A full beaming smile back on his face.

“Aww Britta. You’re amazing!” Dan admitted giving the blonde a hug. Britta just glared over his shoulder. He let go and looked at the others. “Anyone else changing their view on these jumpers.” But Dan grinned. “Mark you don’t get a say. You’re getting a Christmas jumper.”

“No fair.” Mark muttered.

“We Australian’s stick together!” Dan pointed out.

 “Fine I’ll get a Christmas jumper!” Mark sighed. He couldn’t really turn down Dan. Especially since they had agreed to stick together as Australians.

“Brilliant idea. Seb you don’t get a say either.”  Britta laughed as Seb pulled a face.

 “What?! Why?” Seb whined. But he knew full well what she was going to say.

“German solidarity.” She smiled smugly. There was no way Seb was getting out of this. He gave a groan but nodded his head in agreement. “Glad to hear you’re on board Seb.”

“See. I come to you now with a majority.” Dan told the Finnish boys. They still refused to back down though. “Come on guys. Please.” Dan once again unleashed his sad puppy eye stare.

“Fine!” Antti gave in. “Just stop with the puppy eyes. With some more underhanded tricks both Heikki and Tommi eventually agreed to get a tacky Christmas jumper and the group went off into the shop to look.

* * *

 

                “So many horrific jumpers. So little time to care.” Mark whined as he scanned the racks of tacky Christmas jumpers with Sebastian. “I can’t believe we got duped into this.”

“Please don’t make me wear this.” Sebastian begged. He held up a navy blue jumper. On it was a snowy scene with elves in traditional Christmas colours dancing around on it. The tips of the elves hats had a colour changing light on them that flashed out bright for all to see. It was tacky as hell!

“Damn! It should be criminal to wear that jumper.” Mark stared at the offending garment in Sebastian’s hand.

“Guys what do you think of…Damn! Seb tell me you’re not getting that!” Britta stared wide eyed at the elf monstrosity.

“I’m not.” Seb put the jumper down. “What have you got then?” Seb asked, indicating to the jumpers in Britta’s hand. She held up the two jumpers. The first was red. On the front in curly green writing was ‘Kiss me it’s Christmas.’ With mistletoe on there as well. The second was a navy blue jumper. On the front was Santa’s face and the words ‘Santa’s favourite Ho Ho Ho.’ Seb raised an eyebrow. He was pretty sure that wasn’t what Dan had in mind. “It’s different.” Seb shrugged.

“We’re supposed to be getting tacky Christmas jumpers. Not trashy Christmas jumpers.” Mark laughed. Her shoulders drooped.

“I have no idea what to get! I don’t want some light up monstrosity!” Britta argued. Mark looked around him and picked up something.

“Why not get this one.” Mark grinned evilly. Holding up a baby pink jumper. On the front was a grey squirrel in a Christmas hat, red scarf, red mittens, holding an acorn. Britta pulled a face as did Seb.

“That’s awful.” Britta told him. Sebastian chuckled at her reaction.

“I think it’s very you Roeske.” Mark laughed.

“I’ll pass Webber.” Britta told him as she disappeared off into the shop once again. Mark chuckled, putting the pink jumper down and looking again. Seb carried on surveying the options.  He turned his nose up at some of the more colourful horror jumpers before he spotted one. It was a Christmassy red. There was Rudolf’s face on the front with his red nose an actual pom-pom. He appeared to be smoking a pipe that was throwing out snowflakes. His antlers had several little bells on them that made a jingling sound every time the jumper moved.  Yes it was trashy. But at least it didn’t have lights and sound coming out from it. Sebastian found it in his size and slipped it on over the top of his head. “What do you think?” Seb asked as he found Mark. Mark grinned before laughing.

“Looks good on you mate. I think Rudolph is smoking some questionable snowflakes though.” Mark told him before holding his jumper up. It was navy blue with a shocked looking  gingerbread man with a Christmas hat on it. The right leg of the gingerbread mad had a bite taken out of it. While the gingerbread man was saying ‘Uh oh!’

“Perfect!” Sebastian laughed. The two kept a hold of their jumpers. They were tacky, yes, but they could have been worse.

                “This is a nightmare!” Tommi groaned as Antti held up a grey jumper to him. It had Santa dancing on a striped pole. There was a sign declaring it to be the ‘north pole.’ “There’s no way I’m wearing this.”

“Are you kidding me? It’s awesome. I’m getting it.” Antti grinned, holding onto his jumper.

“It’s not beating mine.” Heikki grinned as he showed off his jumper. It was a blue jumper with a polar bear with traditional Christmas hat on it. Though the polar bear was slumped on the floor holding a beer glass in hand.

“Looks like it’s just you that’s not got a jumper Tommi.” Dan told him as he jumped out. Showing the Finns the tacky horror jumper he selected. The jumper was navy blue and had a snowy Christmas scene on it with a Christmas tree. There was a polar bear in a Santa hat below it and a beer next to him. But the most atrocious thing about it. It had light on it, changing colour every few seconds or so. As far as jumpers went it was tacky as hell. But Dan was beaming. He got silence in return from the three Finns.

“Wow.” Antti said eventually.

“That might actually be classed as a crime to fashion.” Heikki pointed out.

“It’s perfect!” Dan gushed as he held up another jumper. “Here Tommi. There’s a tamer one for you.” He threw a red jumper at the Finn. On it was a Christmas tree with comedy googly eyes stuck to it.

“You’re right. It’s so much better than your jumper.” Tommi replied sarcastically. Eventually everyone got their jumpers sorted. Britta ended up with a black jumper with a cat on it. The cat was in a Christmas hat and luckily for her it only had the one bell on it. The group waited in line and paid for the jumpers.

“Thanks for getting jumpers guys.” Dan grinned as the group left the shop. Ready to do some more Christmas shopping.

* * *

 

                The flat was slowly transformed on Monday for Christmas. Seb had come home after having a coffee with Kimi to find Dan had gone to town. Turning their flat into a winter wonderland. Dan had decorated all the windows in the kitchen with paper snowflakes. He’d attacked the walls with tinsel, and added a Merry Christmas banner on the wall in the kitchen. The theme carried on into the corridor where he’d added tinsel down the sides. And attached a picture of a holly wreath to everyone’s door. It was fair to say Dan wasn’t toning back his Christmas spirit. The flat also all got a chocolate advent calendar each. The seven calendars were blue tacked on the wall in the kitchen. Next to the flat chunder chart and drinking rules. He’d also been round with a secret Santa for the flat. The idea was to get an inappropriate gift for £10 for the person you picked. Seb had a good idea what he wanted to get his person. And even gone as far as to order it online. He was just waiting for delivery now. As December kicked into full swing Seb found University was beginning to wind up for Christmas. At least for the engineers.  Dr Marko had been thrilled with the progress the class had made and was beginning to warm up and not be as ice cold. While Dr Newey was a lot happier with the class and was making jokes with them all now. Seb found there was no more coursework due in and class was now geared towards the final exam in January. The sports science students were also winding up for Christmas. However Britta seemed to be getting further into her course as she had three deadlines for coursework in a ten day period. While the boys were able to chill out she spent nearly all the time she had in her room. Concentrating on her essays. Seb did feel sorry for her. She really wasn’t in the Christmas spirit yet. It was late Thursday evening when a knock disturbed him. Seb had been watching TV on his laptop at the time. An F1 season review of 2004 and one of Michaels world championship winning years.

“Come in.” Seb told him. Mark appeared in his room and threw a long sleeved black shirt at him.

“Get into that. And a pair of black jeans.” Mark explained. Seb held up the shirt.

“What? Why?” He asked.

“I’ll explain in a moment. As soon as you’re dressed come into my room.” Mark left the room leaving Seb with no more of an explanation. He sighed before changing and following Mark’s instructions. As soon as he was dressed he went down the corridor to Mark’s room, who let him in immediately. Mark’s room was a mirror image of his own only messier than his. There were clothes in a heaped mess on the floor by his wardrobe. There were books all over the side; mostly because one shelf of his book case was taken up by photo frames of Mark with his friends. His walls had several posters on it, including a James Bond and Star Wars poster. Mark’s tiny unmade single bed had avengers duvet covers. Very soon Dan, Jev, Heikki, Antti and Tommi also arrived in Mark’s room all dressed similarly to Seb. “Now you may be wondering why I’ve called you in here.”

“I was actually wondering why you’ve got us dressed so stupidly.” Heikki admitted.

“Beyond the point Heikki.” Mark pointed out. “Now as you may have noticed we have a member of the flat who’s been snowed under with coursework recently.”

“Britta.” Antti added. Though everyone knew exactly who it was without Antti having to state her name.

“Bingo. She’s the only member of the flat not in the Christmas spirit.” Mark pointed out.

“Yeah. That’s not her fault is it? It might have something to do with the three essays she has due in.” Jev kindly spoke.

“You’re probably right Jev. But the again that is beyond the point. Now Dan has done an amazing job adding that touch of Christmas to the flat.”

“Thank you very much.” Dan took a bow. “I’m glad you all noticed.”

“We did. However we did forget one thing. One big thing that all houses need at Christmas time.  Something that’ll cheer Britta up when she sees it.” Mark grinned. “A Christmas tree.”

“Mark. It’s 9 o clock at night. Where the hell do you think we’re going to find a Christmas tree at this time of night?” Heikki asked. And suddenly it clicked in Seb’s head why they were all dressed in black.

“MARK! NO!” Seb began. But Mark rushed forward and covered his mouth.

“Keep it down Seb. I want this to be a surprise.” Mark hissed as he uncovered Seb’s mouth.

“Mark! We are not stealing a Christmas tree from the woods!” Sebastian hissed back at him.

“Oh yes we are.”

“Oh no we’re not.”

“Oh yes we are.”

“Mark we’re not stealing a tree from the woods and that’s final!” Seb hissed putting his foot down.

* * *

 

                The woods around Woodside were the last place Seb wanted to be right now. The team had set off at half nine and followed Mark into the woods. Seb was still not happy about the plan. But somehow Mark managed to talk him into it. That didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous about it. After all security could catch them at any moment. It was cold and Seb shivered. But Mark had insisted the group couldn’t ruin the all black look the group had going on right now. Seb could see his breath in front of him as he traipsed through the wood. Hearing the twigs snap underfoot and the crunch of fallen leaves. The wood floor was littered with various beer cans and bottles. Seb swore he even spotted a condom, which was just nasty. The woods were grotty to say the least. But eventually Mark stopped them in front of a pine tree.

“I did a bit of a search in here earlier with Fernando and JB. This was the tree we were after.” Mark explained. The tree was huge. There was no way the seven of them would get the thing back to the flat. Let alone get it in the door.

“Mark. I think you’re being a little optimistic.” Antti laughed.

“I think you’re being an idiot” Heikki muttered.

“ That’s a pine tree. Christmas trees are traditionally spruce trees.” Tommi scoffed.

“There were no spruce trees.” Mark admitted as he pulled out the saw blade on his pen knife he brought with him. “And we’re after a branch Antti. Not the whole tree.” He set about selecting a tree branch and slowly began to saw through the branch. It seemed to be taking forever in Seb’s mind. He doubted security came out here often. But what if they did!

“What happens if we get caught?” Sebastian hissed.

“We won’t.” Mark shrugged as he sawed away at the branch on the pine tree in the wood. “Come on. How often do you think they check the woods for tree branches missing on trees?”

“What if security notices a tree branch missing and on his next check of the block Christian spots it in our kitchen?” Heikki asked.

“We tell him the truth. We got it from a reputable source…Flavio sold it to us.” Mark laughed as he carried on sawing through the branch. There was a huge crack as the branch fell to the floor.

“Timber.” Dan sniggered.

“Right. That’s the hard bit over with. Care to help me get this branch back to the flat boys.”

* * *

 

                It took some heaving and quite a few swear words curtesy of everyone but eventually with some effort the tree branch was in the kitchen. Due to a lack of an actual stand Dan and Mark arranged two of the kitchen chairs into a sort of supportive base for the tree. The boys stood back and admired their handiwork. It was wonky; a few of the branches off the main branch were trailing on the floor. While the right side of the pine branch seemed to be huge compared to the almost non-existent left side.

“This might be the saddest Christmas tree I’ve ever seen.” Heikki admitted.

“It’s certainly the most student one I’ve ever seen.” Dan laughed. “But your right. It’s perfect. We needed a tree.” Seb admired the branch tree. Yes it was probably illegal to steal the branch from the tree in the woods. But at least it felt a little more Christmassy in the kitchen now. That was till Seb noticed something crawling on the floor. And another. And another. It was clear where they were coming from.

“SHIT!” Seb shouted as he ran to grab the hoover out the pantry.

“Bugs!” Jev shrieked and hid behind Dan as a swarm came out of the thee.

“Shhhhh! Keep it down. This is still a secret.” Mark hissed as Seb plugged in the hoover. While the infestation of bugs from the branch carried on crawling on the floor and up the walls. The boys switched on the hoover. It probably wasn’t the best way of dealing with the bugs. But with so many to get rid of it was really the only option. Eventually after some effort the boys got rid of all the bugs and the kitchen was back to a picturesque student scene. “Right. Keep quiet. Heikki can you open the kitchen door for me. I’m getting the guest of honour.” Mark ran out of the room and knocked on Britta’s door. It was a minute or two before. Heikki opened the door and Mark brought Britta into the room. Covering her eyes so she couldn’t see what was going on.

“Mark I really don’t have time for this.” She told him as she shuffled forward into the room. “I need to proof read my essay.”

“If you’re that low on time I’ll proof read your essay for you. I might learn something about Shakespeare’s dick jokes.” Mark laughed. Seb watched as Britta crossed her arms and huffed. “Come on Britta. You can spare five minutes for me. I promise you, you won’t regret it.” Mark told her in a singsong voice.

“Fine. You win Webber.” Britta replied as Mark got her into position in front of the Christmas tree.

“Ready! 3…2…1” Mark took his hands off Britta’s eyes. She blinked a few times before she really took in what was in front of her. Confusion fell on her face.

“Why is there a pine tree branch in our kitchen?” She asked.

“It’s a Christmas tree!” Dan explained. Britta still looked confused. She took in all the boys in their all black outfits covered in dirt and the sudden appearance of a tree in her flat at 10 o clock at night. She put two and two together.

“You cut a fucking branch off a tree! I’m sure that’s illegal!” Britta shrieked. Turing abound to face the group gathered around her.

“Liberated. We liberated the branch from the tree.” Mark told her. Britta stared dumfounded at the boys. Slowly shaking her head. Wondering just how the boys could be so stupid. “We just wanted to cheer you up Roeske.” Mark admitted. Slightly sad his gesture seemed to be backfiring “You’ve been so miserable with coursework we though decorating the tree as a flat would cheer you up.” Britta sighed looking down at the ground. She was still shaking her head but there was a grin creeping onto her face.

“So you decided to steal a branch. Knowing full well if horrifying Horner caught you you’d be in serious trouble.  All to cheer me up.”

“That about sums it up.” Seb agreed with her point.

“Who idea was this?” She asked. The six boys pointed to Mark. Britta turned around to face Mark before standing on tiptoes and throwing her arms around him. A kiss on the cheek included in her embrace.

“You really do have a heart of gold sometimes. Thank you.” Britta told him as Mark hugged her back.

“You’re welcome.” Mark answered back. Britta went around the kitchen giving each of the boys involved a hug. Seb was glad to see she was cheering up after the week of moping about her coursework. As soon as he’d had his hug Dan had run off to his room. Coming back a moment later with decorations.

“Come on then. Let’s get this tree decked out!” Dan cheered, throwing Santa hats out at everyone. They spent a while decorating their student Christmas tree. There were fairy lights to go on, baubles to add, tinsel to attack the tree with. While Seb had a creative idea for the angel on top of the Christmas tree. He set about cutting out a small pair of angel wings from a piece of paper. Seb then got Britta to print out a specific photo. He then attached the wings to a cut out picture of Antti in drag from Halloween before sticking it to the top of the tree. Eventually after decorating the tree for half an hour the flat stepped back to admire their handiwork. They had gone a little OTT on the decorations. Even going as far as to add skull baubles to the tree, courtesy of Heikki. But Seb was proud of their work. And Mark’s plan had worked. Britta now had the biggest grin on her face.

“I think it looks wonderful.” Antti admitted as he admired the tree.

“Ugliest Christmas tree ever.” Tommi laughed.

* * *

 

                December just seemed to get madder and madder as the days went on. Despite his protests when they did it Seb agreed to help Kimi’s flat locate a good branch to use as a Christmas tree. And he also noted Lewis and Rob’s flat had much the same idea. The pine tree looked very bare on its lower limbs by the end of the week. Britta handed in her last essay and was finally able to kick back with the boys. She even found she had time to cook some gingerbread men for the flat. Seb had particularly enjoyed that treat. The flat had gone to the wonky sheep Christmas party which understandably had been a mad affair. The flat and Jev had all dressed in their tacky Christmas jumpers which Dan was delighted about. Seb found the jumper was actually starting to grow on him. In a tacky Christmassy way. The usual suspects of the block had met up and got drunk at the party. There was a team quiz first which none of them won. But at least 152 had come out top of the block. This was swiftly followed by some Christmas karaoke. Seb had butchered ‘All I Want For Christmas.’ Lewis and Jenson slurred their way through ‘Fairy-tale of New York.’ While Dan selected a rock track Christmas song to assault everyone’s ears with. His rock version of ‘Frosty the snowman’ went down with mixed reviews. Seb also found himself packing for the trip away with the snowrider’s. The flat, as well as many others in the block, were looking forward to the prospect of a week of skiing in the French resort of Val d Isere. Seb had been out shopping after they were presented with a list of fancy dress for each of the nights they were there. They also chose to celebrate their last day of term at Uni with a Christmas dinner at the Carvery across the road from the student village. Since tomorrow they had a long overnight coach journey down to the alps. Once they returned to the flat thought quickly turned to the small batch of presents under the tree. The secret Santa gifts.

“So. Should we open them now considering we just had Christmas dinner? Or should we wait and open them on Christmas day with our families?” Dan asked. The flat were once again sat around the round table in the kitchen, chatting and genuinely refusing to move after being stuffed with turkey at the carvery. Dan and Mark had brought in the comfy chairs from their rooms to replace the chairs holding up the Christmas branch.

“If you think I’m opening whatever inappropriate gift you got me in front of my parents you’re mistaken.” Heikki scoffed. “Let’s open them now.”

                “Britta. Ladies first.” Dan said as he handed over her gift from under the tree. “I got it for you.”  Dan beamed.

“Thanks Dan.” Britta eyed the weirdly wrapped present with concern and picked it up to shake it. There was a sound inside. Britta shook the present again. “I think it’s food of some kind. But I have no idea.” She admitted as Dan just kept on grinning. Carefully she opened the present. Seb couldn’t see what Dan had gotten her but as soon as she saw Britta’s face went an alarming shade of red from embarrassment. Dan began to cackle as Britta pulled out her presents for all to see. Seb laughed when he saw what Dan had gotten her as did the rest of the flat while Britta tried to hide her reddening face.

“Sex dice and gummy penises. Nice choice Dan.” Mark told him as Britta finally looked up. Her face was till bright red though.

“Looks like Britta’s going to be sucking dicks all Christmas.” Heikki couldn’t help but make a joke at her expense.

“Thanks again Dan.” Britta managed to mumble before opening her box of gummy dicks and trying one. Seb could swear he heard Mark mumble ‘you suck on that dick’ But no one else seemed to pick up on it. Though Britta did send a glare Mark’s way.

“You’re welcome Britta. Can I go next?” Dan asked. Looking like an excitable child. No one seemed to mind letting the hyper childlike Australian go first.

“Go ahead.” Seb told him as Dan picked up a boxy looking package from beneath the Christmas branch. Dan gave it a shake before ripping the paper off in excitement. It was a cardboard box. Dan ripped open the box and poured the content out onto the table. Seb stared in shock at the gift as did everyone else. “A blindfold and red fluffy handcuffs. Damn! Me and Jev are going to have some fun with these.” That seemed to silence everyone as Dan took a photo on his phone to send to Jev.

“I’m glad they’ll get some use. I think.” Tommi tried to weigh up in her mind if it was good or bad. But shook it off as he reached under the tree for his present. “I’m going next.” He grinned picking up a squishy package.

“What is it?” Mark asked. Tommi squished the present but got no clues as to what it could be.

“No idea. Some kind of clothing.” He admitted before reading the tag (Simply saying it was from his secret Santa) and ripping off the paper. Seb laughed. Whoever got Tommi brought him two packs of man thongs. Tommi raised an eyebrow. Before turning next to him. “Pretty tame Heikki.” He admitted.

“How did you know it was me!” Heikki shouted.

“Because it’s too take for Antti…And I recognise your handwriting.” Tommi admitted. “But they’re wonderful. I’m sure I’ll get a chance to wear them on the ski trip.”

“Aww no! We’re sharing a room with you. You’ll be wandering around with your ass cheeks on show!” Antti moaned.

“Deal with it suckers.” Tommi grinned.

“And on that bombshell I’m getting my gift out.” Heikki span round to pick his gift up. “Oh fuck!” He announced before putting up a large phallus shaped object and putting it on the table to show. Seb lost it as did the others round the table.

“Is that what I think it is.” Mark cackled. Heikki groaned as he unwrapped it and sure enough, it was a large dildo.

“Asshole.” Heikki glared at Antti who was in stitches.

“That’s one place you can put it.” Antti smiled before descending into laughter again. Seb just laughed at Heikki’s embarrassed face and the gift he had in his hands. Heikki had a tight smile on his face but his pale skin gave away the rising blush on his cheeks.

“I’m so glad I opened this now and not in front of my family.” Heikki sighed as he threw Antti’s gift at him. Eventually everyone settled down enough for Antti to open his gift. Once again it was some kind of squishy package. Antti didn’t even try to guess it as he ripped off the paper feverishly. Grinning when he saw the gift.

“A mankini! Brilliant. I always wanted one of those.” He joked holding up the lime green scrap of fabric. “Who do I have to thank for this.”

“Me.” Mark answered. Though he regretted it when Antti came over and hugged Mark. Even giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek “Get off!” Mark batted Antti away.

“Aww but Mark. You deserve a hug for the awesome gift.” Antti laughed as Tommi got out the second to last Christmas present from under the tree.

“It’s for you Mark.” Tommi threw the present as Antti went back to his seat. Seb began to get nervous. He hoped Mark would see the funny side of the gift. Mark shook the package.

“Nope No idea what you got me Seb.” Mark admitted. A confused look on his face. Seb’s eyes widened in shock.

“How did you know it was me!” Seb asked.

“Because everyone but you has had their gift. And Britta can’t have gotten me because that would mean you would have had your own name.” Mark told him as he tore off the nice wrapping paper from the present. Mark stared wide eyed at the gift on front of him as the flat stared in shock. “Seb! Saint Seb! You brought me a sex doll!” Mark managed to finally say.

“We corrupted you. It took us a term. But we corrupted the innocent one of the flat.” Dan admitted looking over at Seb. Sebastian felt his face go red as the others seemed to take a moment to comprehend what was going on.

“It’s definitely an inappropriate gift.” Mark admitted. “Good call Seb.” Seb grinned at Mark. He was glad Mark was happy with his gift. Tommi passed the last gift to him. Seb wondered what it was. It was a weird shape with a solid box on top. Seb poked the festive wrapping and heard a crinkling sound of a packet.

“I’ll admit I went pretty tame on your gift.” Britta explained as she ate another one of the gummy dicks. “These actually aren’t bad Dan.” She nodded. Seb focused on the present.

“I’ve got no idea what it is.” He admitted before ripping open the paper. Discarding Frosty the snowman’s wrapping paper face on the floor. The two gifts fell out onto the table and Seb could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. There on the table was a box claiming to contain a chocolate penis as well as a large bag of penis pasta. The flat laughed at the gift though Seb was glad it wasn’t some kind of sex toy like Heikki or something inappropriate like handcuffs. At least Britta sort of aired on the side of decency. But only just. “You’re right. This is tame. Thank you Britta.” He admitted picking up the pasta and turning it over in his hand. “Guess I’m eating penis pasta in the New Year.” The flat messed about with their gifts that evening. Seb began to eat the chocolate shaped penis he was given while Mark blew up his sex doll. Antti and Tommi did some kind of horrific fashion show much to the horror of the occupants of the flat. The flat then settled down in Heikki’s room to watch ‘Elf.’ Too soon Seb found himself settling back in his room to go to sleep. Not that he could. He was looking too forward to his holiday tomorrow.


	9. Travelling, Skiing and an Unexpected Night Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've fanally written this chapter. Apologies for it taking so long. I've been busy with competitions and my age old enemy writers block. A huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to this story. You are amazing people. But a special thanks goes out to the ever amazing turva_auto, F1 princess, Phoenix3, tanyakini93, and siriuslywinchester for your comments. They have kept me seriously motivated when I was struggling with this chapter so thank you! Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

“This is going to be awesome!” Dan shouted as he checked in with the snowrider’s rep and was given his trip t shirt. It was navy blue with the word ‘Snowriders’ in capital letters on the front. On the back was a glow in the dark version of the Snowrider’s logo. The logo was of course a mountain range. The flat had made their way down at 2pm to outside Fulton house, the main hub of the university. From here they would get on the coaches that would take them down to the alps. Seb had to admit he was really looking forward to the trip away. He found he was barely able to keep a beaming smile off his face. He was off on his first parent free holiday with his friends. It was easy enough to spot the Snowrider’s of the university. After all they were all the people with suitcases, ski bags, snowboard cases, and boot bags. Seb checked in with the rep and got the trip shirt before setting his suitcase down next to the pile of luggage destine for the coach he was on. He waited as the other members of his flat and the members of his block who were coming along checked in. Though he didn’t have to wait long for Kimi to appear next to him.

“Moi Seb. Mind if I sit next to you on the coach down?” Kimi asked. Seb was shocked. The journey was overnight but it was about 17-18 hours on the coach there. Could Kimi put up with him for that long?

“Sure. You’re more than welcome to.” Seb agreed. Very soon as the last people arrived the group boarded the coach, setting off towards the winter wonderland.

* * *

 

                “I spy with my little eye. Something beginning with…T” Lewis announced.

“Is it traffic?” Jenson asked. Seb could see Claire rubbing her temples. Looking as if she was trying to keep under control. He didn’t blame her. The traffic was horrid and the coach had been crawling along for the last half an hour. Lewis and Jenson had started playing I spy five minutes ago but were yet to change from traffic as the answer. It was fair to say they were pissing everyone off.

“Correct your go.” Lewis told him.

“I spy with my little eye something beginning with…T” Jenson copied.

“Traffic?” Lewis asked.

“You’re a mind reader Lewis! Your turn.” Jenson told him.

“I spy with my little eye something beginning with…T.”

“The answer is traffic. It has been the last twenty times you’ve played. We know. We’re stuck in traffic!” Claire shouted as she twisted round in her seat to yell at the two boys behind her. Finally having enough of the damn game.

“Alright Claire calm down. No need to get your knickers in a twist.” Lewis held up his hands in a sign of innocence. Not that this improved Claire’s mood as she turned round and slouched down in her chair with a huff.

“Look at the positives people! We’re going to have an amazing time when we get there.” Mark tried his best to look on the bright side of their situation.

“When we get there.” Stefania mumbled from behind him.

“Positive thoughts only Stef!” Mark argued with her.

“Well while we’re stuck in traffic I might as well hand these out.” The Snowriders rep announced as he came up the coach. Handing out a Snowriders lanyard with a trip information booklet on it. In it contained the usual information. The hotel they were staying in, the emergency contact for the rep, the best bars in the area. It also had some information on which fancy dress was on each night. Seb had gotten the list a few weeks in advance and the flat had scoured charity shops for clothes they could use for costumes. It also contained the trip drinking rules. Most were the same as the international drinking rules the flat abided by anyway. It was only when he got to the last one Seb stared at the booklet.

“Rule 8: When a committee member chants “Snowriders get naked.” You have to remove your t shirt. What kind of club have we signed up for?” Seb asked Kimi.

“An interesting one.” Kimi shrugged. “It’s going to be a good trip Sebby.” Seb gave Kimi a goofy grin. He was right. It was going to be a good trip once they got out of the traffic and on their way.

* * *

                Seb couldn’t sleep. He still felt like he was on that sodding boat crossing the channel. And when he closed his eyes the swaying seemed to get worse. It wasn’t something new. Seb had suffered from motion sickness since he was a child. He always felt like he was on a turbulent plane hours after he landed. Most of the time he didn’t mind. But now as he tried to sleep it was off putting to say the least. He looked out at the pitch black landscape of France and sighed. There was nothing really to see at this time of night as the coach sped along the French motorway. Seb sighed and looked around at the occupants of the coach once again. After the initial excitement of being in France had worn off; one by one the group had fallen asleep until only Seb was left awake. Seb chuckled internally when he caught sight of Heikki and Antti. Antti had graciously agreed to share his blanket with Heikki, though it looked like he would come to regret his kindness. Heikki had many endearing qualities about him. Cover hog was not one of them, as he had practically stolen the entire blanket off of Antti. As he looked around at his sleeping friends he found he was half tempted to snap a photo of Rob and Claire. She was resting her head on Rob’s shoulder, who had rested his head on hers. The two were sound asleep, sharing a blanket and looking like they would not wake up anytime soon. Seb thought thee two looked rather sweet. One person who was not so sweet however was Lewis. His snoring was diabolical. How anyone in 157 got any sleep at night was beyond Seb. The snoring however did seem to wake Jenson up. He stirred a bit before appearing to wake up. He didn’t register Seb being awake. Instead he responded to Lewis’ snoring by smacking him.

“Wha…What?” A dozy looking Lewis woke up as Jenson feigned being asleep. Lewis groaned and fell back to sleep. Though he’d stopped snoring for the moment. Seb chuckled at the scene he just witnessed. This caused Kimi, who was next to Seb, to stir.

“Sebby?” Kimi mumbled.

“Sorry Kimi. Go back to sleep.” Seb told him. By now though the Finn was slowly beginning to wake up. Stretching his arms above his head.

“What are you still doing up?” He asked.

“Can’t sleep.” Seb replied honestly. “I still feel like I’m on that boat.” Seb told him.

“I have an idea.” Kimi mumbled as he yawned. “Put your head on my shoulder and close your eyes.” Seb resisted at first but eventually gave in. As he closed his eyes Kimi began to stroke his arm in a soothing way as he hugged the German. He even broke out into a mumbled Finnish lullaby. Seb listened to the words as they calmed him down. Within a few minutes he was asleep like everyone else on the coach.

* * *

 

                “Room 31. Sebastian, Mark, Daniel, Jean-Eric, and Britta. Can one of you come and collect your key.” The rep asked them. The rooms had been sorted out before they went and Seb had agreed to stay with the group in his room. Heikki, Tommi and Antti had joined Kimi and Valtteri. Creating ‘Finntopia’ as they put it. Danni, Jenson, Lewis, Fernando and Paul were in together. While the final room was Claire, Susie, Stefania, Rob and Felipe. Seb grabbed the key and very soon the five were outside the hotel room door. Seb turned the key in the lock and opened the door. The room was alpine compact. Or at least that was how Seb would describe it. There was a tiny kitchenette in the hallway big enough for one person to cook in. The first room Seb explored was a lounge. Seb could see in maintained the alpine look, with white walls and a lot of wood as well. There was a small table and chairs in one corner and a sofa. That doubled as the double bed of the room. There was also a door out to the balcony of the room. Next to the lounge was a cramped bedroom with three single beds. The walls in here were a dark peach which actually made the room look good. There would be little shelf space for whoever was in here. But you had to compare that with the beautiful view out onto the mountain. Seb could even see a ski lift and run from the window. He was thrilled with the bathroom though. It was a decent size with a large bath and built in shower. The bath would be bliss! The flat at Uni didn’t have one and Seb missed soaking in the tub. There was a sink and a toilet as well. It was liveable, he concluded.

“Anyone got a cat? I don’t think this apartment is big enough to swing it around in.” Mark explained as he walked in.

“It’s Alpine compact.” Jev laughed as he and Dan checked out the apartment. Eventually after everyone arrived in the room discussion soon turned to sleeping arrangements.

“Right. Who’s rooming with whom?” Seb asked.

“Well. Me and Britta were hoping to take the double bed.” Mark winked.

“In your dreams Webber.” Britta scoffed.

“Aww. Am I really that bad?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

“If you don’t mind.” Dan butted in. “I was hoping to take the double bed for me and Jev.”

“It would be wonderful.” Jev added on.

“Go on. Take it. I don’t have an issue with it. Do you guys?” Seb asked. Both Britta and Mark agreed to let them have the double bed.  Seb pulled his bag towards the three person bedroom. He was dead tired right now after not sleeping till late. He honestly thought the others would be like that. Though despite the gruelling travel Mark and Britta seemed to be in the mood to tease one other. Seb ignored the two as he threw his bag rather stupidly on the middle bed.

“So. Snowriders get naked. Best have brought your good bras with you Britta.” Mark baited her as he took the bed closest to the window. Britta automatically took the bed closest to the door. Leaving Seb as an unfortunate piggy in the middle. Damn. He hadn’t thought that through too well.

“Eff off Mark. And my bras are always amazing.” Britta argued.

“If this week is going to be you two trading insults I’m staying on the floor in Kimi’s room!” Seb argued.

“Ah. Cross my heart we’ll be good Seb.” Mark told him as he even did the action to go with it.

“Promise.” Britta agreed.

“Besides. Do you want to stay in Finntopia? Tommi’s going to be wearing his new man thongs. And Antti’s going to be in his mankini.” Mark shivered.

“That is not a mental image I wanted in my head.” Seb admitted.

* * *

 

                “To our holidays!” Valtteri cheered.

“To our holidays!” Seb and the others cheered and downed their respective shots of drink. Seb had gotten more use over the term to the way vodka burned his throat. They had all met up for a bit of a drinking session in Finntopia. Seb and many other members of the room had a nap during the day to be energised for their first morning skiing. They wisely decided to skip the clubbing tonight that everyone else on the trip seemed hell bent on. Deciding instead to have a more exclusive party before a nice night of much needed sleep.

“So who’s looking forward to tomorrow?” Claire asked once she had finished wincing from the strong vodka.

“I just hope I don’t break anything.” Dan admitted. He, Felipe and Mark ad never been skiing before. Danni, whose father worked as a skiing instructor, had agreed to take the boys for lessons in the morning. Leaving them to practice their newfound skills in the afternoon. And giving Danni the chance for some serious skiing.

“You’ll do fine.” Jev assured his boyfriend. “I have every confidence in you.”

“You’re too sweet.” Dan admitted.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Mark had no concern about the week ahead of him.

“Quietly confident Mark?” Jenson asked.

“Vocally confident. How hard can it be?”

“Famous last words.” Rob laughed. The group chatted and carried on drinking till late before leaving for bed.

“Night Kimi.” Seb yawned as he reached the room door to leave.

“Night Seb. Ten AM tomorrow. Bottom of the gondola up?” Kimi suggested. Seb knew he was a good skier much like himself.

“Sounds like a plan.” Seb admitted. “Night.” He exited the room, and went down to his room where he fell to sleep very quickly.

* * *

 

                “I feel pain. All over. Especially in my legs.” Mark groaned as he fell on top of his bed after a hard day skiing. His lesson from Danni had gone okay. But the practice in the afternoon had been painful, with him falling over more times than he could count. Dan and Felipe seemed to be having similar trouble as well. What Mark hadn’t prepared for though was the toll skiing took on your legs. And as he moaned in pain he spoke again. “Why did no one warn me skiing would be so painful?” He complained as me massaged his legs.

“Didn’t think.” Britta told him as she opened her book to read. Now getting the chance to read for fun once again.

“Don’t get smart Britta.” Mark complained. Seb wasn’t listening to the argument. Yes he did feel the burn from skiing. But he had an amazing day. He and Kimi had gone down some hard and fast runs today in the beautiful sunshine of the day. The snow conditions were perfect! The two shared a large plate of chips in a quiet little mountain restaurant at lunchtime before skiing by themselves once again in the afternoon. Kimi had been great fun to ski with. A great skier with a good technique. He’d also been wonderful, chatting with Seb on the lifts up. The two even had a cup of hot chocolate before taking on the run back to their resort that night. As he replayed it in his mind a goofy grin plastered Seb’s face. He honestly thought after the travel yesterday Kimi would be sick of Seb But he wasn’t. The Finn was happy to spend an increasing amount of time with him. “How was your day?”

“Sorry.” Seb came back to reality.

“How was your day with the Kimster?” Mark asked.

“You call him the Kimster.” Seb said in a confused voice. A slight pang of jealousy going through him. He and Kimi were close. So why couldn’t he call him Kimster.

“Not to his face.” Mark admitted. And Seb felt the jealously disappear. Being replaced by a touch of guilt. He shouldn’t be jealous about a silly nickname. He was being irrational. Mark ploughed on. “I think he would never speak to me again. I would miss his five word responses to my questions.”

“He’s just selective with his responses. Don’t worry.” Seb clarified.

“He’s never selective with you.” Britta chipped in. Her eyes never leaving the pages of her book.

“We just get on.” Seb argued.

“Hey. Not saying it’s a bad thing. Everyone needs someone. I’m glad the Kimster has you to talk to.” Mark added.

“Guys.” Dan poked his head around the door into the room. “Jev has graciously offered to cook a traditional French dinner for us. Are you in?”

* * *

 

                Getting ready for the night ahead had taken a while. The room pre drank as they got ready for the evening. Tonight the Snowriders fancy dress was “Noah’s ark” They had given each room an animal to be. Seb’s room had fortunately got the easy animal of zebra. The room in question had all gone to Primark to purchase a cheap zebra onesie. Dan had also brought some face paint out with him to decorate the faces of the room.

“So how did you get so good at face painting?” Seb asked. He was sat on the floor opposite Dan as the Australian painted zebra stripes on a quarter of Seb’s face. He’d given everyone the same stripes in different places on their faces. It looked very artistic it had to be said.

“Oh. I used to work in a children’s play centre as a party host. They taught me how to face paint.” Dan admitted as he added the finishing touches to Seb’s stripes. “Right Sebby the Zebra. You are done. Beautiful boyfriend! You’re next!” As soon as everyone was done, and they had posed for the obligatory photo Britta took, the room made their way down to meet the others. Seb grinned when he saw everyone dressed up. There were lions, tigers, panthers as well as butterflies and leopards. The Jellyfish room had done amazingly. Getting clear umbrellas and attaching pink streamers to them to make it look like a jellyfish. Creative, Seb mused.

“Wow. You look good enough to eat. Nice face painting job.” Kimi admitted. Seb was rather confused till he got the reference. Prompted by Kimi’s costume.

“Oh yeah. Please don’t eat me Mr Lion. I’ll buy you a pint of beer if you don’t!” Seb laughed.

“Deal.” Kimi agreed.

* * *

 

                “Wow. The club is packed!” A lion clad Heikki shouted over the noise. The Underground club was situated right at the end of town in the next village along from where the Snowriders were staying. Coaches would be running all night to bring Snowriders to and from the club as they wished. The club itself was very bare inside with concrete walls everywhere. There was a busy bar area with a loud thumping bass throughout. The bright lights lit up on the grooving bodies while there were places for you to hang your ski jackets. The club was currently packed with other university ski clubs on their holidays as well. Though it was easy to spot the Snowriders as animals among the superhero’s, drag queens and tight and bright clubbers from other Uni’s.

“It’s nice to know insanity is ingrained in the DNA of every snow club.” Tommi laughed. Seb could only just hear him above the noise as he hung his coat up. It appeared the club in the Alps was a lot more liberal and lax than the clubs back at Uni. After all they were happy to let people dance on their wooden tables. Britta had already been pulled up on one to dance. She seemed happy to be up there dancing with a very cute guy in florescent green leggings, a pink tutu, florescent beads, and a tight florescent yellow top. Seb grinned and left to grab a beer for himself and Kimi as promised.

“Thank you. Kippis.” Kimi told him when Seb handed him the beer.

“Prost.” The two clinked glasses and headed for the dancefloor where the other people were. Seb could see Mark was dancing happily with tiger Fernando and Jenson. While Heikki was chatting to a girl in a butterfly costume. Antti , who was already rather drunk, was trying to teach a room of males who were given penguins how to waddle properly. Tommi was laughing at Antti’s actions. He appeared to be recording the evidence. Presumably to use for black male purposes at some point. Seb laughed and danced with Kimi. He also danced with the other members of their group including a panther Rob and Felipe as well as tiger Lewis, Danni and Paul. The drinks flowed freely and liberally amongst the group. With the Snowriders committee coming round with their own booze to drink. They poured a shot straight from the bottle into Seb’s mouth. He had no idea what it was but he liked the taste of it. Britta eventually brought her suspiciously florescent friend over to dance once they got bored of dancing on the table tops. The night had been brilliant till a chant broke out amongst the crowd.

“Snowriders! Get naked! Snowriders! Get naked! Snowriders! Get naked!” The chanting begun. Despite feeling slightly tipsy Seb felt nervous. There were other clubs here who might judge him for getting shirtless. Kimi, who he was dancing with at the time, was already unzipping his lion onesie and pulling it off. Pulling his arms up and tying them round his waste so only his chest showed. Seb got a good chance to look at Kimi’s torso. After all he didn’t look at Kimi during the skinny dipping at the start of the year; he hadn’t had the chance to really look during their whitewash run. And the less said about initiations night the better, he really hadn’t wanted to look then. Kimi was surprisingly well toned. There was some definite definition to his pecks. And if Seb wasn’t mistaken there was just the faintest outline of some kind of six pack lower down on his stomach. Seb was impressed. Kimi smirked.

“Hey. Stop staring at me and start getting naked. Snowriders! Get naked!” Kimi told him. Seb blushed. Hoping his Zebra make up and the pulsing lights in the club covered up his blush. He copied Kimi. Seb felt his stomach jolt as he could see Kimi slowly drag his eyes over Seb’s torso. “Looking good Seb.” And now Seb began to feel his face burn in embarrassment in recognition of Kimi’s praise. The awkward moment could have carried on forever Seb felt if it wasn’t for the commotion.

“Antti! I swear we can’t take you anywhere!” A shirtless (though luckily bra wearing) panther Claire shouted. Seb and Kimi turned and laughed. Antti had taken the ‘Snowriders get naked’ to a new level. He had completely lost his lion onesie. Instead he was dancing around to cheers and wolf whistles in his lime green mankini.” His ass cheeks clearly on display for everyone in the club to see.

“Mark is really going to regret getting him that.” Seb explained to Kimi.

* * *

 

                Seb finally stumbled out of the club at 1AM with his and Kimi’s room in tow. Everyone was back in their onesies looking shattered. They waited at the bus stop for a coach to take them back to their village. Britta gave a coy wave to her florescent friend as he made his way up the hill with his friends. Seb noticed he appeared to have some zebra face paint on him as well as some red lipstick. He had also lost the florescent necklaces he had been wearing earlier on in the club. They were now around Britta’s neck.

“Guys!” The florescent guy attracted his friend’s attention. “You’ll never guess what happened! I made out with a shirtless zebra tonight!” The guy shouted loud enough for Seb’s group of friends to hear.

“Roeske. You shameless flirt.” Mark teased her.

“I have no idea what you’re referring to. There could have been another zebra in there he’s talking about.” Britta nodded.

“You’re wearing his necklaces Britta.” Tommi pointed out.

“Damn Britta! But well done on getting some. Again. Fuck! Why won’t anyone kiss me?” Antti slurred. Seb raised an eyebrow.

“I tried to remind him alcohol affects you more at altitude. But he didn’t listen.” Tommi said.

“You know what. I’m sick of waiting for people to kiss me. Pucker up people. I’m kissing you!” Antti took a drunken dive at Mark. The Australian dodged him.

“Antti! Rule one: Don’t kiss a flatmate!” Mark told him.

“Rule 1 is don’t fuck a flatmate.” Antti argued.

“Fine! Rule 2: Don’t kiss your flatmates!” Mark argued.

“Fine!” Antti seemed to look around for willing victims. Jev immediately grabbed Dan’s hand.

“Taken.” He announced before planting a tender kiss on Dan’s lips. Kimi seemed to hide a bit behind Seb. Hoping the drunken Finn didn’t notice him. Seb could see Valtteri disappearing behind Heikki and Tommi. Antti scanned the other people just as a tiger Jenson and Fernando left to catch a coach back.

“But the others.”

“Fernando. Lewis has a key and has promised to not leave without Danni and Paul in tow. Don’t worry.” Jenson reassured his friend. “Hey guys good night?” Jenson asked. Antti turned on the new coming pair.

“Jenson!” Antti planted a sloppy wet kiss on Jenson’s lips. Fernando laughed as Jenson wiped the saliva off his lips.

“Sucks to be you Jenson.” However Antti wasn’t finished and Fernando got much the same treatment as Jenson. A sloppy wet kiss to his lips. Fernando copied Jenson getting the saliva off his lips

“There we go!” Antti took a bow as the others looked on in a mixture of shock and amusement.

* * *

 

                “You can spend the night in my bed.” Kimi told Seb. Seb turned round in shock.

“What?”

“You can spend the night. In my bed. If you want to escape Mark and Britta.” Kimi explained. The two roommates in question had been arguing the whole way back on the coach. Mark was finding it fun to tease Britta while she just kept reacting. Prompting Mark to carry on teasing her for a reaction. Seb was dreading having to sleep in the same room as them tonight.

“I can’t do that to you.” Seb admitted to Kimi.

“I hate to say it. But…You owe me for a Halloween of Python.” Kimi brought up the last time the two shared a bed together. “And I say payment is you spending the night in my bed tonight.”

“Kimi.”

“Seb. I’m not going to force you. But it’s me, Heikki and Valtteri. Or those two.” Kimi indicated towards Mark and Britta. Seb listened into their rather loud conversation. They couldn’t be that bad could they?

“Webber. If you don’t shut up I will strangle you tonight!”

“Getting kinky Roeske. This could be an interesting night for the two of us.”

“How comfy is your bed?” Seb asked. The two discussed their plans for tonight as well as tomorrow. It appeared the afternoon everyone who could ski was meeting Danni for an afternoon in the snow park, which would be good. Though Seb was sad he couldn’t have another day like today where it was just him and Kimi. As the coach pulled in the students got off and risked the short walk up to the hotel. While he had the chance Seb grabbed a hold of Jev and Dan. “Just to let the two of you know I’m crashing in Kimi’s bed tonight. Don’t think I could put up with those two in that mood.” He admitted, indicating to a still bickering Britta and Mark. Though their fight didn’t seem so loud now.

“Say no more.” Jev smiled.

“We understand. Thanks for not letting us worry. Have a good night.” Dan winked before the two disappeared. Eventually after Seb and the members of Finntopia helped Antti get up the stairs the group arrived in their room. Finntopia was much the same as Seb’s room, only with more vodka and a very drunk Antti dancing round the flat. Seb ignored him as he took off his face paint in the bathroom before getting ready for bed. He practically sprinted from the bathroom to the bedroom to avoid a drunken Antti. Though he needn’t have bothered as Tommi was currently distracting the drunken Finn by trying to get him into bed. Seb didn’t envy him right now.

“I might have to pop downstairs for my PJ’s.” Seb admitted as he walked into the triple room in his onesie. Heikki, Valtteri and Kimi were already stripped down to just their boxers.

“Feel free to just sleep in boxers. Everyone else does.” Kimi shrugged.

“Staying here tonight?” Heikki questioned as he pulled back his bedsheets.

“Would you want to be piggy in the middle of Mark and Britta right now?”

“You’re right.” Heikki commented as Valtteri too slipped into his bed between Kimi and Heikki. Seb crossed the room and got out of his zebra onesie before jumping into bed with Kimi. Just in his boxers. Valtteri  switched off the light next to him. Plunging the room into darkness.

“Night boys.” Valtteri announced.

“Night.” The Finns and Seb replied back.

“Thank you for this by the way.” Seb told Kimi. “This is probably better than the madhouse downstairs.”

“No problem.” Kimi replied.

“ANTTI! YOU ARE NOT GETTING INTO BED IN JUST YOUR MANKINI!” Tommi shouted from the room next door. The four boys sniggered.

“Though I don’t know how much better this will be.” Kimi admitted.

“It’ll be fine.” Seb snuggled down next to Kimi. Within a few minutes he was asleep.


	10. Holiday Kisses and a New Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to this story. Seriously. The love and response to this story has been overwhelming. You are all super people. But a special thanks goes out to the ever amazing turva_auto, F1 princess, Phoenix3, Sally_Loves_Fanfiction, tanyakini93, and my nonny commenter on Tumblr for your comments. They have been amazing! So thank you so much for the responses. Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Seb awoke the next morning in a daze. The night’s sleep had been good but he couldn’t help but feel dreadful. He knew he was showing the classic symptoms of a hangover. Something he’d gotten more used to at Uni. Seb hated hangovers though and made a mental note to not drink so much if he went out tonight. He came on this trip to ski. The drinking at night couldn’t get in the way of that. As Seb began to take in his surroundings he realised there was a cold spot behind him. As he stretched he realised Kimi was missing. Seb woke up with a start and looked around the room. Valtteri was away in dream land still. The Finn looked incredibly peaceful there, Seb noted. Heikki was up and to Seb’s shock was doing press ups in his boxers.

“Morning. Kimi drew the short straw last night and has to get breakfast for Finntopia.” Heikki explained as he stopped doing press ups and switched to stomach crunches. He looked well-rehearsed in this. As if it was a part of his daily routine. It probably was. Heikki maintained a perfect fitness no matter how much pizza he gorged on. Seb could see why now. “He’d better not forget my Pain au Chocolat. I gave him some money for that as well.”

“Thanks for the warning.” Seb’s voice sounded rough to him. It probably was. He’d been yelling and singing along to songs in the club last night. His throat was often sore the next morning as a result. Heikki chuckled as he watched Seb drag a hand over his face. Taking pity on the German he stopped his stomach crunches and went over to his bedside table. Heikki grabbed a glass of water and a blister pack of painkillers before crossing the room to Seb.

“Here. For your throat. And the headache you no doubt have.” Heikki handed the water and pills to Seb. He went straight back to his place in the room and carried on with his stomach crunches.

“Thanks.” Seb muttered as he popped out two pills. He took a swig of water, letting it go straight down. He could feel his throat stop hurting in appreciation of some much needed liquid. He drank half the glass of water before taking the pills, then finishing the water.  It was at that point the door to the room opened and Kimi appeared. Seb could see him taking off his snowy boots before coming into the bedroom. He gave a small smile to Seb. “Glad to see you’re up. How are you feeling?”

“Hungover.” Seb admitted.

“Aren’t we all?” Heikki sighed as he switched yet again to plank rotations.

“Hungover. You’re working out.” Seb chuckled.

“Workouts are the way I start my morning. They’re great hangover cures as well.” Heikki told them. Still focused on doing his plank rotations.

“Makes you sick doesn’t it.” Kimi sighed as he opened his backpack. The smell took a while to drift over to where Seb was but as soon as it did his mouth began to water. “I hope you don’t mind. I got a couple of fresh French baguettes for breakfast. There’s some spreads in the cupboard we brought with us.”

“Sounds amazing.” Seb grinned as he watched Kimi put some change and a Pain au Chocolat down on Heikki’s bed.

“There you go hockeybutt. Hope you enjoy it.”

                Seb and Kimi decided to have breakfast with the others in the lounge area. Tommi was up though he didn’t look too thrilled about it.

“The stupid bubble butt Antti was a pain in the ass all night. I won’t stand for it. You know what if he gets into that state tonight I’m taking your bed Seb. You can stay with Kimi again. I don’t care how bad they are. Mark and Britta’s arguing be damned. It will be better than a night with Antti.” Tommi muttered under his breath as he pottered about. Sorting out some plates and cutlery for breakfast. Seb and Kimi both laughed. Antti was currently sprawled out in the bed, still in his lime green mankini, looking a bit of a state. He was sleeping on his front once again giving everyone a good view of his ass. There was the occasional groan from him as if to alert everyone that he was in fact conscious in some way. Tommi just draped a sheet over him. “Don’t want his ass putting me off breakfast.” Tommi noted. The three began to tuck into the bread Kimi brought. Seb always loved French bread. There was something lovely about the freshness of it combined with the fact it was still warm. He added a thick layer of strawberry jam to it and tucked in happily. Heikki eventually came to join them as well after his work out. It took a while for Valtteri to surface but he did put in an appearance before the end of breakfast.

“I suppose I should go now. I need to get ready for today. And double check my roommates haven’t killed each other.” Seb admitted. He went back into the bedroom and put his zebra onesie back on. Kimi followed him into the room, grabbing something off of his shelf.

“Here. Wear this for today.” Kimi handed Seb a very plush fleece. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you shivering yesterday when we were skiing. This is one of my fleeces from Finland. I’ve never gotten cold in it.” Seb took the fleece and without thinking gave Kimi a hug. The Finn initially stiffened at the contact but eventually he began to accept Seb’s hug and relax. Seb broke the hug soon after.

“Thank you Kimi.” He told him as he went back to the lounge area.

“See you later Finntopia.” Seb waved to the group who were just finishing off breakfast.

“Love us and leave us as soon as breakfast is over.” Valtteri chuckled. “I think Finntopia feels used.”

“Don’t listen to him.” Tommi laughed. “Get out of here. And we’ll see you later.” Seb smiled and made his way to the door. The last think he heard before he shut the door behind him was Antti groaning before he spoke.

“Something’s fucking died in my mouth.” He complained. Seb returned down to his room to find everyone at least awake. Dan and Jev were up eating breakfast. Mark appeared to just be on the search for drinkable coffee after surfacing from his bed. While Britta was gathering her things up for skiing that day. She did look terribly hungover though.

“Hey guys.” Seb greeted the flat as he came into the lounge area.

“And Seb returns!” Dan grinned. “You’re just in time for breakfast if you haven’t had some already.”

“No. I’m good. Finntopia fed me this morning.” Seb admitted before dropping his voice to a whisper. “How bad were they last night?”

“Don’t ask. Really don’t ask.” Jev shivered.

“You did the right thing crashing with Kimi.” Dan nodded his head. “They were pretty loud.” Seb nodded. Glad that he did stay in Finntopia if that was the case.

“So ready for the day skiing?” He asked. Raising his voice to include the others in their conversation now.

“The weather might stop that. It’s supposed to close in late morning. The skiing might not be so good.” Jev admitted.

“So. Sounds like we should get out soon.” Britta said.

* * *

 

                 “Where the fuck are the breaks!” Rob shouted as he came down the hill on an out of control sledge. He tried his best to keep on the sledge as he power slid. But he couldn’t manage it and fell off into a role for his troubles. Managing to accidently take out Claire as he came to a stop.

“Rob!” Claire shouted as she scrabbled up off of the snowy floor.

“Sorry Claire. I didn’t realise the sledge was missing breaks.” Rob admitted as he got up. Helping Claire to dust herself down before he got the snow off himself. Seb chuckled from his spot further back. As Jev had predicted the weather had closed in, meaning conditions were absolutely awful. The flat light and whiteout meant seeing definition in the piste was rather impossible. As a result the group decided to ditch the afternoon skiing and go sledging instead. They found a hire shop in town and rented sledges out. Luckily the resort had its own sledging course they could go on. Seb was having a great time. While he would have loved to ski this afternoon it really was unwise to do so in these conditions. Besides this was brilliant fun. He was about to go again when Fernando stopped beside him in a flurry of powdery snow.

“This is madness.” Fernando shook his head as he got back on the sledge. Shaking the snow off himself.

“It’s fun though.” Seb grinned.

“Oh it’s definitely fun. It’s just mental. I’d never have done something like this before I came to Uni.” He admitted. Fernando hadn’t been the greatest social butterfly before he arrived at Uni. But a few nights out with the boys had changed that. Especially where Mark and Jenson were concerned. Now he was pretty much up for whatever.

“That makes two of us.” Seb confessed. Fernando looked at him strangely. From what he knew of Seb he seemed to be a huge partier. But he was another who transformed at Uni. That really did surprise Fernando.

 “Seriously?” He pulled a bit of a surprised face at Seb.

“Yep. I was pretty quiet before I came to uni.”

“Wow…Learn something new every day.” He spoke before kicking off and going further down the run. Seb laughed before following on. There was carnage all around him he found. He came across Dan, Jev and Danni. Dan was holding onto Jev and Danni for dear life as their sledges built up speed. However Dan lost control of his sledge and the three took a tumble in the snow. Seb heard Jenson laugh at the three boys on the floor. Looking like abominable snowmen. Seb carried on as he also passed Paul helping fellow Scott Susie out of the snowdrift. Seb came to a steeper part of the run.

“Shit!” He cursed as he could feel the sledge beneath him go out of control. “Not good. Not good. Not good.” He muttered. He tried to slow down. But couldn’t manage it. And he was coming up on Lewis, Britta, and Mark. “Get out of the way!” Seb shouted at the three of them. They scrambled out of the way, though not fast enough it seemed as he ploughed into Lewis.

“Damn Seb! You were carrying some speed there.” Lewis laughed .

“Sorry Lewis.” Seb told him as Britta managed to snap a photo of the two of them rolling around in the snow. The four rooms went up and down the sledge run a few times. Each time going up in the gondola before coming back down, causing carnage on the way down. As they got to the bottom the third time Seb realised there was a group of people in front of them just finishing their run as well. Most of them had got up and gone towards the gondola again. Though one was taking a while. Seb stopped just short of the other person. As did Susie, Tommi, Paul, and Felipe. Though Stefania came whizzing by out of control.

“Look out!” Stef tried her best to power slide the sledge into stopping but failed miserably. The other guy hadn’t got out of the way quick enough and Stef hit him. Causing the two of them to have a tumble in the snow. Seb winced at the initial contact. But stayed where he was as he heard Stef speak. “I’m so sorry! I should have been slower and I didn’t mean to hit you! Are you okay?” Stef asked the guy she ploughed into. He shook the snow out of his hair before looking up at her. He smiled when he saw her face.

“I’m fine Bella. Are you okay? I’m not much of a fluffy crashmat myself.” The guy asked as he got to his feet. Offering a hand up to Stef.

“I’m good.” Stef blushed; the guy was actually pretty cute. She recognised the logo on his ski jacket. “You’re a committee member of the Snowriders.” She accepted the students hand up and dusted herself down. Seb and the others wisely watched on from afar, as one by one everyone got to the bottom. Partly to give Stef some privacy. Partly out of curiosity.

“I am. I’m one of the social secs. Maurizio.” He offered out his hand to shake.

“Stefania. Or Stef to my friends.” She accepted the hand.

“Oh. Looks like Stef’s got an admirer.” Felipe joked.

“And all she had to do was run into him on a sledge.” Tommi laughed.

“Maurizio! Time to rock and roll.” One of the boys in his group shouted out to him.

“Coming Eric.” Maurizio shouted, rolling his eyes as he did. Stef giggled at his reaction. “Well Stef. It’s been wonderful to meet you. Fingers crossed I’ll see you tonight.”

“Definitely.” Stef grinned.

“Great. Ciao Bella. Hopefully I’ll see you then.” Maurizio grabbed his sledge and ran over to Eric and the others. Waving to Stef as he left.

“Oh look. Stefy has a date. Stefy has a date.” Susie teased her as she sledged down to her. She’d endured weeks of teasing from the girls in her flat when she admitted she was in a relationship with Toto. Now it was time for some good old fashioned revenge.

“Stop it Susie. It’s not a date.” Stef rolled her eyes.

“Oh. Just a casual hook up then?” Susie grinned.

“Watch it Stoddart.”

“Or what?” Susie asked smugly as she closed her eyes. Seb knew full well those were Susie’s famous last words. Indeed he was proven right. Seconds later she screeched as the ice cold snowball made contact with her face. She opened them again to find Stef laughing at her.

“Or that happens.” She laughed.

“Snowball fight!” Paul cheered as he threw a snowball at Seb. Seb retaliated by throwing one back at Paul. His rotten shot meant it flew over the top of Paul’s head and hit Tommi square in the face instead.

“Oh it’s so on!” Tommi shouted as the afternoon of sledging descended into a snowball fight.

* * *

 

                The weeks skiing flew by in Seb’s opinion. The wonderful weather returned the day after the sledging and didn’t go away for the rest of the week. The skiing had been amazing. Often Seb skied with Kimi which was great. He and Kimi bonded very well together. Kimi told him some of his crazier stories from home, while Seb listened on in awe. Seb enjoyed it being just the two of them. They did ski with the others though which was always mad. While nights at the clubs were always crazy. With more outrageous nights of fancy dress. The result was Seb had a great time. Too soon however Seb found himself outside the gondola station. Waiting for the last run down with everyone else who had volunteered for the run with a twist. Maurizio and Eric stood there to explain what would be going on.

“Snowriders. As you all know this is the last run of the holiday. And as a result a sacred tradition must be carried out.” Maurizio walked around the group. “Now. You have all volunteered to take part in this! One of the greatest traditions the Snowriders have. The shirtless ski challenge!” Seb’s mouth fell open in shock. He wasn’t the only one as a mixture of murmurs and cheers broke out in the crowd.

“Did he say shirtless?” Seb asked Danni, who was stood next to him.

“I think he did.” Danni agreed.

“The shirtless ski challenge is as follows. You must ski the last run back to resort in nothing but your trousers, gloves and helmet. Ladies you are allowed to keep bras on.” Eric explained.

“All the way back, shirtless?” Lewis questioned.

“All the way back.” Maurizio confirmed.

“Can’t we get hypothermia doing that?” Claire asked.

“We have hot chocolate, coffee, tea and mulled wine at the bottom for everyone who completes the run. And for those who don’t as well. We also have Snowriders medals for you as well. Now. Is everyone clear on the rules?” Maurizio asked. There were murmurs of agreement and nods from the group as well. Seb nodded.

“Now if there is anyone who does not wish to partake in the challenge. You may leave now. No one will think any less of you.” Eric added. Though everyone stayed put. Seb really wasn’t sure about this. But he didn’t want to back out now. He wanted to complete the challenge.

“Brilliant! Then it gives me great joy to shout. Snowriders! Get Naked!” Seb removed his jacket and tied it round his waste. The jumper Kimi lent him for the week was next. Finally followed by his shirt. As the layers came off Seb felt the chill more and more. By the time Seb exposed his torso to the mountain air he felt frozen. “Eric. You’re in charge of mopping up the stragglers.” Maurizio told him. He too was competing in the challenge and had lost his shirt. Seb could see Stefania was paying particular attention to the committee member right now. “Ready Snowriders?” He shouted. “3…2…1…GO!” Seb set off down the run. This really was a case of every man, woman and student for themselves. The sooner he got to the bottom the sooner he could get warm again. The run opened up and Seb found he was able to turn on the speed. Maurizio and Danni had already disappeared pretty quickly. Both clearly experienced skiers. Seb planned to take things a little slower than they were. He figured he was less likely to fall over if he was slower. And the wind would bite into his skin less stealing the precious little body heat he had left. He passed a red marker board informing him it was only another 2KM to the end of the run.

“FUCK! It’s cold!” Tommi shouted as he flew past Seb on his snowboard. Seb had to agree as he began to shiver. Only a little way to go, he reminded himself.

* * *

 

                Seb had never been so happy to see the bottom of a run in his life. The Snowriders who hadn’t competed in the shirtless ski challenge were at the bottom of the run. Cheering everyone on as they came in. Seb felt a great relief wash over him as he crossed the finish line, scrubbing speed immediately. He slowed down, coming to a complete stop eventually in front of a now warm looking Maurizio. “Congratulations Seb. Impressive run.”

“So cold.” Seb chattered as he popped his bindings and stepped out of his ski’s before throwing his layers back on. It felt good to not have the wind biting into his skin anymore. Maurizio smiled.

“It’s a cold run for a reason. I’ll admit that.” As soon as Seb was ready Maurizio presented him with the Snowriders medal and a hot chocolate to boot.

“Thank you.” Seb wrapped his hands around the hot chocolate.

“Seb. That was awesome.” Mark congratulated him as he ran over to find him. Following behind was Dan.

“So cold though.” Seb shivered. Dan gave him a sympathetic smile as he pulled a blanket out of his bag.

“We found them in the cupboards in the room. You might have to share when everyone gets here. But it should warm you up a bit.” Dan handed the large fluffy blanket to Seb, who took it gratefully. His housemates pulled Seb over to where Felipe was waiting with Danni and the Finns. All of whom had overtaken Seb on the run down.

“I’ve never been so cold in my life.” Antti admitted as he cuddled into Tommi under the blanket.

“Hey! Stop leaching my body heat Antti!” Tommi complained. Though he didn’t move, letting Antti hug into him. The group waited as they watched the Snowriders arrive. Jev was next in followed swiftly by Lewis, JB, Paul and Fernando. There was a slight gap before the girls turned up in a gaggle, with Rob tagging in on the end. Each got dressed and received their drink and medal from Maurizio. Seb noted Stefania got an accompanying hug with her award as well. Seb ended up sharing his blanket with Britta. Who was completely frozen by the time she got to the bottom. As the last stragglers came in with Eric Mark raised a plastic cup. He’d gone and got refills on hot chocolate and passed them out among the group.

“To the Snowriders stupid enough to take part in the shirtless ski challenge!”

“Prost.” Seb clinked glasses with Britta, who was yet to stop her teeth chattering yet.

“Prost.” She shivered before drinking the drink.

* * *

 

                It was a knock on the front door of the flat that puled Seb out of his last minute packing. Mostly it was which folders he would take and the revision material he needed for the Christmas break. The Snowriders arrived back at Uni two days ago after a hellishly long journey home. One by one the members of his flat had disappeared home to spend Christmas and New Year with their family. Till it was only himself and Antti in the flat. Seb’s parents were supposed to pick him up in a few hours’ time. Seb had no idea when Antti was going home. But he guessed it would be soon as Christmas was only a week or so away. The knocking persisted. Seb sighed and put his work folder in the revision pile to go in a backpack.

“Coming.” He shouted as he came out into the corridor of the flat. Having no fear he would wake Antti up. The zombie boy wouldn’t be up for another few hours. Seb looked through the window of the front door and smiled as he opened it. “I thought you had already left.”

“My parents are just waiting in the car with my bags. I told them I had to come and say goodbye to a good friend.” Kimi admitted as he scratched the back of his neck. Seb thought he looked adorably nervous.

“Oh.” Seb was surprised to hear Kimi admit he was a good friend. “Well. Merry Christmas Kimi. And a happy New Year. I hope you have a nice break.”

“I’m sure I will.” Kimi admitted as he leaned forward and to Seb’s shock planted a kiss on his cheek. Seb’s eyes went wide in shock as Kimi suddenly realised what he was doing. He pulled back as if Seb’s skin scorched him. “I’m sorry Seb. I was giving the girls in my flat a kiss on the cheek as I said goodbye. Slipped into a force of habit.” Kimi mumbled going a brilliant shade of red. Seb didn’t know what to say. The spark the kiss gave him was wonderful. A part of him was still in shock. But a part of him wanted to know what a kiss on the lips from Kimi felt like. He wondered if it would be as interesting. Seb snapped back into reality. Kimi was his friend. He shouldn’t feel like that. He realised some time had passed since Kimi had spoken and he looked as if he wanted to run away.

“It’s not a problem Kimi. Honest.” Seb smiled at the Finn. He looked up with his burning red cheeks.

“Merry Christmas Sebby. Have a great break.” Before Seb could respond Kimi had ran out of the flat to his parent’s car.

“Bye Kimi.” Seb whispered as he disappeared back into his room to pack. More confused than before.

* * *

 

                Christmas was mad at home Seb found. He was the last to arrive home but Fabian, Melanie, and Stefanie waited till he returned to decorate the Christmas tree. Seb appreciated the fact they wanted to do it as siblings, as they had done since they were young. Fabian was a lot more welcoming now after the issues they had while he was at Uni. For the most part Seb didn’t mention too much about Uni around Fabian. His sisters were interested in what he got up to. But he didn’t tell them everything. After all he really didn’t need to admit about some of his crazier incidents. He also didn’t really talk to anyone from Uni while he was at home. He got a quick text on Christmas day from Heikki, though that seemed to be a general ‘ _Merry Christmas everyone who’s number I have saved in my phone’_ text that a personal one. Though he sent one back to be nice. He received nothing from Kimi. He didn’t expect to after the way they ended the year. Seb found the Finn was never far from his mind when he was alone. And as he sat there his mind played over the moments they shared together in their first term. Their first meeting where he barely said two words right through to the cheek kiss. Yes. Kimi was never far from Seb’s mind.

* * *

 

                “Do my eyes deceive me? Sebastian Vettel drinking beer. Who are you and what have you done with my best friend.” Hanna joked. Seb’s family were throwing a New Year’s party. Mostly it was friends of Seb’s parents; the whole affair was pretty dull. But the bright side was Hanna being invited. And that was how Seb found himself on the stairs of his house at 11:45 on New Year’s Eve with Hanna joining him. A beer in her hand also. “So. You’ve had quite the adventure at Uni if the photos are to be believed. I had to double check they’d got the right Sebastian. Did you really ski that run shirtless before Christmas?” Hanna asked. Seb realised someone was talking to him and came back to reality.

“Sorry?” He questioned as Hanna laughed. He’d zoned out thinking about Kimi again. He’d been doing that a lot lately. Ever since their kiss in the halls at Uni. It was a cheek kiss. But Seb kept imagining more. Wondering what it would feel like to have Kimi’s lips crash down on his own. The thoughts put a goofy smile on his face.

“Ah. What’s her name?” Hanna asked.

“Who?” Seb asked as he took a sip of his beer.

“The girl you’re crushing on.” Hanna said as Seb began to choke on his beer.

“Crushing on.”

“Seb. You have the most obvious tell in the world.” Hanna rolled her eyes. “How did you think I knew you had a thing for me when we were 13.” Seb groaned. When he was 13 he and Hanna spent all their time with one another. The two were inseparable. And Seb found himself developing feelings for her. He hid them though, for fear he would ruin their relationship. He thought he played it cool. But obviously he hadn’t. Eventually the feelings went away as the two spent less time together thanks to their classes. And their friendship had survived.

“You knew about that.” Seb groaned.  Hiding his reddening face.

“Your tell. You get the goofiest grin on your face when you think about the person.” Hanna admitted. “So spill Seb. Who are they?”

“A person in the block I live in.” Seb admitted.

“Name.”

“Kimi.” Seb mumbled.

“Kimi. Short for Kimberly or something?” Hanna asked. Seb shook his head. “Oh. Kimi as in…”

“Kimi. A boy.” Seb explained before hiding his head. He had no idea why he was admitting this to Hanna. Perhaps it was because she was his best friend. But he knew she could help him some way.

“Wow…Didn’t know you felt that way Seb. But okay.” Hanna nodded her head.

“I don’t!” Seb argued. Raising his voice. He took a breath before returning to a normal level. “At least I don’t about other guys. But Kimi’s different. And I didn’t realise I had a thing for him till the incident as we left and…”

“What incident?” Hanna asked. Seb sighed and recalled everything about his last meeting with Kimi. The kiss, the lack of conversation, the fact Kimi ran off, and the fact Seb hadn’t stopped thinking about that moment. “Well you’re in luck Seb. It sounds like this Kimi guy is interested in you as well.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. Come on. No one makes a simple cheek kiss that awkward unless there’s some feeling behind it.” Hanna took a swig of her beer. Seb looked to be weighing this information up in his mind. Kimi could feel the same way as well. Would a relationship with Kimi be something he wanted to pursue? He thought back to his time with Kimi on the ski trip. They were some of the best memories of his first year so far. He couldn’t let Kimi out of his life. He knew that. He wanted this. He wanted a relationship with Kimi. But how would he go about it?

“So. What do I do?” Seb asked Hanna. Her advice was always appreciated. Especially in circumstances like this.

“Play it cool when you go back. Drop hints you’re interested as well. Don’t appear too eager. And spend some time with just the two of you. Hopefully he’ll bite.” Hanna explained. Seb made mental notes of each point.

“Thank you Hanna.”

“Anytime Seb.”

“10..9…8…” The voices in the lounge shouted out.

“New year. Wonder what’s in store for us?” Hanna asked Seb.

“6…5…4”

“Who knows?” Seb shrugged.

“3…2…1! Happy New Year!” The party shouted from inside the lounge as the ringing of glasses could be heard.

“Happy New year Hanna.” Seb offered up his half-drunk bottle of beer.

“Happy New Year Seb. Prost.” Hanna clinked her bottle with him.


	11. New Term, New Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Feel free to lynch me. It's been forever since I updated this story. It's going to sound like a bad excuse but Uni has really gotten in the way this semester! Third year is no joke! Add to this a few trips to A&E and a winter of sickness I've barely had a chance to write. But I'm back now and I'm determined to finish this story. Preferably before I graduate :P
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to this story. Seriously. The love and response to this story has been overwhelming. You are all amazing people. But a special thanks goes out to the ever amazing turva_auto, that_is_sausage_to_me, Phoenix3, siriuslywinchester and my nonny commenters on Tumblr for your comments. They have been amazing! So thank you so much for the responses. Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

In the last few days before he had to return to Uni Seb met up with Hanna again, this time with Adrian and Timo as well. The four took the opportunity to hit the New Year sales before arriving back at Timo’s house for a movie marathon sleepover. Though pretty son it was time for Seb to return back to Woodside and his flatmates. Seb actually found he was looking forward to it. He wanted to see everyone after the weeks apart they had. Although exams were coming up there was time for bonding before some serious hard core revision started. Seb had already begun his revision but he had a sneaking suspicion he was probably the only one. He’d also made the big decision thanks to Hanna to actually talk to Kimi about how he was feeling. It was the smart thing to do.

“I’ll see you later Seb. Stay out of trouble if you can.” Hanna laughed as she hugged Seb goodbye.

“I’ll do my best.” Seb admitted.

* * *

 

                “Hey guys! I’m back!” Seb shouted out with a grin on his face. He wasn’t going to lie. He’d missed the flat and Woodside over winter break. That had surprised him. If you would have told him that fact on his first day of moving in here, Seb would have laughed. But now he found himself missing the independence that came with Uni. As well as the madness that came with living in Woodside and in this block. Mark was the first to come out of his room and welcome Seb back.

“Hey Seb! Good Christmas?” Mark asked as he gave Seb a hug. Seb grinned.

“Yeah. It was great. You?”

“Fine.  Absolutely bonkers but fine.” Mark admitted as a flash went off. Seb grinned as he looked over Mark’s shoulder to see Britta, holding a small pink digital camera in her hand. Seb actually found he missed her constant photo taking.

“Hey Britta. New camera?”

“Yep!” She smiled as he let go of Mark and came to give her a hug.

“I’ve missed you lots.” She complained.

“I’ve missed you too.” Seb told her as Antti’s door opened up next to them. The student in question appeared at the door in just his boxers. Yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Seb.” He yawned. “God to see you.”

“Antti! It’s two in the afternoon! Have you only just got up?” Mark asked.

“I was out partying with some Uni mates last night.” He admitted.

“You lazy creature.” Britta sighed.

“It’s good to be back.” Seb grinned. It really was just like they hadn’t left for Christmas. Antti got dressed as the four flatmates decided to catch up over a hot drink. The four of them sat down around the table in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil. Tucking into some cookies Britta brought home with her.

“So is Kimi back yet?” Seb asked. Grabbing another chocolate chip cookie to eat.

“You were up in their flat earlier Britta.” Mark pointed out. “Is Kimi in?”

“I didn’t see Kimi while I was up there. But his keys were in his door.” She explained. The kettle went off and Mark jumped up. Making the drinks. Three coffees and a tea.

“What were you doing up there” Antti asked.

“Helping to organise a girls night out tonight. It’s going to be amazing.” Britta grinned and Seb suddenly felt a pang of fear for the clubbing area of their university home town. But he ignored that as he tried to establish if Kimi was back. He needed to talk to him.

“So he’s back.” Seb confirmed.

“Sounds like it.” Mark said

“Missed him over the holiday? You and him have such a beautiful bromance.” Antti laughed as Seb blushed. Not mentioning the incident that happened before Christmas.

“Yeah. Bromance.” Seb trailed off.

* * *

 

                “Seb. Great to see you! How was your Christmas?” Susie asked. Sebastian had decided to go and see Kimi. He knew he needed to talk to him. Before he lost all the confidence Hanna’s conversation gave him.

“It was good. I had a great time seeing friends and family again. You?”

“Utter madness! But I had a great time as well. Kimi is in room 3. I’m guessing that’s why you’re here?” Susie added. Despite being here a term Seb had never seen the inside of Kimi’s room.

“It is. Thanks Susie.” Seb told her as she ran back to her own room. Seb could hear Toto’s voice drift out from inside the room. Clearly the two were making up for a Christmas apart from each other. He entered the flat and stood in front of room 3. Holding his breath. Now or never. He needed to know what was going on between him and Kimi. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

“Cone in.” Kimi mumbled from inside the room. Seb opened the door. Kimi’s room was set out in the standard Woodside arrangement. His room however was a little messier than Seb’s. It probably had something to do with the suitcase taking up a lot of the available floor space. It was open with washing tumbling out of it onto the floor. While books, DVD’s and other items were strewn around the room. Put haphazardly on the side somewhere. Kimi himself was sat at his desk. Deep in conversation with someone on skype. He span round to see who entered his room. And cracked a small smile when he saw it was Seb. “Seb. It’s good to see you. Good break?”

“Yeah. It was interesting and…”

“Who’s that?” The voice from the laptop asked. It sounded feminine to Seb. Kimi sighed before turning the laptop around. Seb could see it was a woman Kimi was talking to. She looked to be around the same age as him and Kimi with pale skin, long black hair and brilliant blue eyes.

“Minttu. This is Sebastian. One of my friends at Uni. Seb. This is Minttu.”

“Kimi’s girlfriend.” She gushed and Seb felt his heart break.

                “Kimi’s girlfriend.” Seb repeated. Shocked by the revelation. He thought Kimi boke up with her before Halloween last term. Why were they back together! Did they even break up? Was Kimi lying to him about everything?

“Yes. Kimi’s girlfriend.” Minttu nodded her head.

“We got back together.” Kimi explained. Seb didn’t care what he had to say right now. His heart was breaking and it was all Kimi’s fault. Well him and Minttu’s.

“It was so romantic! We were together New Year’s Eve and we chatted. Then at midnight Kimi kissed me, and one thing lead to another.” She explained. Seb’s heart was truly in shreds now. So as he sat there discussing his feelings for Kimi with Hanna, he was kissing Minttu.

“I’m glad to hear you’re happy.” Seb spoke. All enthusiasm gone from his voice. He wasn’t happy. But this didn’t seem to dampen Minttu’s spirit.

“We really are!” She squealed. Seb looked to Kimi. He looked as emotionless as ever. But Seb could see something in his eyes. A small amount of grief and a hint of an apology. “So what reason are you hear to see my wonderful boyfriend then?”

“Oh.” Seb froze. He couldn’t admit he was here to tell Kimi he had feeling for him. Especially now he was back with his ex. So he quickly backtracked in his mind. “I…I was just here to see if Kimi had a good break.”

“I did.” Kimi admitted.

“He really did. Now Seb. I hate to be an over controlling crazy girlfriend. But I only have half an hour before I have to get ready for a night out. And I really want some alone time with Kimi.” She purred.

“Of course. I understand. It was nice to meet you Minttu. See you later Kimi.”

“Bye Seb.” Kimi mumbled. Not even daring to look at him right now.

“Goodbye Sebastian. Nice to meet you too.” Minttu waved as he left the room.

* * *

 

                Seb snuck into his room and refused to come out. He sunk down on his bed and festered in his heartbreak. What the hell had Kimi been doing last semester. Flirting with him, kissing him, leading him on and for what. He clearly had no intention of ever getting with him. He was just looking for someone before he got back together with his girlfriend. A part of him was mad. But try as he might there was a part of him that was sad and concerned for Kimi. He was back with Minttu after everything. She tried to cut him off from his friends last term. And she was already doing that again by kicking Seb out of Kimi’s room. How long before he wouldn’t see Kimi at all because Minttu won’t let him see his friends. The thought of not seeing Kimi just made Seb sad. So he just lay there in bed, broken hearted a torn. He didn’t respond to the world around him right now. He ignored Britta’s singing as she got ready for her girls night out. He ignored Antti’s call out for anyone ordering pizza, if they wanted to add their order to his. He just lay on his bed and tried to switch off his emotions. Though try as he might he couldn’t.

                “Hey. You okay? You’ve been quiet tonight.” Mark asked. Seb eventually left his room for dinner. He was having a lasagne his mother had made for him before he left, when Mark had found him.

“Sorry?” Seb asked, coming out of his thoughts.

“You okay? You’ve been quiet. Homesick?”

“Yeah. Something like that.” Seb decided it would be easier to blame homesickness than Kimi troubles.

“Aww Seb. Look honestly. Don’t worry. Give it a few days and we’ll be up to our eyeballs in revision. And you’ll be distracted.” Mark assured him.

“Thanks for that.” Seb said. Mark was right. As soon as revision started him boy problems would disappear.

“Now how about we watch a film tonight. We can have a boys night in.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Seb nodded. A film would be the perfect distraction.

“Brilliant! I just got rush for Christmas from my sister. And I’ve been desperate to watch it.” Seb and Mark grabbed Antti and the three settled down to watch Rush. It was exactly what Seb needed to take his mind off of his problems. As soon as the film was over Mark stuck on a season review, one of Michael’s ones. Seb found himself drifting off on Mark’s floor. Where he was curled up in a sleeping bag. Antti was already asleep on several chairs, a bowl of popcorn on his lap with his hand in it. While Mark was curled up in his bed almost asleep as well. That was when a huge crash woke the dozy boys. The sound scared Antti so much he spilt the popcorn on the floor.

“What the hell was that?” He whispered.

 “Bye Claire! Manwhores I’m home!” Britta shouted out, her words slightly slurred. “Where are you?”

“My room.” Mark told her. There were several crashing sounds as Britta made her way down to the room. She threw open the door to show herself dressed up, with damp hair, clearly drunk.

“Hey guys!” Britta cheered as she stumbled into the room. Seb sat up to make sure she didn’t trip over him. Though he needn’t have bothered. Britta just collapsed into Mark’s bed in a fit of giggles. Mark just looked at the giggly blonde in his bed.

“Well you’re drunk.” He stated. Britta stopped giggling and scrambled to sit up on the bed. Swaying slightly.

“Shhhhh Mark.” She whispered very loudly. “They don’t know that.” She pointed to Antti and Seb. Antti chuckled.

“I think we do know that.” He mumbled to Seb. Seb had to bite back the laughter. It wouldn’t help their situation right now.

“Right. You’re the image of sobriety Britta.” Mark rolled his eyes.

“Exactly.” She grinned and gave him a hug.

“Britta what did you drink tonight. And why is your hair wet?” He asked.

“Tequila.” Was her simple answer. “And then we went skinny dipping.”

“You’re an idiot.” Mark sighed as he picked her up bridal style. “You guys clean up the popcorn. I’ll deal with Roeske here.” He told the pair before walking out of his room. Seb could hear Britta protesting in the hallway but eventually he heard the click of her door as Mark managed to open it. Seb sighed and began to scrabble about on the floor, picking up as much popcorn as he could with Antti.

“Well it’s nice to know one of us had a good night.” Antti laughed.

“It is.” Seb yawned. He just wanted to forget tonight to be honest. Eventually Mark returned to his room, looking slightly shocked. There was a red tinge to his cheeks, and a red lipstick mark on the corner of his lips.

“She wouldn’t go to bed till she gave me a kiss goodnight.” Mark said. Sounding slightly traumatised. Seb couldn’t help it and lost it laughing. Antti burst out laughing next to him. “Stop laughing.” Mark told the pair.

“Did you get lucky?” Antti chocked out before descending back into laughter. Mark groaned.

“Shut up!” He moaned. Reaching for a towel to get rid of the lipstick mark on his face. Seb couldn’t resist teasing him though.

“I didn’t realise you were Captain America.” Seb grinned.

“Or a florescent frat boy.” Antti added. “What was the costume of the other person she made out with on the ski trip?”

“Penguin.” Seb told him.

“A penguin!” Antti shouted and Mark groaned again. Collapsing on his bed.

“Go away. The pair of you.”

“When Captain America throws his mighty shield…” Seb sang as he left the room. He was in his room when he heard Antti singing.

“All those who oppose his shield must yield!”

“Antti! Fuck off!” Mark shouted.

* * *

 

                Over the next few weeks the flat threw themselves into revising for their exams. Though Seb by far was the worst. He woke up early each morning and was hitting the books by 9AM. He would work all morning, only taking short ten minute breaks to get another cup of coffee every hour till lunch time at 1PM. He would break for an hour before repeating the process till dinner at 7PM. Knocking revision on the head at 11PM before going to bed. To do it all again tomorrow. He stuck to his schedule like clockwork. Unwilling to change it for anything. As a result, it was rare he engaged with anyone in the flat. He had only one thought on his mind right now. And that was revision. That’s not to say the flat didn’t try to tempt him away. Dan and Jev kept asking him if he would like to go and do his weekly shop with him, but he turned them down. Saying he was having the food delivered. Antti tried to tempt him out with a game of pool in the Wonky. But again Seb turned him away. In a fit of desperation Mark told him he would watch whatever Seb wanted to on Netflix. It was well known Mark was very particular about the shows he watched. But he was willing to give all that up for Seb. Seb declined though. Seb just threw himself into his revision. It was the ultimate distraction from his problems with Kimi right now. If he kept revising, he didn’t have to sit there and think just what was going on between them now. Though even Seb knew the distraction couldn’t last forever. And eventually he had his last exam. Now he was out of excuses. He had to face his Kimi issues head on.

* * *

 

                “It feels like forever since I last had fun.” Antti lamented as he took a swig of his beer. The flat were chilling out in the kitchen after the end of exams. Tommi and Heikki were having a laugh at some video on Tommi’s phone. While Mark and Britta were busy preparing their dinner for that night. And by preparation Britta was just heating up leftover takeaway pizza. While Mark was making a spaghetti dish. Seb wasn’t really paying much attention to what was going on right now. He just hovered around at the edge of the group. Just like he did when he first got here.

“When did you last have fun?” Dan asked. He was sending one last text to Jev. Apparently the Frenchman was going out with Romain to celebrate the end of exams. While Dan wanted a night with the flat.

“Teasing Mark about Britta kissing him.” Antti laughed. The pair in question just glared at Antti while the others laughed. Seb just watched on. Staying relatively silent.

“We’ve been through this. I was drunk. I have no recollection of that incident. I barely remember that night.” Britta argued.

“You still kissed him.”

“Shut up Antti!” Mark and Britta shouted together.

“Oooh look they’re in sync.” Dan laughed. An argument then broke out amongst the flat though Seb paid little attention to it right now. Instead focusing on his next big distraction plan. He could always start his class readings for next semester early? “Are you in Seb?” Dan asked him. Seb snapped out if his own little world. Six pairs of eyes stared at him and Seb felt a little self-conscious.

“Sorry. What was that?” He asked.

“We’re thinking about having a flat night out tonight. To celebrate the end of exams.” Dan told him. “Are you in?”

“I’m not sure.” Seb sighed.

“Please Seb. Exams are over. It’s time to party!” Heikki announced. “Plus I’ve barely seen you since I got home. Come on Seb it’s going to be a wicked night.”

“Please Seb. I’ll buy you a jagerbomb or two from Jack Murphy’s.” Mark begged. Seb knew resistance was futile. His shoulders slumped.

“Fine.” He sighed. “I’ll go.”

* * *

 

                The club was packed full of students. All of them celebrating exams being over and all of them looking to party the night away. The flat initially went to Jack Murphy’s Irish Bar for several £1 jagerbombs. Mark true to his word brought Seb two jagerbombs in there. Seb himself also had another three on top. Adding to the two beers and vodka shots he downed as he got ready for the night. The alcohol was beginning to loosen him up. And Seb found himself forgetting his problems. Instead he began to enjoy the night out with his flatmates. Eventually the group moved onto Idols, one of the bigger clubs in town. “Looks like it’s going to be a good night!” Antti cheered as he looked out over the crowd of moving bodies. Seb was inclined to agree with him. Maybe this was what he needed. A night out with the flat to forget everything that was going on right now. Seb made a beeline for the bar where he got himself a beer and a test tube shot.

“Seb’s getting his party on still!” Heikki cheered. “It’s good to see you with your hair down!”

“Glad you came out?” Dan asked as he clamped a hand down on Seb’s shoulder.

“I am.” He agreed as the three got their drinks. “Prost.” He raised his test tube shot.

                It was as he went up to the bar for a third beer when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a woman. She was prettier than the skype camera made her. Simply put she was stunning, and Seb could see why Kimi had fallen for her. He felt his heart break even more as the woman spoke to him.

“Sam isn’t it?” Minttu asked him.

“Seb.”

“Seb. Sorry. How are you?” She asked.

“Fine. What are you doing here?” Seb asked. Trying to sound pleasant.

“Oh. My fashion school has a reading week. So I decided to fly out and see Kimi.” She purred as Kimi appeared beside her.

“Seb. It’s good to see you.” Kimi said. His voice was only just audible over the sound of the music and noise in the club. It was the first time the two had talked since the Skype incident.

“Kimi.” Seb greeted him curtly as the music changed. Minttu gasped.

“Kimi I love this song! We have to dance!”

“Okay.” Kimi mumbled. He sounded upset that he didn’t get the chance to talk to Seb.

“Nice to meet you Sam!” Minttu shouted as she pulled Kimi into the mist of moving bodies.

“It’s Seb.” He shouted after the pair. But they were gone. Suddenly the beer seemed pointless. There was barely any alcohol in it. Seb needed something more after seeming Minttu and Kimi together. It was as he was thinking what to have Britta came up to him.

“Hey. Who’s the girl with Kimi?”

“Minttu. His girlfriend.” Seb replied bitterly. Though Britta didn’t seem to pick up the resentment in his voice.

“Kimi has a girlfriend?!”

“Yep.” Seb spun round to face the barman. “Tequila shot?” he asked Britta.

“Pass. I want to go home with my clothes on tonight.” She laughed.

“Suit yourself.” Seb shrugged as he ordered the shot.

               

* * *

“Seb don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Mark asked him. Seb had hit the shots rather hard after seeing Kimi. And now as the club began to really spin Seb was struggling to make sense of what was going on. Very quickly the flat was around him. All showing a similar level of concern for him right now.

“Seb are you okay?” Heikki asked, rather concerned for Seb right now.

“Guys I think we should head home.” Dan spoke. “Before Seb gets worse.”

“No. No. Party on.” Seb slurred. “Don’t let me ruin your night.”

“Sebby. It’s no issue for us to go home now.” Britta told him. Putting a hand on his shoulder out of concern. Seb shrugged it off.

“No! I’m not ruining your night! No one else is ready to go home.”

“Seb. Please don’t be stupid. We’re fine to go home now.” Tommi sighed.

“I’m not going home till everyone else is ready.” Seb argued.

“Oh. Oh crap.” Heikki staggered and grabbed a hold of Mark. “Oh the alcohol has hit me. I’m way too drunk to stay. We need to go home.” He slurred. Heikki’s acting was terrible. But in his drunken state Seb fell for it.

“See we have to get you and Heikki home.” Mark explained as he held up Heikki. He could see Seb was weighing up the argument in his mind.

“Come on Seb. We need to get you and Heikki home. We’re done partying for tonight.” Antti told him.

“Fine.” Seb sighed. The flat exchanged a grateful look amongst themselves as Seb uttered the words, “let’s go home.” The flat left the club and caught a taxi to outside the Wonky sheep. They all chipped in some money for the fair before getting out.

“Guys. The village diner’s still open. I’m grabbing some chips.” Mark told them, wanting a snack to sober up with.

“Right. Me and Seb are off back to the flat now.” Tommi clung onto Seb. Seb had deteriorated on the taxi ride home. He now had no idea what was going on and he was leaning heavily on Tommi. The world was spinning out of control and Seb just wanted it to stop.

“Do you want anything?” Antti asked Tommi.

“Portion of chips please.” He fished out some money from his pocket. “Thanks.” He looked at the man he was currently supporting. “Come on Seb let’s go home.”

“Mkay.” Seb whimpered as he and Tommi stumbled back to Woodside. Stopping only once for Seb to throw up the contents of his stomach.

“Oh Sebby. Why did you get into this state?” Tommi muttered as he rubbed his friends back.

* * *

 

                “Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” Tommi sighed as he helped Seb into the flat. Tommi manhandled the drunken German down the corridor to his room. Seb fumbled but eventually he managed to give his room keys to Tommi, who opened the door. Tommi sat Seb down on his bed before running off. Seb collapsed groaning. The whole room span off centre and he felt sick as a dog. Tommi returned moments later with a glass of water in hand and a bucket.

“Here, drink this.” He helped prop Seb up before pushing the glass of water into Seb’s hand. Seb took a sip of the drink.

“Sorry I ruined your night Tommi.” He slurred. Feeling guilty about ruining the fun.

“It’s okay Seb. We look out for each other. We’re family.” Tommi told hm. “Drink.” Seb took another few sips of water.

“No. It’s not okay Tommi. I’m so sorry. I just wanted to forget for the night.”

“Seb. Your exams will come back okay. You’re an amazing student. Your revision…”

“It wasn’t my exams I wanted to forget. It was Kimi.” Seb admitted. The alcohol having a serious effect on him. And making him speak the truth.

“Why do you want to forget Kimi?” Tommi asked. Forcing Seb to drink some more water.

“I don’t know how I feel about him. He kissed me on the cheek before Christmas. And I wanted more from him. I thought I might have a shot. I’ve never felt like this before. He flirted with me all term. And I come back to find he’s gotten back with his girlfriend. And now I have no idea what to do! Because I still have feelings for him. But he’s back with Minttu now. And they seem happy together.” Seb garbled out. Tommi listened to what Seb was saying and suddenly everything clicked into place. Why Seb was so quiet when he came back. Why he spent all his time revising in his room. Why he’d isolated himself from everyone. A part of Tommi just wanted to hug Seb right now. Another part of him wanted to find Kimi and punch him. Leading Seb on like that and dumping him when his girlfriend came back. The Seb he’d seen in the last few weeks reminded him of the Seb who arrived here at the start of the year. All the progress and character building he’d done had been destroyed.

“I’m sorry Seb. I’m so sorry.” Tommi hugged the German. Unsure of what else to say. “Kimi is an asshole for doing that to you.”

“But he...”

“No. No Seb he’s an asshole. And I’m so sorry.”

“I just don’t understand.” Seb spoke. He sounded so broken and Tommi felt his heart break with him.

“Here. Drink this. We’ll figure this out.” Tommi told him.


	12. Secrets, Big Decisions and Valentine’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Another manic month or two but I have an update! (Whoever said third year was fun is a huge lair!) A huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to this story. Seriously. The love and response to this story has been overwhelming. You are all amazing people. But a special thanks goes out to the ever amazing turva_auto, HistoryGeek12, ziamisbased, thef1princess, tanyakini93, David harris, and my nonny commenters on Tumblr for your comments. They have been amazing! So thank you so much for the responses. Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Seb was grateful for the bucket next to his bed the next morning as he woke up and was immediately sick. Throwing up the last of the alcohol on his stomach it seemed. Groaning Seb rolled back into his bed. He’d suffered a few hangovers since coming to Uni. But not one on this level. He could barely remember what happened last night. He rubbed a hand over his face as his memories came back. Agreeing to go out, a few shots in Jack Murphy’s, going to Idols, Seeing Minttu and Kimi together, hitting the shots. The last thing Seb remembered was the club beginning to spin around him. Obviously his flatmates had helped him back. He was thankful for that at least. Slowly Seb sat up in his bed. Stopping halfway as his stomach protested the movement. He regretted drinking as much alcohol as he did last night. He was stupid for drinking that much. Anything could have happened to him. Of course his flatmates were watching out for him. But what if someone had separated them from him. He could have gotten into a fight, he could have had worse things happen to him, he could have caught hypothermia. It was bitterly cold last night and Seb remembered reading a story about someone who nearly died from hypothermia after they fell asleep on a park bench after a heavy night of drinking. How could he be so stupid? Sighing Seb finally made it out of bed. His whole body complaining about the movement. He dragged himself to the kitchen to find several of his housemates already in there, talking about last night.

“And he lives!” Heikki smiled as Seb walked in, he winced. Why was the Finn so loud? Heikki saw the look on his face and chuckled. “Hanging a bit this morning Seb?”

“Just a bit.” His voice sounded scratchy and rough to him. He sighed and got a glass out of his cupboard to fill with water.

“I’m not surprised. You hit the shots pretty hard last night.” Mark told him. “Respect for you for that.” He took a sip of his coffee once he finished speaking. Seb gave the group a small smile before filling his glass up and taking a sip. The water felt like led on his stomach, but his throat was grateful for the moisture.

“Yeah. Lesson learnt. Don’t do that again.” Seb whimpered as he drank some more water. His voice sounding a little better now.

“You took go hard or go home to a new level last night.” Heikki chuckled.

“How did I even get home?” Seb asked the flat. His memory was a little fuzzy. He remembered something about standing in a queue as someone held onto him.

“Taxi.” Heikki told him. “We caught it to the Wonky and Tommi walked you home while we got food.” Suddenly the memory of going home came back to Seb. And the conversation he had with Tommi about Kimi. He looked up wide eyed at Tommi, who had stayed relatively silent up until now. “He told us why you got trashed.” Seb felt everything start crashing around him. Tommi had told them about his feelings for Kimi. He wasn’t even sure about them!

“Yeah. I think Britta was glad to hear you were drinking to forget exams. She kept thinking it was something worse like girl troubles or the death of a loved one.” Mark told him. Seb felt relief wash over him, he looked at Tommi who nodded slightly at him.

“Yeah. I was just scared about the exams and results.” Seb lied.

“Well. You’ll do brilliantly Seb. You got the best results out of any of us on our mid-term assessment.” Mark reminded him. “You have nothing to worry about. And no reason to try to destroy your liver.”

“Yeah. Lesson learnt as I said.” Seb nodded his head. “If you don’t mind I’m going to grab some headache pills.” He told the boys.

“Back in the moment. I need the toilet.” Tommi jumped up from his seat and followed Seb out of the kitchen into their corridor. The pair moved away from the kitchen towards Seb’s room. Sneaking past Antti’s room. Knowing the lazy student, he was probably still sleeping, seeing as it was only mid day.

“Thank you for not telling them about Kimi.” Seb murmured as he stood in the doorway to his room.

“It’s alright. I’d told them some crap story about you being scared of your results.” Tommi muttered back.

“I appreciate it. I’m still trying to work it all out myself.” He admitted.

“I know. And I’ll stay silent. On one condition.” Tommi spoke. Seb looked at him with fear. Was Tommi seriously about to blackmail him!

“What’s that?” Seb asked. Worried for what Tommi had planned. He gripped him by the shoulders and looked Seb in the eye.

“Never ever get into a drunken state like that again Seb. Especially over a crush.” He told him.

“I won’t Tommi. Thank you again.”

“Anytime Seb.”  

* * *

 

“You know there’s one big thing we’re yet to talk about.” Mark spoke as he finished his turn. He stepped forward, jotted up his score and collected his darts. Taking his total off of the combined score of him and Antti. He handed the darts to his partner who waited for his turn. The flat had decided to have a quiet bonding night in the wonky sheep. Since after all their second semester classes were starting tomorrow. The last week had been a little mad Seb thought. It had been refreshers week that week, meaning there were no lectures for them to attend. As a result, the block had taken advantage, and returned back to their partying ways after weeks of relative silence during revision. The night out for the varsity launch had been particularly crazy for the block. Christian was not impressed to walk in the next morning and find several stolen traffic cones, road signs and a wheelie bin on the top floor of the block. He was even less impressed when he walked into the giant blanket fort everyone built to sleep in one night. Needless to say the block was once again under the scrutineering eye of their welfare warden. Seb had joined in a few of the blocks parties. But the whole time he kept his distance from Kimi. That wasn’t too hard though. Kimi had taken to hiding in his room again, skyping Minttu all the time. Of course Seb was worried for him, he was pulling away from the group again. But he couldn’t help but feel a little angry and upset at what Kimi had done to him.

“What’s that?” Dan asked as he took a sip of his beer. Currently Heikki and Tommi were playing pool, with Dan waiting to play the winner. While Mark and Antti were challenging Seb and Britta to a game of darts. The teams were about equal. Seb and Mark could play, Antti was dreadful, while it was a miracle for Britta to actually hit the board. That’s if the dart didn’t bounce off and almost hit someone else first.

 “Next year. Where are we going to live?” He asked as Britta stepped up to take her turn. He took three steps back.

“I think the first question is who are we going to live with?” Tommi pointed out as he took his shot. Potting the green ball. He smiled and took his next shot.

“Well. I’m happy to live with you lot again.” Antti shrugged before dodging a dart that had bounced off of the board. “Though apparently Britta isn’t.”

“Sorry Antti.” Britta apologised before taking her next shot. Seb and Antti wisely got out of her way. “I’m happy to live with you guys again. I’ve not had any offers to live elsewhere.” The second dart hit the wall.

“I’d love to live with you again.” Seb smiled. He’d slowly come back out of his shell after the isolation he put himself into. Seb was scared at first that everyone might turn him down or away. But the flat had welcomed him with open arms once again. It made Seb feel better. Sure he had his issues. But that flat still loved him and that wouldn’t change anytime soon.

“Right hands up. Who’s happy to stay together and find a place to live for next year.” Heikki asked once he missed him shot. Seven hands shot into the air. “There we go. Motion carried. We’re living together ne…”

“Wait one second.” Dan shut him up as he ran off towards the bar. The group waited to see what he was planning. While he was gone Britta took her final shot. Her dart actually hit the board, but was outside of the scoring zone. Seb and Britta set about collecting up the rouge darts before Antti stood up and took his go. Tommi sunk another ball and then potted the black, effectively winning the game. Dan suddenly reappeared halfway through Tommi’s victory dance with a tray of jagerbombs. “What I couldn’t let this momentous decision go uncelebrated. Everyone get down here and toast to our decision.” Seb laughed at the beaming Australian but made his way down from the dart playing area, grabbing a jagerbomb.

“So…” Tommi held the drink up.

“To another year of madness together! Cheers!” Dan proposed.

“To another year of madness together.” Everyone repeated back.

“Cheers.”

“Prost.”

“Kippis.”

* * *

 

                “Hey Seb.” Rocky greeted him as he slid into the seat next to him. It was 11AM and the engineers had their first lecture of the new semester. Further engineering, with Dr Marko taking the class. The lecture hall was noisy at the moment with everyone catching up with one another. Getting the latest news about parties, classes, and what everyone got up to in winter break as well as Refreshers week.

“Rocky!” Seb hugged his friend. “It feels like forever since I last saw you.”

“You saw me a week ago Seb.” Rocky laughed as he pulled out his notepad and pen. Ready to take notes for the class.

“Still feels like forever.” He complained.

“So what do we think. Has Santa finally responded to Dr Marko’s request and given him a heart for Christmas?” Mark laughed next to Seb.

“He seemed to be in an okay mood at our tutor meeting last week.” Jev said. Dan was sitting next to him though he appeared to be distracted by something on his phone right now to join in the conversation.

“So there is hope.” Rocky nodded.

“Let’s hope so.” Mark said as Dr Marko appeared. “Guess we’re about to find out.” He mumbled as the room fell silent. Dan put his phone away and began to focus on what Dr Marko was about the say.

“Welcome to you all. And your second semester here with our engineering department. Now I want to make this clear straight away. You’re not new anymore. You’ve been here six months. You’ve completed your first semester. And now the work really begins. If you have dreams of coasting your way to a good grade, kill them off now. The work will be getting harder; the assessments will be more unforgiving to mistakes. And I personally will not tolerate anything but your very best results.” Dr Marko informed the class. By now the lecture hall was full of hundreds of silently stunned and worried students.

“Forget it. Dr Marko’s scarier than ever.” Mark mumbled as he watched the man who seemed to be glaring at everyone in the room.

“Anyone who cannot handle these little facts. Leave now.” He paused and waited ten seconds, though no one left the room. “Good. Shall we get on with today’s lecture then?”

* * *

“Ugh. Can Valentine’s day just disappear this year?” Seb asked as he walked past to obnoxious display of cards, chocolate, hearts, and teddy bears. He, Mark and Dan were had gone into Tesco’s after the day’s lectures had finished to do their weekly shops. Seb really wasn’t in the mood for Valentine’s day this year.

“Aww Seb. No plans for Valentine’s day?” Mark asked him as the three of them pushed their trollies towards the fruit and veg area.

“Nope. Unless you count hiding in my room with my engineering work.” Seb replied as he picked up a bag of peppers and put them in the trolley. “Why do you have plans?”

“I do.” Mark grinned. Throwing a bag of bananas in his trolley.

“You?” Seb looked at him.

“With a human. A living breathing human?” Dan spoke up, he’d been rather quiet the last few days and Seb was worried for him. Hopefully the plan was he and Mark were going to find out what was wrong with him during the trip, and try to help him as best they could.

“Yes I do. One of the clubs in town is hosting an Anti-valentine’s day night. Me and Britta decided it would be a laugh. So we’re going.” Mark made a show of ignoring Seb’s wolf whistle. “The invitation is open for anyone else who wishes to come.” He added as he picked up some potatoes.

“Anti-Valentine’s day though?” Seb gave Mark a withering look. Sure he didn’t want to celebrate this stupid day. But he wasn’t about to stop those who wanted to from celebration it.

“Yes.” Mark nodded. “Oh don’t gave me that look Seb. At least I’m not like Heikki who’s celebration desperation day.” Seb gave him a confused look. “Really. Okay Saint Seb, desperation day is the day before Valentine’s day. People go out and pick up the lonely, desperate girls who are scared they won’t be with anyone for Valentine’s day.” Mark explained as Dan threw some salad stuff into the trolley. Still staying relatively quiet.

“Romance is dead.” Seb sighed, turning to Dan. “What about you then Dan. Do you have plans with Jev?” The normally happy smile was missing from Dan’s face. The two boys stopped.

“Dan is everything okay. You’ve been so quiet for the last few days.” Mark put a hand on his shoulder. “Are things okay between you and Jev?”

“What?” Dan looked up from the floor. “No. No things have never been better between me and Jev. Trust me.” Dan smiled before it fell off his face again. “That’s the issue. I have no idea what to do for Valentine’s day with him. It’s my first ever Valentine’s with someone and I just want it to be special.” Suddenly the days if silence made sense.

“Dan we’ve got some time to come up with a plan. We can brainstorm with a beer or two.” Mark gave him a one arm hug. Dan laughed a little.

“Last time we planned to brainstorm with a beer or two we ended up kidnapping Heikki’s hockey bear mascot. And then proceeded to send Heikki snaps of him supposedly drinking vodka.” Dan laughed.

“He nearly didn’t speak to you for a week after that.” Seb reminded them. “Why not cook him a nice meal. Just the two of you?” Seb suggested.

“Yeah. We can all pitch in and help. And then we’ll clear off and leave you two free for the night.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Dan admitted as he looked between the boys. “There’s only one issue. It would require cooking skills.”

“We have cooking skills.” Mark scoffed as they moved on to the fridge section of the shopping.

“Actual cooking skills Mark.” Dan sighed as he threw in a four pint of milk bottle into his trolley. “You know. Real cooking skills. Not just using the oven to heat leftovers up.” Seb laughed while Mark just looked at him.

“Cheeky! I do cook.” Mark argued as he put some bacon in his trolley.

“Bacon for your hungover bacon sandwiches doesn’t count.” Seb told him.

“Totally should.” Mark mumbled.

“Mark is right though. We could help you cook something and decorate up the kitchen, then go.” Seb agreed. Dan stopped, tears in his eyes almost.

“You guys would really do that for me?” He broke out into a grin.

“Of course we would. We’re a family!” Mark argued.

“Exactly.” Seb nodded.

“You guys.” Dan came forward and pulled both of them into a hug. “Thank you. Seriously thank you so much.” He pulled away, his permanent grin back on his face. “What do you think I should make?” He asked.

“Lasagne?” Seb suggested. “My mum makes the best lasagne; I can get her to send us the recipe.”

“Would you?” Dan asked. Seb smiled at his housemate.

“Of course.” He grinned. “I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise.

“See. Never fear Dan.” Mark told him. “Your very own flat of cupids are here to help you.”

* * *

 

                “Everything looks amazing guys. Thank you so much. I couldn’t have done it without you.” Dan told the members of the flat. The kitchen had been transformed from the usual messy place it was. The sides were cleared of all crockery, glasses, and alcoholic drinks. While the kitchen was filled with the aroma of food cooking. Antti had lovingly decorated the table with a red table cloth and some rose petals. That wasn’t the only area the flat had helped out with. Tommi had helped select a nice bottle of wine for the two of them to drink. Heikki had helped make the starter, homemade Garlic bread. Seb and Dan had made the main course, Lasagne al la Vettel, after getting the recipe from Seb’s mum. While Britta and Mark had successfully made chocolate brownie for desert. They’d set up a speaker to play music from Dan’s I pod. After all, Antti had spent hours crafting the prefect playlist for the evening. Apparently there were enough love songs to set the mood, but not enough to make it seem trashy.

“You’re welcome. I hope Jev likes it.” Seb told him.

“I’m sure he will.” Dan grinned, giving each of his flatmates a hug. “So, what’s everyone’s plans for tonight?” He asked. He felt bad that the flat had flat out refused to stay while he had his romantic night with Jev. But they assured him they all had somewhere they could be for the night. And quite frankly Dan was looking forward to a night of just him and Jev in the flat.

“Mikko’s throwing a bonding session for the hockey team.” Heikki grinned.

“So an all-nighter?” Seb asked.

“Yep.” Antti nodded. “My liver may not survive this.”

“Brilliant.” Seb rolled his eyes. “Whatever you do don’t drunk call me.”

“Why hot date?” Dan winked at him. Seb snorted.

“Hardly. Rocky’s invited me for a games night. I figured tonight was the best night to take him up on the offer. I’ll be back tomorrow.” He told the flat. Honestly he just wanted to get out of Dan and Jev’s hair. He was happy to help out with the plans and the dinner. But right now he couldn’t face seeing a couple be so mushy. Not when the thoughts of Kimi were still fresh in his mind. A part of Seb wondered just what he was doing this evening. Probably skyping Minttu, he thought bitterly.

“Have a nice night then.” Dan told him. “And are you two still off to the Anti-valentine’s night?” He asked Mark and Britta.

“Yep.” Mark nodded. “And JB’s already said the two of us can crash in his room after. So you have the flat to yourself the whole night.”

“Thank guys. Thank you so much again for all your hard work.” Dan grinned. He really did have the best flatmates ever. Before he could gush more over everything the buzzer sounded in the hall. Followed by a ‘Daniel’ floating through the speaker. “That’s him!” Dan squealed as Tommi went to let the Frenchman in. Antti pulled out a lighter and lit the candles on the table.

“And that’s our cue to bugger off.” Mark replied. “Enjoy your night.” The flat practically ran out of the kitchen, switching off the lights as they went. Moments later Jev appeared in the kitchen. And froze when he saw what was going on.

“Dan?”

“Happy Valentine’s day Jev. I’ve made dinner for us.” Dan admitted, suddenly going all shy on him. Jev broke out into a grin.

“Charee!” He scooped Dan into a hug before kissing him deeply. All of Dan’s nerves disappear when he sees Jev’s reaction. “This is perfect. Thank you.” He said.

“I’m glad you think so.” Dan had a huge beaming smile on his face now. Especially after seeing Jev was happy. He led the Frenchman to a seat and poured them a glass of wine each.

“To valentine’s day.”

“To valentine’s day. Santé.” Jev toasted as the clinked glasses.

“By the way guys.” Antti poked his head round the door, forcing Dan to tare his eyes away from Jev’s beautiful face bathed in candlelight.

“What is it Antti?” Dan asked.

“Please don’t have sex on the table. People have to eat off of there.” He grinned before disappearing. Dan gave Jev a wicked grin as he shook his head at his boyfriend. Memories coming back into his head.

“If only they knew the truth.” Jev whispered. Winking at Dan.


	13. Accidents and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Since I was able to finish my Undergrad dissertation I have a bit more free time. So hopefully updates will be a little more frequent. A huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to this story and for sticking with it during the lack of updates. Seriously. The love and response to this story has been overwhelming. You are all amazing people. But a special thanks goes out to the ever amazing turva_auto, HistoryGeek12, ziamisbased, tanyakini93, and my nonny commenters on Tumblr for your comments. They have been amazing! So thank you so much for the responses. Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

“And that’s the tour.” The estate agent finished. Standing in the living room of the house on the top floor. It was painted in the same magnolia paint as the rest of the house. But there was a splash of colour from the plush red sofas dotted round the central coffee table in the room. And the generic splatter paint canvases on the wall added some much needed colour as well. The room looked well cared for though. As did the rest of the house. “I’ll leave you in here to have a quick chat about the house.” He told the group before scurrying off downstairs. Leaving the seven of them to discuss what they’d just seen.

“So what do you think?” Dan asked the group.

“I like it.” Tommi nodded. “It’s the best house we’ve seen so far.” A chorus of murmurs broke out amongst the group. They’d spent the last few days visiting houses, looking for a place to live for next year. Some houses had been absolute tips they never could have lived in; some were way too run down for them to live in. While one house had completely stank of weed, and they all knew there was no way in hell they could live there. But the second Seb walked into this house he felt it was right for them. It had a positive energy to it that Seb liked, something the other houses were just missing. It was a nice enough house, well cared for, and cheap as well which was another concern for all of them. In short it was the best house they’d seen in the last few days.

“I’m with Tommi.” Britta nodded. “The rooms are all a great size. And this place has a garden as well.” She grinned.

“Come on. It’s nice, the rooms are great. And most importantly they’re all double beds in each room. What’s not to love about no longer squeezing into a single bed?” Dan asked.

“True. The kitchen’s great too. And Uni’s only a fifteen-minute walk away. Maybe twenty if you have to get to the other side of campus.” Heikki pointed out.

“Honest. I don’t think we’ll find a place nicer that’s this cheap.” Mark added. “It’s in a good location for everyone as well. I personally say go for it.”

“I’m easy wherever we go. As long as it’s not that weed joint.” Antti shivered. “But I agree with you lot. This is the nicest place by far. Seb?”

“I’m happy with it too. Good rooms, nice location, cheap.” Seb pretty much rattled off what everyone else had said.

“Okay decision time. This house. Show of hands who wants to live here next year?” Tommi asked. Seb put his hand up as did everyone else. “Decision made.” Tommi grinned. “I’ll let the estate agent know.”

* * *

 

                “So. Does anyone have any preferences on rooms?” Seb asked. To be honest they were all fine in his mind. But he knew people could be picky sometimes about where they slept. The flat was currently chilling out in their kitchen back in Woodside with some beers. Discussing their new house after they confirmed they wanted it today. Talk had soon turned to the bedroom situation. Which seemed to be top of most people’s lists of things to sort out.

“Can I get the room that’s closest to the kitchen?” Dan asked. It wasn’t really for him. Jev tended to stay up late and he liked to make coffee when he did. He rarely did it here as Dan had one of the rooms furthest away from the kitchen. And he didn’t want to disturb people. Despite Dan’s protests Jev still felt like he was a guest in the flat. Even after the flat had added him up on the birthday chart, as well as getting him to sign the flat drinking rules. Practically making him an official member of 152. They’d even stopped introducing themselves as 152 and Jev. Instead just including him in the flat number because he was round so often. Despite this Jev was still worried about overstepping the boundary with them all. So Dan hoped Jev might feel a little less worried if he took the room next to the kitchen.

“You’re such a hufflepuff.” Mark laughed. Dan just grinned at him.

“Maybe I am. But I would love that room, if everyone’s okay with that?” Dan looked round the group.

“I’m fine with that. Actually we were hoping we could take the three rooms in the lower floor.” Tommi pointed to Heikki and Antti.

“Were creating Finntopia 2.0.” Heikki nodded as the three of them clinked beers. Already planning on putting a large Finnish flag on one of the walls. As well as stocking up on some vodka from Finland as well.

“I’m never going downstairs in that house.” Britta replied before taking a swig of her beer. The group laughed. “I’m happy with that though. As long as I can get the room at the top of the house that looks over the garden.” She had plans to put her desk in front of the window. So she could look out over the garden as she wrote her essays.

“Sure. I’m happy with all the room requests so far.” Seb nodded. “It’s just you and me Mark who need to pick a room. I’m honestly not too fussed.” The rooms left were at the front of the house and were both the same size, with one on the ground floor next to Dan. And the other on the top floor with Britta.

“I’m easy either way.” Mark shrugged, fishing a coin out of his pocket. “We’ll call it. Heads I get the top room. Tails you get the top room.” Seb nodded, the decision sounding fair, and Mark flipped the coin. Catching it before putting it on the back of his hand and uncovering it. “Heads. Looks like were room buddies Britta.” He grinned. Clinking bottles with her. Britta’s eyes just went wide before she took a serious swig of her beer.

“Sweet. We’re still room buddies.” Dan grinned at Seb.

“Looks like it. Here’s to being room buddies again.” Seb clinked his beer bottle with Dan’s. A matching smile on his face.

 “Same warning as I gave at the start of the year. If I get too bad just smack on the walls.”

“I will. Don’t worry.” Seb grinned. Glad that he would still be living with his makeshift Uni family for another year.

* * *

 

                The next few weeks for Seb were mental as he got back into the flow of University again. Once again spending an increasing amount of time with his laptop in his room revising. Especially now Dr Marko had ramped up the classes. Dr Newey seemed more relaxed than Marko still. But even he had slowly increased the course load on them. Though not as dramatically as Marko had. The block had quietened down again at the start of lectures. And one person Seb found himself seeing less and less of these days was Kimi. A part of him was glad. It meant avoiding him after everything was easier. Since Kimi was never around. But at the same time a small part of him was worried. Kimi was falling back into his little isolation bubble with Minttu. He wondered if Kimi’s flatmates even noticed what she was doing to Kimi. Seb kept his mind off of Kimi though by making sure he kept up the other staples in his routine too, though slightly tweaked now thanks to the change in his second semester timetable. He, Dan and Mark still did their weekly food shop together, though it was on a Thursday afternoon when they had time off from lectures. While Seb still ran with Heikki now on Friday mornings. He also tended to do his washing on a Monday morning with Antti and Tommi. Though the three still ended up in the pub having a coffee while they waited. Saturday was still a sacred flat pizza night. It was nice if nothing else for the flat to get together once a week and have some kind of civilised meal where they talked and laughed with one another. He’d also started a new tradition with Britta. Tuesday evenings the two normally cooked a traditional German dish together and had dinner with one another. It was reassuring to Seb that he knew Britta was having at least one decent meal a week. Especially since he swore all she lived off of was instant coffee, and pasta. While Britta appreciated the company. As well as a chance to get away from all of her English work.

* * *

 

                “Afternoon. How are you?” Seb asked as he came into the kitchen, dumping his backpack down and switching the kettle on. He and Britta always had a drink and a chat before they got down to cooking. They were going to try making eintopf today, from a recipe Britta’s mum sent her. He found he was actually looking forward to this.

“I’m well. You?” Britta asked. Looking up from where she was jotting down something. Her notes for her latest essay were spread over the table, taking up nearly all the room on the roundtable.

“Good. Busy but good.” He said. Pulling out his mug from the cupboard and heaping a spoonful of coffee into the mug. “Another essay?”

“No rest for the wicked.” She complained. “I’ll put my notes away before we start cooking.”

“There’s no rush, don’t worry.” Seb assured her as the kettle boiled. “The engineers are so busy too right now. Mark’s just gone to hand in an essay.” Seb told her, pouring the hot water into his mug before stirring it. He came over and took a seat at the table, Britta cleared away some of her notes to give him some space. “What’s your essay on then?” He asked.

“Critical review of the Handmaids tale.” She explained. “It’s set in a dystopian future where humans have become infertile thanks to pollution and STI’s. Those women who can still reproduce become Handmaids. Handmaids are assigned to bear children for elite couples that have trouble conceiving.”

“Sounds like a fun read.” Seb grimaced. He could never understand how someone could want to read something like that for fun.

“That’s just an overview. The whole thing is rather bleak and depressing.” She admitted. “Any book that contains the phrase ‘unbabies’ will not be fun.”

“Remind me never to upset an English student.” Seb told her. Britta giggled at his comment before the two chatted about their day and what had gone on. That was till they heard the front door to the flat crash open.

“Guys.” Mark called out. “Where are you?”

“In the kitchen!” Seb called back. Slightly worried. Something sounded a little off about Mark right now.

“Umm guys. Please don’t be freaked out too much.” Mark came into the kitchen. Seb gasped. There was blood pouring from a deep cut under his chin, while there were various nasty cuts to his arms and legs, with a huge rip going up the left leg of his jeans.

“Mark! What happened?!” Britta jumped up. Grabbing a towel off of the side before running over to the sink to wet it. Mark limped into her empty seat. Collapsing into it. Seb cleared away Britta’s notes to make sure Mark didn’t bleed on them. Mark thanked Seb before he rested his cut arm on the table.

“I came off my bike. There were some really slippery leaves on the track back to the village. My bike got on them and I tried to break. But I went into a skid and came off.” He winced as he stretched out his left arm. There were several cuts on it and what looked like a gouge at his elbow.

“Are you okay? Do you need anything at all?” Seb asked. Slightly stunned by what was going on. He too nearly came off coming back into the village. But he’d controlled the skid just about. Britta finished ringing out the cloth before she crossed back to Mark.

“I’m fine mate.” Mark shook his head before hissing. Britta had just started to clean up the bleeding cut on his left leg.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She told him as she carefully cleared up the cut on his leg.

“It’s okay Roeske. Thanks for playing nurse.” He tried to crack a joke. But it just sounded wrong to Seb right now. He could tell Mark wasn’t putting his heart into the joke. He was just saying it to try to make them think he was okay. The three of them stayed silent as Britta moved to the cut on Mark’s arms. Again he winced slightly. Though Seb was more focused on the cut under Mark’s chin. The thing hadn’t stopped bleeding yet and Seb knew that could only mean one thing.

“Mark.” He spoke. His voice sounding surprisingly wobbly. “That cut under your chin’s still bleeding.”

“And.” Mark shrugged.

“Don’t move.” Britta warned him as she still cleaned up his cuts.

“Sorry.” He told her.

“Mark.” Seb pulled the conversation back on track. “You need to get checked out at the hospital. Especially that cut under your chin. It needs stitching.”

“Seb I’m fine. I don’t need to go to hospital.” Mark assured him.

“Mark. You’re going to the hospital.” Britta told him. Making it clear this was not up for debate. Though Mark did try to see if he could push it.

“Oh come on. I don’t need to go.” He told the pair.

“Mark. The way I see it you have two options. Either you let us call you an ambulance to take you to the hospital, and one of us comes with you. Or you let us call a taxi to take you to the hospital. And one of us goes with you.” Seb told him.

“What about the third option. I don’t go.” Mark suggested.

“Option three is I drag your fucking ass down there on the bus if I have to.” Britta spoke up. “You’re going to hospital Mark. Even if I have to knock you out and drag you down there myself.” Mark looked up at Britta and could tell his flatmate was not joking. He relented.

“Fine, I’ll go with option two.” He muttered.

“Smart move.” Seb told him as he got out his phone to call the taxi.

* * *

 

                “I’ll call or text as soon as I know something. I promise.” Britta told Seb as she bundled a protesting Mark into the back of the taxi. Her and Seb’s dinner plans long forgotten.

“I’m fine.” Mark told them, even though his chin was still bleeding.

“Mark zip it. You’re bloody going whether you like it or not!” Britta told him. Slightly sick of arguing with him at this stage.

“Please do call me. And don’t kill him.” Seb told her. Feeling totally awful right now. After seeing Mark stumble in, in the state he was, Seb had been on autopilot. Helping Britta take care of his injured flatmate. Calling the taxi. Helping Mark get down to the car. Now he watched as Britta closed the taxi door, and the car pulled away towards the hospital. Seb felt numb. There was no other way to describe it. Maybe he should have gone with them? He would have been better going with them than staying here. He sighed and walked back up the stairs to his block. He pushed open the door and practically ran by all the bikes stored in the hallway. Mark’s was pretty obvious with the broken spokes on the front wheel. Seb shielded his eyes as he unlocked the door to the flat. It was too quiet was his first thought. Of course Dan and Jev would pick this afternoon for date night wouldn’t they? Dan said something about taking Jev out on a romantic date on the rowing lake near Uni, followed by dinner at the pub on the lake. While Antti, Heikki and Tommi were working in the library till late tonight on their sports science coursework due in tomorrow. Seb sighed and walked into the kitchen. He didn’t get further than the door though. As he walked in he saw the notes on the table thrown aside for Mark to rest his arm on. He could also see his and Mark’s Uni bag on the floor. While the contents of Britta’s bag was strewn across the table to make room in her bag for hospital provisions. Seb stared. He couldn’t stay here. Panic rose in him as he grabbed his bag and ran out of the flat. Working on autopilot Seb found himself climbing the flight of stairs to 159 He needed to see Kimi. Right now. Kimi would make everything better. Even after he pair hadn’t spoken for a month or so. Seb knew Kimi would be the only one who could help him right now. He reached the top floor and went to the right to the door for 159. Seb took a breath before knocking on it.

At first he suspected no one was in. That was till a door opened and Seb could see Claire walk into the corridor. “Never mind the fact I have an essay due guys. I’ll answer the door.” He could hear her shout out.

“Thanks Claire.” Danni replied as she opened the door. One look at him and Claire knew something was wrong. Her demeanour changed as she immediately snapped into her role as block mother.

“Seb what’s wrong?” She asked. Putting a hand on his shoulder. Try as he might Seb couldn’t get the words out. He just stood there, open mouthed, shaking his head. Claire pulled him into the flat and towards the kitchen. She realised whatever it was Seb was in shock. And he needed food and drink quickly to get him out of it. “It’s okay Seb. It’ll all be okay.” She assured him as she opened the door to the kitchen and led him in. The first thing Seb noticed was just how much tidier their kitchen was. Seb was pretty sure that was down to Claire’s influence on the flat. She would have an aneurism if she saw the state of their kitchen normally. And he was sure she would drop dead if she saw the state of Lewis’ flat kitchen in 157. “Take a seat Seb.” She prompted him. Seb came into the kitchen fully as Claire moved to switch on the kettle. She opened one of the cupboards and pulled out two cups. One with Tigger on it. And one Seb recognised as having the Williams F1 team logo on. He looked round the kitchen. His eyes focusing on a display on one of the walls. There was a sign declaring this to be the Flat of 159, with a purple ribbon boarder round a section of the wall. On it was a photo of each flat member. As well as a whole flat photo. They appeared to be relaxing in the kitchen with a beer each in hand, in their Woodside shirts. Clearly a photo taken from fresher’s week. Seb could see Kimi didn’t look too impressed in his individual photo. But he at least managed a smile in the flat photo. As well as the photos there was some more practical information. There was a sheet with each flat member’s name and birthday next to it. Beside that was a sheet with days of the week. And everyone’s wake up time on that respective day. And next to that was a sheet labelled “Emergency contacts.” Each flat member’s name was on the list with names and numbers below of people clearly you could call in an emergency. Seb scanned the list quickly. Quick to notice Minttu was not listed on the emergency numbers to call for Kimi. Seb wrote it off as maybe a flat decision to not include significant others on the emergency list. But that appeared to not be the case as Toto was listed under Susie’s name. While it appeared the name and number of Maurizio had been added to Stefania’s list recently as well. He pondered the significance of Minttu’s name being omitted from the list as he took a seat. Watching Claire. She looked to be going through her cupboard for something before pulling out a large red cake tin. She took the lid off and smiled, offering the tin to Seb as she came over.

                “Cookie? I made them myself yesterday. Everyone claims they have magical healing powers.” She chuckled. “Rob must have eaten at least a dozen of them the day after he broke his foot kicking that pumpkin on Halloween.” Seb gave her a small smile as he begun to relax. Taking one of the large chocolate chip cookies.

“Thanks.” He mumbled.

“You’re welcome Seb.” Claire told him as she took a cookie for herself before shutting the lid and putting the tin on the kitchen table as the kettle boiled. She filled the mugs, stirring all the time as she did. Seb took a bite of the cookie and smiled. He could see why Rob had eaten a batch of them. They were amazing. Claire returned moments later, putting a hot chocolate down in front of him, before taking a sip of her own. “Feeling better?” She asked.

“I am. Thank you Claire.” Seb told her as he took a sip of the hot chocolate.

“Good. If you don’t mind me asking. What got you into that state?” Claire asked. Seb told her everything. About Mark and his accident, how numb he’d been feeling, and how his flat was too quiet so he came up here.

“And…And so I came up here to see if Kimi could help me. But obviously you got to me first.”

“Oh Seb.” Claire gave him a quick hug. “Mark’s going to be okay. And you made the right decision to stay here. Trust me.”

“I should have gone though.” He said. Taking a bite of his second cookie. They still tasted just as amazing as the first cookie did.

“You shouldn’t have. Look you know Mark. He’s not a fan of having people fussing over him. And you know Britta. She’ll be fussing more than enough to make up for you not being there.” Claire reassured him. Seb gave her a small nod. As ever Claire was talking sense. He finished his hot chocolate. Feeling better than when he came in. “Come on. Let’s find Kimi for you.” Claire told him. The pair left the kitchen and went out into the hallway. Knocking on Kimi’s door. Seb could hear voices talking softly inside till there was a sigh.

“Come in,” Kimi called.

* * *

 

                “Hey Kimi.” Claire greeted him. “You’ve got a visitor. Please go easy on him. He’s had a nasty shock.” She told him as Seb came into the room. Claire disappeared very quickly, leaving Seb and Kimi alone.

“Sebby. It’s good to see you.” Kimi said. Rather shocked Seb had come to see him. After all, it seemed he’d spent the better part of a month trying to avoid him. Or at least he made the effort to not see him.

“Kimi? What’s going on?” A familiar voice tumbled through the speakers. As Kimi span the laptop round to show Minttu what was going on Seb snapped to his senses.

“Oh. Sam isn’t it. Hi again.” Minttu greeted Seb. A fake smile on her face.

“His name is Seb.” Kimi told her.

“Seb. Sorry, I’ll get it someday.” She smirked. Seb was sure by now she was just getting his name wrong on purpose.

“I…I’m sorry Kimi. I’ll go.” Seb told him.

“No.” Kimi jumped up. “Stay Seb. Please. Especially if you’ve had a shock about something.” Kimi insisted. He couldn’t bear to think of Seb disappearing off right now. He didn’t look well at all.

“But Kimi…We only just started talking.” Minttu pouted.

“Minttu. We’ve been talking for an hour. Sebby really needs me now.” He protested.

“But Kimi. I need you.” She whined.

“Kimi. It’s no issue. I’ll go.” Seb said in a small voice. He really didn’t want to cause Kimi any issues right now. This whole situation reminding him why he hadn’t been talking to Kimi the last month.

“No. Sebby stay.” He told him before spinning the laptop back round to face him. “I’ll talk to you later Minttu.”

“Kimi!” She shouted. “Don’t you dare log off! I swear Kimi if you do…”

“Bye!” He cut over the top of her before ending the call and logging out of skype before she could call again. Seb was shocked. Had Kimi really just ended a call with his girlfriend for him? “Claire said you had a shock.” Kimi said as he sat on the bed. Motioning for Seb to sit beside him. “Anything I can help with?” he asked.

                “If you don’t mind me asking. Why did you come and find me?” Kimi asked Seb. After Seb told Kimi what had happened the Finn established he really couldn’t do much other than try his best to take Seb’s mind off of everything. So that’s what he did. He stuck on a re run of the opening race in Australia that had been on that weekend and the two chatted. After the race had finished Seb got a call from Britta to say Mark was fine, he needed stitches, and the two would be back at some point. Though they were stopping home for pizza on the way back from hospital. Seb asked her to pass on a get well soon message to Mark. While he was chatting Kimi logged onto the internet and brought the pair of them pizza, seeing as it was two for Tuesday. As soon as the pizza’s arrived the pair tucked into them while watching a Monty Python film.

“Because.” Seb shrugged as he had another slice of Pepperoni pizza. “You’re my best friend in this block outside of my flat. And I knew you would be able to deal with me.”

“I’m not going to argue that. I just found it strange.” Kimi told him. “This is going to sound crazy. But I’ve been getting the feeling you’ve been avoiding me.”

“I’m sorry.” Seb sighed. Knowing this was going to be an awkward conversation. “I guess I’ve just been…Busy.”

“Too busy to see me?” Kimi questioned.

“A little…I also didn’t want to crash your time with Minttu.” He admitted.

“Minttu…Yeah.” Kimi said rather darkly. He took a bite of his slice of pizza before speaking again. “She’s doing it again Sebby. Pulling me away from my friends. Cutting me off from everyone. I’m starting to feel lonely again.” Seb instantly felt guilty for avoiding Kimi. Sure it was hard on him to see him with Minttu. But he’d forgotten just how controlling she could be. And right now Kimi needed his friends round him, supporting him. Not sulking somewhere avoiding him.

“But things between you two are okay right?” Seb asked. More out of politeness than anything else. Kimi did look like he really needed to talk about this as well.

“I wish.” Kimi sighed. Taking a sip of his drink before looking at Seb. He sighed again. Seb was perhaps the only person he could trust with this information. “She never wants to visit me again if I’m at Uni in this flat. Apparently this block is hell. And she can see why Christian hates us.” Kimi nodded. “I think Lewis’ flat kept her up one night with their partying.”

“That sucks.” Seb sighed. Though a part of him wasn’t surprised it was Lewis’ flat that were being too loud. They really did make on hell of a racket. Especially when they started playing drunken corridor basketball at 1AM.

“Don’t I know it.” Kimi lamented. “She was even looking into seeing if I could be moved in a room swap to the village. Just so she could come and visit me without being back in this hellhole as she put it.” Seb’s eyes widened when he heard the last part. She wanted to take Kimi away from them!

“She wants you to leave Woodside?! Kimi you can’t go!” Seb argued.

“Shhh! Seb.” Kimi put a hand over his friend’s mouth. Mumbling quietly. “I’ve not told my flat about that bit yet.” It was true. Kimi had no idea how on earth he could break it to the flat that he may have to go. He knew they would be devastated. And he didn’t want to be the one to put a downer on the flat. Not when everything was going so well between them. Despite what everyone thought he’d genuinely bonded with the flat. Val and Danni had become like brothers to him. They seemed to understand that while he was quiet, it wasn’t rudeness. It was just the way he was. They respected that. And the three of them got on as a result. Often causing carnage on their nights out. He got on well with Susie and Barbara too, the two of them were friendly, and always made sure to ask him if he wanted to go out when they went out for a drink. The two of them were crazy as well, and he loved them for it. He also found he loved Claire as well. Sometimes she could get a little too much with her mothering. But it was her way of showing she cared. And Kimi knew no matter what the issue was he could go to Claire about it. She would be there with a sympathetic ear, hot chocolate, and enough home baked treats to fix almost anything. The person he was surprised he got on most with though was Stefania. When he first met the bubbly Italian he wasn’t sure what to think of her. But she had fast become one of his best friends in this place. He found out pretty early on she was an F1 fan, particularly of team Ferrari, no surprises there given her Italian heritage. And the two had spent a long time bonding over their mutual love of the sport. Bringing them close together. Kimi often found himself chilling out in her room, chatting and laughing with her when Maurizio wasn’t around. Even when Minttu had been pulling him away Steffi made sure he never went too far. Inviting him out for coffee, and for pizza as well. He was grateful to have her in his life. He was grateful for all of them, and he knew he couldn’t leave them. Not at all. Minttu may have wanted him to go. But he couldn’t. It was as simple as that.

“Kimi you can’t go.” Seb told him. Kimi sighed. Did Seb not realise he knew that already?

“Trust me. I’m not going to Seb. My housemates and friends are here. I’ve bonded with them all. We’ve done way too much stupid shit together for me to leave them and go to a new house.” Kimi told him. Remembering several of their nights out as a flat. His personal favourite being before Christmas. They’d all gotten rather drunk, and decided to head out to the Snow Party in one of the clubs in town. Really it was just a ton of foam on the dancefloor. But Kimi remembered all of them getting into a massive foam fight. Throwing it at one another and screaming with joy while dancing in it to some trashy club music. Danni and Val had fashioned themselves some foam beards. While Barbara and Susie just tried to cover the other in enough foam to make them look like snowmen. Even Claire, who Kimi noted spent more time worrying about people on a night out, let her hair down and joined in the madness. While at the end of the night, he had to help a drunken Steffi home, who was happily babbling away to herself in Italian. Oblivious to the fact that no one actually spoke it. Kimi just nodded occasionally and tried not to panic when she hugged him tightly. Saying she loved him like a brother in Italian. The photos from that night had been brilliant. And Kimi found himself wishing he could do it all again with them at some point.

“So, how did she take the news that you’re not planning on leaving?” Seb asked Kimi. Pulling him back into the conversation, away from his reminiscing.

“She wasn’t impressed.” He shook his head. “And as I said she isn’t visiting me again. I can’t decide if that’s a good or a bad thing.” He really couldn’t. Minttu had been standoffish at points with his flatmates. And after she declared to hate the block, the block filled with Kimi’s friends, he really wasn’t sure he wanted her back here. Perhaps Uni and visiting girlfriends didn’t mix.

“Sounds like it’s not going well between you two.” Seb sighed. He did feel bad about the relationship. Mostly because of how miserable Kimi was. He wished there was a way he could cheer the Finn up.

“It’s not. She’s pulling me away from my friends here. I miss everyone Seb…I miss you.” Kimi admitted.

“Kimi…I’m not going anywhere.” Seb shook his head. And he meant it. No matter how much it was going to hurt him. Kimi needed him. And he needed to be here with his friend. “I’m sorry I’ve not been around much. If it’s any consolation. I’ve missed you too.”

“You have?” Kimi was rather surprised at the answer. From what he could tell from the gossip 152 had been having a few crazy evenings. He knew at least the seven of them were living together again next year. Not too far actually from the house he was renting with the members of 159.

“Really.” Seb nodded. “And I promise. I’ll make more of an effort to see you. We can set up a weekly coffee afternoon if nothing else. It’ll be nice to spend some time with you.”

“Thanks Seb. That means a lot.” Kimi gave him a small smile as the pair went back to their dinner.


	14. Water Fights and Film Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my plans to finish this before I finished Uni kind of got off track. I graduated from Uni nearly three weeks ago. But I am determined to finish this story! A huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to this story and for sticking with it during the lack of updates. Seriously. The love and response to this story has been overwhelming. You are all amazing people. But a special thanks goes out to the ever amazing turva_auto, HistoryGeek12,thef1princess (AnyiSebastianaI), tanyakini93, Yggsdrasil, and my nonny commenters on Tumblr for your comments. They have been amazing! So thank you so much for the responses. Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

                “What the hell is going on?” Seb asked as six of his flatmates froze in the hall, all looking towards the confused student right now. All looking totally drenched right now. It had been a few days since Seb had his heart to heart with Kimi in his room and the two were on much better ground now. Even agreeing to have coffee after lectures on a Wednesday before Kimi had ice hockey practice. The team were starting to gear up towards Varsity. A huge grudge match across the sports against the rival university in the next big city along from them. So far all of them were on the team for the match itself. Seb had even started to make a banner for them all to support them on the day. Though right now he was more focused on what his flatmates were up to. Standing in front of him were Dan, Jev, Heikki, Tommi, Britta, and Antti. All looking totally drenched with water pistols in hand.

“Antti started it.” Heikki argued. Holding his hands up in innocence. Of course the innocent look was rather tarnished by the water pistol he had in one hand.

“Bullshit I started it! It’s your fault.” Antti argued. And Seb was suddenly reminded just how damn childish his flatmates could be sometimes.

“Well I wouldn’t have started it if you hadn’t have splashed me with water from the washing up!” Heikki rebutted. Glaring at his Finish flatmate.

“You were driving me mad. I had to do something!” Antti huffed.

“I’m with him Heikki. If you didn’t shut up I was going to chuck a load of water over you.” Tommi muttered.

“Wait. Wait. This is a water fight…inside our flat!” Seb shouted. Seriously?! He lived with fucking five year olds.

“Yes.” The six of them nodded back. Seb was gobsmacked.

“You’re idiots. What on earth possessed you to do this? Inside out flat?!” He couldn’t get past the fact they were having a water fight in the flat. Outside the back was a nice grassy they’d had a water fight in when they first came here as a block. Seb had the photo up on the wall of them after, pulling their best tough faces for the camera. How 152 managed to ever look intimidating with bright red bandanas round their head he’d never know. But it was a great memory of his time here. However, having a water fight inside the flat. That was utterly stupid on his flatmates part. “You let them do this?!” He said to Britta. She was normally the one to stop things like this happening. She shrugged.

“Heikki was being annoying.” She replied. The Finn in question shot some water at her. “Hey!” She argued before shooting him back.

“Stop it!” Seb told them. Shaking his head in disbelief as the two stopped their little spat. “I live with idiots!”

“What are we Seb?” Dan asked. Looking at his grumpy housemate. Her perm-a-grin present on his face.

“You’re idiots.” He shook his head. Dan just laughed before spraying Sebastian with the water gun. Getting the front of his shirt wet. Seb gasped. “Dan!”

“What. Seemed like a good idea.” The Australian shrugged. “Come on Seb. Live a little. Unless of course you’re afraid to lose.” Seb’s head snapped up from looking at the wet patch on his shirt. Dan was wiggling his eyebrows. Taunting Seb. Knowing Seb was an ultra-competitive guy who always wanted to prove he was the best. Be it darts, pool, or board games. Seb was always trying to prove he was the best. “Probably a good thing you’re not playing. I mean you would totally lose against my boyfriend and me.”

“I could take you and Jev down in a second.” Seb argued.

“I don’t think you would. Dan’s a very good shot with the water pistol.” Jev told him. Knowing full well what Dan was doing right now.

“Aww thank you Jev.” Dan beamed. Giving his boyfriend a quick kiss.

“I could take him down!” Seb argued. Opening his door and throwing his bag in. Totally ready for a water fight now.

“Well then. Show us.” Dan smirked as he chucked a water pistol at Seb. He caught it. Desperate now to prove his point that he could beat them.

“You’re on!” Seb Told him. “Prepare to lose Dan!” He said before attacking him. As carnage once again descended on the flat.

* * *

 

                Mark chuckled as he knocked on the door of 157. As soon as he’d come back from his check in at the doctors he couldn’t resist joining in. Strictly speaking he wasn’t allowed to join in as he still couldn’t get his stitches under his chin wet. But he’d been the one to formulate the plan to get other people involved in a huge water fight. And now commanded the rest of 152 as his personal army. Mark decided 157 would be the best flat to go for first. Which is why he was now knocking on their door. The rest of his flat hiding at the side, armed with water pistols. All in their bright red bandanas from their previous block water fight. They’d tied them round their head in a Rambo style, and had even added some war paint to their faces to look more intimidating. The plan was simple. They were going to get the rest of the block to join in their water fight by any means necessary. Eventually Romain opened the door. A smile on his face.

“Ah Mark. I hope you are feeling better. What can I do for you?” The Frenchman asked.

“I am feeling better, thank you RoGro. I’m actually here to deliver a message to all members of flat 157, for the lovely people in 152.” He said. Seb was trying his best not to burst into laughter as they hid from Romain. After all their plan hinged on no one knowing they were there for the ambush. Seb could hear Romain agree and call out for his housemates. Eventually with some poking and prodding, especially to get Paul out of bed, the flat was assembled in the corridor.

“Okay what’s this about Mark?” Lewis asked him. Mark stood there. A smug grin on his face.

“Simple. I am coming before you to give you an opportunity to surrender. Unless you want an all-out war with my flat, I suggest you submit to our demands. Which is a large bottle of Vodka as tribute. And none of this own brand shit that turns you blind after the second glass. We want at least a step up from that.” The flat stood stunned at their comment. Lewis snorted.

“You must be mental if you think we’re giving you a bottle of Vodka. Bring it on 152. We’re not afraid to go to war with you.”

“Lewis. Maybe we should think about this for a second.” Nico told him. Feeling a little unsure about what was going to happen.

“Shut up princess. I’m busy being diplomatic here.” Lewis hushed his flatmate. “You have no chance Mark.”

“Final answer? After this we will be at war guys.” Mark smirked. Seb got ready to charge with the flat and Jev.

“We’re not giving you tribute.” Lewis stood firm. “So I guess this means were at war. What are you going to do about it?”

“This.” He grinned. “Flat 157! This is war! Charge!” Mark shouted. Seb let out a battle cry as did the others as Mark dodged out of the way. They stormed into the flat, water pistols drawn. Seb watched as 157’s faces filled with shock as they screamed while the first attack was launched. He went straight for Nico who was hiding his face behind his arms. Seb pulled the trigger and a jet of water came out, soaking Nico. He let out a screech.

“Diplomatic! Lew Lew, you asshole! I’m getting soaked!” Nico shrieked.

“How the fuck was I supposed to know they would do this! Antti I swear to God! Stop this right now!” Lewis shouted at the Finn, who was laughing. An utter look of glee on his face as he covered Lewis in water.

“Retreat! To the kitchen!” David shouted. All seven members of 157 ran into the kitchen and blocked the door. “Those monsters!” David shook his head.

“We’re trapped in here.” Romain groaned. “They’re never going to walk away while we’re in here.”

“Right 157. This is the situation. Enemy forces are the other side of this door. And they think we’re trapped in here.” Lewis told them rather dramatically.

“Seriously Lewis?” Fernando rolled his eyes at his flatmate. Not getting sucked into Lewis’ over the top dramatics. Though Jenson was getting into it.

“Enemy forces? Lewis, they have one guy who can’t even join in from his stitches. Three perpetually drunk Finns. One bizarre Australian-French couple. And two Germans, one of which is the definition of a pixie, and the other they call ‘Saint Seb.’ We can take them out no issue!” Jenson nodded.

“We don’t have any weapons genius.” Fernando muttered. Despairing at his flatmates right now.

“Guys Seriously my hair is a total state!” Nico sulked, hands on his hips. Not caring about the conversation right now.

“We’ll sort out your hair in a minute princess.” Lewis waved off the concern, plotting with Jenson. “First things first. We need weapons to take them on with.”

“I can help there.” Paul spoke up. Going over to their pantry and opening the door. The boys looked in to find several water pistols in the cupboard from their last block water fight.

“Paul you’re a genius!” Lewis grinned. Giving him a hug. Though Jenson looked confused.

“Why are the water pistols in here?” He asked Paul.

“I thought we could add beer to them and have some kind of alcoholic water fight at some point.” Paul shrugged. He rolled his eyes when he saw Fernando shaking his head, silently judging him. “Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“I live in a flat of idiots.” Fernando sighed.

* * *

 

                “It’s too quiet. What are they up to?” Heikki asked his flat. Filling up his water pistol from one of the water bottles he brought with him.

“Well Heikki surprisingly none of us actually know.” Tommi rolled his eyes. As soon as they ran into the kitchen DC had held a tea-towel over the window to see into the kitchen. Meaning 152 had no view of what was happening in the kitchen. The whole place had gone suspiciously quiet. 152 took the opportunity to refill their water pistols, as well as plan the next stage of their block ambush. The feelings were to attack Rob’s flat next. But as time had gone by they became more and more suspicious of just what Lewis flat was up to. Seb, to his credit, had a backup plan already in motion. Aware that the situation they were in now could go bad at any time. He gave his phone back to Mark who was happy to keep electronics safe, seeing as he wasn’t actually supposed to be involved in the water fight.

“I was just asking.” He replied. The flat didn’t have to wait long thought before the door to the kitchen was ripped open, and all seven members of 157 were there with water pistols pointing at 152.

“Before we fire. Mark. We’re giving you the chance to go, because of the stitches. Anyone else move we will terminate you without a care in the world.” Lewis told them. Mark held his arms up in surrender, slowly moving towards the front door to the flat.

“You’re on your own guys. Have fun.” He ran out of the flat. As soon as he was a safe distance away Lewis raised his water pistol up in the air.

“Housemates! Charge!” He yelled as the two flats went to war with one another. Seb screamed as Romain attacked him first with his water pistol, running away from the Frenchman.

“Oh Seb. There’s no escape.” Romain laughed, following him as he did. Seb ran out into the main hallway, Romain chasing him hot on his heals. Though he stopped when he saw what was waiting for him.

“Mon Dieu!” But it was too late as he was soaked from an attack from Kimi, who was waiting there with a water pistol.

“Thanks Kimi.” Seb grinned at his friend as he watched Romain getting soaked.

“Don’t worry I have your back. The rest of my flat should be out soon to help.” He told him.

“Brilliant. Welcome to the winning team.”

* * *

 

                Christian was slightly confused as the why the lights in the block were out right now as he approached 151-159. To be honest he hated this block. He listened enviously to the other welfare wardens describing the blocks they were in charge of and they were all angels! Even the other two blocks he was in charge of never created the same amount of problems this one block generated. Every time he came on shift he was informed of yet another incident these idiots had caused. Right now he was going to inspect 157, apparently they had been playing yet another round of 2AM basketball corridor and woken up the flats below them. Christian honestly despised Lewis’ flat at times like this. Sighing he opened the door and tried to look around for where the light switch might be. As he walked over to the wall where the light switch was he stepped in a rather large puddle. He stopped, confused as to how a puddle appeared in the hallway of the block. Before he had time to respond an almighty roar went up and he was attacked with water pistols and balloons, getting soaked completely.

“Ha! Got you Felipe!” A joyous sounding Rob grinned as he flipped on the light. Christian looked around to find several members of the block standing there with water pistols in hand. The smile fell from Rob’s face when he saw it wasn’t Felipe they’d got. Rather it was a dripping wet Christian who had a face like thunder right now. “Oh shit.”

“Yes. Oh shit indeed Rob.” Christian glared at him. Looking round at the others who had dived out of their hiding places to get him. Seb being one of them. He gulped. Christian looked so pissed off right now. It was clear whatever he was about to say, he and the others were in serious trouble. Lewis came charging down from upstairs as he shot Jenson with his water pistol.

“Rob why’d you switch the light back on?” Lewis asked before freezing beside him when he saw Christian glaring. “Christian. What a lovely surprise.” Lewis smiled. “Care to join in?”

“What the fuck is going on here! Everyone involved! Ground floor now! And if I find out you were involved and didn’t turn up you will face even tougher sanctions!” He yelled. Very quickly the usual suspects of the block were downstairs. Seb’s flat, Kimi’s Flat, Lewis’ flat, Rob’s flat, and a few stragglers from the block Christian could only assume had finally been corrupted. Seb went to go and stand with 152. Mark was still bone dry as everyone had left him alone. However, the rest of the flat were drenched. Though like him now they were all sporting the same sheepish look on their face. Holding onto their water pistols still.

“Get out of here while you still can.” Dan whispered to his boyfriend.

“Ummm. Thanks for inviting me guys. I’m just going to go home to my house.” Jev told the house. Taking his boyfriends advice on bored and trying to get out of trouble as best he could. Seb couldn’t blame him at all. This was not going to be pretty.

“Wait you have a place that isn’t Dan’s room?” Antti smirked.

“I do. And I should really see how they are.” Jev nodded giving Dan a kiss before turning to Christian. “Strictly speaking I don’t actually live here so…”

“Go.” Christian hissed as Jev legged it out the block. “Anyone else who doesn’t live here get out as well.” Christian glared at the soaking wet group who were creating puddles on the floor.

“Bye guys.” Toto moved to leave as well, not wanting to get in trouble either. He still had a water pistol in hand as he moved towards the door. Ignoring Christian’s glare as best he could. “You’re on your own.”

“Chicken.” Susie rolled her eyes as she watched him leave. Claire patted her on the shoulder. “My boyfriend is a total chicken.”

“I know Susie.” She lamented.

“Quiet now!” Christian announced and silence fell over the gaggle of people. “What the hell is going on?” Christian hissed as he stood there dripping. The block shrugged shoulders as a chorus of “don’t know” broke out amongst them. Seb could see Christian was getting increasingly more pissed off at the lack of a story from then. “Well I suggest you start remembering!” He argued. Sick of the amount of times he’d been stood here this year talking to these idiots. The group remained silent as Felipe ran in.

“Rob I got your text! Is it too late? Have I missed the indoor water fight?” He asked before he realised who was standing there. One look at a soaked Christian confirmed his suspicions. “Clearly I have.”

“A block water fight? Indoors. You decided to have a water fight indoors! What the hell were you thinking?”

“It was too cold outside for a water fight outside.” Carmen shrugged. She and Jolyon had been dragged into the water fight as they came home from a late lesson. Rather than resist the stupidity of the block they decided to join in for once. And were having a great time till Christian had put an end to that.

“That is not a good enough reason!” Christian shouted as Carmen rolled her eyes. “Do you have any idea how long it’s going to take for the block to dry out thanks to your stupidity?”

“Well we don’t. But I guess we’re going to find out as the block dries out from this.” Jenson replied sarcastically. Seb groaned a little. The block really did seem intent on winding Christian up right now.

“Now is not the time to get sarcastic with me!” He yelled. “I’ve had enough of the childish attitude of this block! Every time I come on shift I’m dealing with something you idiots have done! Setting off fire extinguishers, naked runs, corridor basketball at 2AM, and now indoor water fights! I’m only naming a few things you’ve done in the last week alone! I’ve had it! This time each and every single one of you will be facing sanctions!”

“Oooh we made him angry.” Lewis mockingly whispered to DC who started sniggering. Christian glared at him.

“If you insist on not taking this sanction seriously I will be reporting you to the higher ups. And you risk getting kicked out of the block.” He glared. Lewis and DC stopped sniggering and went quiet. “Good. I’m glad you’re listening. If you lot insist on acting like children. I’ll treat you like children”

“So what exactly is our sanction?” Claire asked Christian. Wondering what exactly he had in mind.

* * *

 

                “An 11 o-clock curfew for a week. This has got to be a fucking joke.” Antti rolled his eyes. The flat had convened in the kitchen after their telling off from Christian. He announced that with immediate effect all those involved in the water fight would have the sanction of an 11PM curfew for a week. Those caught breaking curfew for anything but an emergency would receive greater sanctions, and the risk of even getting kicked out of Woodside. “How the hell does horrifying Horner think he’ll control this? Handcuff us into bed at 11? That’s a bit kinky really.”

“He’d probably enjoy cuffing us to our beds.” Dan rolled his eyes. “The sadist.”

“He won’t be handcuffing us. They’ll be security officers in front of the main door. Anyone coming in unless it was an emergency after that times getting reported to Christian and the welfare assholes.” Heikki explained. Seb, to his credit, wasn’t about to push it. He knew deep down they’d pushed Christian to this after their actions. However, some people were not taking it well at all. There had been some serious complaints from many people about the move. His flatmates included.

“This is bullshit.” Tommi rolled his eyes. “We’re not kids. We should be allowed to go out past 11 if we want.”

“I don’t know. Maybe we should respect his decision.” Seb said. “I mean he did seem pretty serious and pissed off about the water fight and everything. Maybe we should respect the curfew. Just for the week to make him happy. Besides it’s Easter next week. We’ll be gone from here anyway.”

“Fat chance I’m respecting his curfew.” Mark argued. Despite not actually shooting anyone Mark was also under curfew for encouraging the water fight. “I’m not a child that needs minding like this.”

“Look I agree. This is bullshit. But look on the bright side. We can have a few nights in bonding as a flat.” Dan nodded. Seb had to agree with him there. Since new year and the start of the new term it as rare they did anything as a flat. Saturday night and flat pizza was the closest they got to flat bonding before everyone went off their separate ways for the night. It wasn’t that they didn’t get on, they were just all so busy with their lives. Perhaps the curfew would be good for them all to come back together for the week. Seb could see the others around the table having much the same idea right now.

“You know what, you’re right Dan.” Antti nodded. “This could be good for all of us. We can start bonding tonight if you want? Who’s up for watching a film?” The flat agreed and started getting ready for the night. Heikki was hosting the film night in his room and started moving things around to fit everyone in comfortably. Tommi set about finding a streaming site and getting the films up people wanted. While Seb and Antti were in charge of popcorn for the film. Mark, Dan and Britta made sure there were enough blankets, sleeping bags, and pillows for everyone to get comfy. Eventually the flat congregated in Heikki’s room to watch the film.

* * *

 

                “See. Christian should be happy. At least we’re not assholes like this lot.” Antti mused as he ate popcorn. The flat were watching National Lampoon’s Animal House, as suggested by Mark. Seb had to agree the film was rather funny. And the Frat house reminded him a bit of Woodside in terms of the terrible behaviour and the rather mean Christian like person trying to get them shut down.

“But we are assholes like this lot.” Dan nodded. “Remember Lewis’ birthday. We had a toga party. We all had to be stapled into the damn things.” He laughed. Seb chuckled at the memory. Lewis had insisted on a whole block celebration for his birthday, specifically a toga party. The flat had gone along with his request. And to make sure their costumes didn’t come off during the night they all stapled themselves into their bedsheet togas. It had made getting out of them drunk later interesting. Seb just ended up falling asleep in his, dealing with breaking out of his toga in the morning when he was sober.

“Please don’t. I’m still trying to forget that night.” Heikki groaned.

“That bad of a night Heikki?” Tommi asked.

“No. But I lovingly helped a drunken Antti out of his toga by un-stapling it. The idiot forgot to tell me he’d gone commando under that thing.” He glared at him. Antti simply laughed at the story.

“My boxers were giving me a visible boxer line on my toga. It was for the best I lost them.” He nodded.

“Not for those of us who were helping to undress you.” Heikki rolled his eyes.

“Shh! You’re talking over the best bit of the film.” Mark argued.

“You think every bit of this film is the best bit of the film.” Britta rolled her eyes. He’d been nudging her near constantly during the film and whispering ‘this bit’s incredible.”

“Because this film is amazing.” He argued. Stealing a bit of her popcorn from her bowl. She pouted and pulled the bowl away from him.

“Hey. This is mine. Go pop some more if you want some.” She told him before having a bit of her own popcorn.

“I do that and I miss the film.” He pointed out. Mark made another dive for the bowl but Britta moved it out the way. Seb watched and sniggered at the two.

“Lovebirds keep the arguing down.” Tommi rolled his eyes at the two of them. Britta didn’t dignify Tommi’s comment with a verbal response.  Instead she threw some popcorn at him. “Dork.” He muttered and threw some back at her.

“Please don’t throw popcorn in my bedroom.” Heikki groaned. Envisioning popcorn all over the floor if he didn’t stop them right now before it escalated to full on popcorn war.

“He started it.” Britta argued immediately to Heikki.

“And I’m ending it.” Heikki rebutted.

“Oh you made him grumpy.” Seb chuckled. Enjoying the back and forth nature of conversation the flat had going as well as the gentle ribbing on one another that they partook in. Britta didn’t appreciate his comment it seemed as he was hit on the cheek by a bit of popcorn.

“Shut it Seb.” Britta giggled as he chucked a bit of popcorn back at her.

“Stop throwing popcorn!” Heikki reminded them.

“Will all of you shut up I’m trying to watch the film!” Dan argued from his spot on the floor.

“Sorry Dan.” Seb told him before settling down once again to watch the film. The rest of his flatmates calmed down too and watched the end of the film. Switching to another film Heikki recommended. One by one the group slowly fell asleep in Heikki’s room during the filmfest. Antti was curled up in his sleeping bag under the window. Dead to the world as he snored away right now. Tommi was sharing the tiny single bed with Heikki. Though it appeared Heikki was not willing to share the covers with Tommi as he hogged them all. Seb had fallen asleep on several chairs. His blanket covering him, keeping him warm. While Dan slept happily curled up happily in his sleeping bag on the floor, cuddling his honey badger toy. Near the door Mark and Britta slept cuddled up together under a blanket, with Britta using Mark’s chest as a pillow. The seven of them slept happily in the room together all night.


	15. Varsity, partying, and a shock revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry life has got in the way of me updating this story. But I am determined to finish this story as it means a lot to me. A huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to this story and for sticking with it during the lack of updates. Seriously. The love and response to this story has been overwhelming. You are all seriously amazing people. But a special thanks goes out to the ever amazing turva_auto, HistoryGeek12,thef1princess (AnyiSebastianaI), tanyakini93, Nat, and my nonny commenters on Tumblr for your comments. They have been amazing! So thank you so much for the responses. Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

                Sebastian was glad to get away at Easter break. The final week with their curfew had really made the block more restless than ever. It seemed despite Christian’s attempts to keep them in, the block was defiant against him. Each night they seemed to be planning a new and more outlandish way to piss off their welfare warden, with corridor basketball at 3AM most nights, various drunken parties all hours of the day, and the return of the slip and slide out the back of the block even though it was much too cold for that kind of thing. In short it was chaos, and Seb was kind of glad to get out of the madness for a while. He ended up going on a skiing break with his brother and sisters for a week. He loved spending time with them all again, and for the first time without their parents as well. He also spent some time home with Hanna, Adrian, and Timo. They seemed shocked and stunned at some of the stories he’d come back with from his latest term of Uni, but at the same time they were glad to hear their friend was having fun still. Too soon it seemed Sebastian was saying goodbye to his parents once again, and returning back to Woodside for his final term of first year.

* * *

 

                “You don’t think the guys are worried about today do you?” Seb asked the few members of his flat that were still around as they walked down to the football pitches in their University Varsity shirts. It was officially Varsity day and the most important day on the sporting calendar. Today their Uni would be doing battle with their rivals across different sports. From fencing and archery to football and ice hockey. With the whole thing ending with the University’s top rugby teams facing off against one another in the stadium in town. The Uni was out in force in their green and white army shirts, ready to show support to their athletes. And 152 was no different. They’d watched Tommi, Heikki and, Antti train over the last few weeks. All the blood, sweat and tears that went into them getting ready for their games. The trio even went teetotal for a while, and had been shunning drink since before the Easter break. All, leading up to this day where they would be competing for the freshers teams. Antti was in the freshers football, while Tommi and Heikki were in the freshers ice hockey team. They were not the only ones competing from the block. As Valtteri, Daniil and Kimi had also made the freshers ice hockey team, and were due to start alongside Tommi and Heikki. The whole block was planning on coming out in support of their boys. And it had been a titanic effort to get banners made for them to support them. Seb found he was sick with nerves for them. He hoped after everything they would all have a good day competing.

“What just stepping out in front of a few hundred people or so, knowing they have to play the best game of their lives so that their team can win, and they can celebrate triumphant in front of their Uni? No. No pressure whatsoever.” Mark nodded as he walked down as well. His banner in his hand to cheer on Antti. The freshers football would be kicking off first, and they figured they had just enough time after the game to congratulate or console Antti before heading off to the ice rink for the freshers’ ice hockey. Then all of them would be making their way to the Rugby match at the big stadium in town, and just hoping they would win over their rivals.

“Okay so they are freaking out I’m sure.” Seb nodded, realising it probably was a stupid question to ask. If he was in their shoes he would have been freaking out too.

“Which is why we’re going to be there to cheer them on no matter what!” Dan cheered. Holding up his huge banner he’d made to support the boys. Jev had helped him, seeing as he was the more artistic one of them, paint a honey badger on with a message next to it saying “What would the Honey Badger do?” Seb wasn’t exactly sure attacking the other team viciously and going for their balls was exactly in the rules of the sport. But at least Dan was cheering them on in his own way. And he knew the boys would appreciate the effort.

“Exactly.” Jev nodded. Looking forward to the day. “We will be there for them no matter what happens. I really hope we win though.”

“Me too. After all the effort they’ve put in with their training. It would be nice to see them be rewarded for it with a victory.” Britta nodded as they made their way down to the football pitches where the freshers football was about to kick off. They were surprised however to find the other members of 159 and 157, as well as Rob, Felipe, Carmen, and Jolyon. All waiting there for them with their banners in hand.

“Finally! We thought you guys were going to miss Antti’s big moment.” Lewis smirked at them as they came to stand with them beside the empty pitch, though they knew any minute now the teams would be coming out onto it.

“Wait. You guys are here too?” Seb asked as he unwrapped his banner for the game. Touched that they would all come and support their fellow block mates like this. He knew they would all come to the hockey game, but he hadn’t expected them to be here at the football too. He smiled, it was great to see that it didn’t matter which sport they were watching, they were all here to support their friends.

“Of course we are.” Romain nodded happily at them. “We’ve got to support our block right? And we have enough time to cheer Antti on before the hockey.”

“Woodside forever!” Jolyon cheered from beside the group, already with a beer in hand. Seb had suspected it wouldn’t take long for people to resort to drinking given they had the day free from Uni. And considering the preparations at his flat this morning seemed to be backpacks full of alcohol he wasn’t surprised at all. His point being proven as Mark reached into his bag and grabbed out two beers. One for him and one for Britta.

“Ignore him he’s started the varsity drinking early.” Carmen explained to them as she looked at her flatmate who seemed more than happy to carry on drinking and watch sports for the day. “Jagerbombs at breakfast. Possibly not the smartest move.”

“At breakfast?! Jolyon that can’t possibly be good for you.” Claire shook her head. Though it appeared he wasn’t listening to her. Too busy laughing with Jenson right now about something he did the other night.

“We will ignore him. But it’s awesome you all came down here. I’m sure they’re going to appreciate your support.” Dan grinned at them as he pulled open his banner happily. Getting Jev to help him hold it up.

“I should hope so, it took us forever to create these banners.” Paul chuckled. However before Seb could comment the people around the pitch started to cheer loudly as the freshers football teams took to the pitch. Seb cheered loudly as did all of his friends. Making a loud racket. One member of the starting team did notice. Antti looked over at them and grinned happily, giving them a thumbs up. Seb was glad he at least seemed to be calm about all of this. Though he wasn’t calm for him at all. The two teams sized each other off as the ref gave the ball to Antti’s team to start. The people seemed to quieten as a sense of anticipation hung in the air. The ref waited a few seconds before blowing the starting whistle. And the match begun.

* * *

 

                “We are the champions!” Heikki cheered loudly as he raised his glass up before downing the Jagerbomb in one. Several of the students around him cheered and downed their drinks as well at Heikki’s declaration. The block had all headed into town after the big rugby game to celebrate the boys victory in their fresher games and their Uni’s victory in the rugby game over their rivals. Currently they were all in the aptly named “Ice Bar” celebrating with a few other members of the ice hockey freshers team, the freshers football team, and other Uni students. The place wasn’t as packed as somewhere like Idols would be right now, but Seb didn’t’ mind. It made the party feel more exclusive. As he looked around the group he smiled at the scenes of all his friends partying and celebrating. As usual Britta had dragged as many people as she could onto the dancefloor and was happily snapping away photos with her camera of everyone enjoying themselves. She was currently snapping a photo of a rather drunken Stefania as she danced with Maurizio before switching to a selfie with Mark. The two of them close together as they pulled a face for the camera. Lewis appeared to be annoying the DJ as he kept requesting music options. It didn’t help that every time the DJ begrudgingly played one of his song his flat would cheer and dance their hearts out for the whole song before leaving once it was over. Heikki was currently enjoying the gaggle of people round him. Many of the students recognised him as the player to score the winning points in the match today, and Heikki was enjoying his minor celeb status right now. The teetotal lifestyle had lowered his drinking ability though, so he was drunker than usual on much less drink than usual. He wasn’t the only one, the teetotal lifestyle was hard on all the athletes it seemed and many of them were drunk right now. Tommi was busy celebrating with his team mates, with Val and Danni joining in the celebrations too with their team. While Antti was currently at the bar with Kimi getting another drink. Which left Dan and Jev, the two were happily dancing with one another without a care in the world. Only with eyes for one another. Seb was glad they had one another right now. Though he was pulled from his thoughts as Kimi came back to his side, offering him a bottle of beer.

“Thanks.” Seb smiled as he took the beer from him. “Prost. Congratulations on your victory.”

“Kippis. Thank you.” Kimi clinked bottles with Seb before he took a sip of his drink.

“You know, you don’t have to stay with me. You can go off and party with your team mates.” Seb told him as he had a sip of the beer Kimi had gotten him.

“I’d rather party with you Sebby.” He told him honestly. Seb felt his heart skip a beat at his admission. Of all the people Kimi could be with right now he chose him. He could be getting some glory like Heikki was doing right now, he could be celebrating with Tommi and the team. Or on the dancefloor with Antti right now, who was enjoying some manic dancing, a drink in hand. Hell, if he wanted he could be partying with his flat right now. Sure, Toto and Maurizio were along with their respective girlfriends. But Babs seemed up for a party with Val and Danni. And Seb suspected if Claire stopped worrying and loosened up she would be fun to celebrate with too. But Kimi picked him over everyone else. He felt a stab of something else to his heart after the joy, of jealousy and shame. Kimi had a girlfriend. He shouldn’t feel this way over Kimi. He saw him as just a friend. He was partying with his friend. Nothing else.

“Everything okay?” Kimi asked him. Seeing the slight shift in Seb’s personality.

“I’m fine.” He lied. “I’m just surprised with all these people round you don’t want to party with one of them.”

“They’re not you Sebby.” Kimi said seriously as he looked at him. Seb could see in his face he meant it. He was telling the truth, and that just screwed Seb up right now. _He means as friends, he means as friends_ , Seb practically screamed to himself. He had to stop thinking of Kimi that way. He had a girlfriend. Seb cowered away from Kimi’s gaze. “Sebby? Seriously are you okay?” He asked.

“Fine.” Seb lied again. “Fancy going to the dancefloor?” He asked. “You know it’s only a matter of time before the girls pull us on there.” He nodded. The reality was he would find it easier to be round Kimi with his friends and flatmates around. They would help remind him it wasn’t just the two of them. Seb ignored the small look of hurt that graced Kimi’s face momentarily before his neutral expression returned.

“Of course, we can. If that’s what you want Sebby.” Kimi said as he led Seb to the dancefloor. Seb followed Kimi over to where their friends were. Trying his best not to think about the hurt look on his face when he suggested dancing with the others. It was okay when it was just the two of them before Easter having coffee. But he couldn’t shake the feeling something had changed. And he wasn’t sure what. Kimi was back to how he was on the Snowriders trip at Christmas. Before the whole thing with Minttu. He was himself again. His rather flirty, rarely jokey, monotone self. The change back had really thrown Seb a loop right now. Maybe it was the alcohol? Kimi, like his flatmates, had been teetotal too, while the day of nonstop drinking was getting to Seb too. Having started early in the day with his flatmates at Antti’s football game. Maybe they’d both simply had too much and snapped back into pre Minttu mode with one another. Whatever it was, Seb wasn’t about to act on his feelings for Kimi. He was too drunk and he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. So he didn’t. He made sure the two of them were round his friends and flatmates. It wasn’t too hard to do. Tommi was more than happy to keep a watchful eye on Seb. Knowing just how mixed up Seb could get over Kimi. He kept Seb in his field of vision as they all danced around and drank with one another. Seb was grateful to Tommi and the others, even if they didn’t know it. He tried to ignore the look on Kimi’s face. The I-wish-it-was-just-the-two-of-us look. He didn’t need that now. As the night wore on the drinking got to more people. Seb was most definitely not sober now. However he was in a much better state than some. Kimi in particular was bad right now, having hit the drink pretty hard since Seb suggested dancing. He looked a little worse for wear as the night wore on. It was 2AM when Claire finally intervened. Kimi, Rob, and Lewis were completely trashed, and she knew if she didn’t get them home soon there would be consequences.

“Come on guys. Don’t you think it’s time to call it a night?” Claire asked them. Though it seemed it was pointless trying to reason with the drunken boys right now.

“No way Claire! The party is still going and so are we!” Rob cheered before taking a large swig of his beer. Lewis cheered and joined in with him as Claire rolled her eyes. Trying desperately to get the boys to see sense and go home.

“The club’s going to be closing soon.” She reminded them. She didn’t know if that was true, but it was worth a shot.

“Then we’ll move onto another club.” Lewis argued with her. Not ready whatsoever to give up his drunken night of partying despite the fact he was swaying rather dramatically now from the copious amounts of alcohol. Claire looked at the boys desperately, wanting to get them home right now.

“We need to go home.” She told them sternly, knowing that her block mum act probably wouldn’t change anything but it was her best shot right now.

“Why?” Kimi mumbled, wanting to be back with Seb right now and not standing here getting a lecture from Claire. She looked at the three men desperately thinking of a reason why they should go home.

“Because… Because there’s an afterparty back at Woodside I’m sure.” She nodded. There probably was a party going on somewhere on the Student Village. And the reality was it would be easier to get the guys back from the village or another Woodside block than from town. It really was the only thing she could think of right now. The three guys looked at her, and she was glad to see grins on Rob and Lewis’ face. Clearly they had bought her lie.

“There is!” Lewis gasped before spinning round to their friends in the bar. “Hey guys! Afterparty in our block!” He announced to cheers. Lewis’ flat were well known for throwing random parties at all hours of the day, so it wasn’t really a shock to anyone that they were hosting an afterparty for Varsity. Seb cheered too as they all started to get ready to go, downing their drinks as fast as they could to get back in time for the afterparty. Claire looked at all of the drunken people and groaned, knowing they would all likely be coming back to Woodside thanks to her lie. Susie chuckled and came over to Claire, looking at her.

“Well that’s one way to get them all home I suppose.” Susie patted Claire sympathetically on the shoulder.

“Kill me now.” She muttered to her friend as she gave Susie a hug.

* * *

 

                Seb chuckled with Kimi as they walked back to Woodside together. Enjoying the chips they had just brought from the diner. There was something about totally bad for you 3AM diner food that was so sinful yet so deliciously heavenly. The large group had made their way back to the Student Village and Woodside. Getting out at the Wonky Sheep before splitting up to get ready for the party at Lewis’. Kimi, though utterly trashed stayed glued to Seb’s side right now as Claire helped Felipe try to get Rob home. The pair had grabbed some chips and were walking back alone together. Seb smiled as he heard the various celebrations going on right now thanks to the Uni’s victory in the rugby. The two of them crossed the bridge over the creak into Woodside territory again. “Well thank you for a great night.” Seb told Kimi as he walked towards the block with him.

“You’re welcome. It was nice.” Kimi nodded as they went upstairs to the door for their block. Seb opened it. “Can I come to yours for a chat?” Kimi asked him. He’d had a bit to drink and he needed to do this now, before his nerves got the better of him.

“Sure.” Seb nodded. Wondering just what it was Kimi wanted to discuss. He gave Kimi his chips to hold as he opened the door to 152 and then the one to his room. The drunken Finn immediately made a beeline for Seb’s bed. Sitting on it happily as Seb came over to join him once he shut his bedroom door.

“Are we allowed to watch something while we chat?” Kimi asked him. Wanting to take out some of the awkwardness in the room right now.

“Sure.” Seb nodded. “We can watch a season review if you want?” He suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Kimi nodded. Seb was pretty sure he could have suggested anything right now and Kimi would say yes. He was happy with a season review though and set the one that was in his laptop going. He kept an eye on Kimi during the review as they finished their greasy diner chips and cracked open another beer, though he doubted Kimi really needed anymore alcohol. “This is nice Sebby. I really miss us hanging out like this.” Kimi drunkenly confessed.

“I know, I miss it too.” Seb admitted. He really did though. Kimi had been one of his best friends at Uni. And when the two of them stopped hanging out as much, Seb had stopped doing things like this so often. He really did miss Kimi.

“Why did we stop doing this?” He sighed. “Seriously this is fun.”

“We stopped because of your girlfriend Minttu.” Seb reminded him. He was rather confused however when Kimi started beaming.

“Great. We can start doing this again soon then Sebby. Seeing as I dumped Minttu during Easter break.” Kimi explained. Seb stared in shock.

“Wait? You and Minttu broke up?!” Seb replied in shock. “Seriously?!”

“Gone.” Kimi made a dismissive hand gesture. “Totally gone. And I’m not stupid enough for round three.”

“Why?” Seb asked, still shocked. Though as the initial shock wore off he felt a familiar feeling of hope settling over him again. There was a reason Kimi was back to his old self. Maybe, just maybe, he was interested in him once again.

“I guess I dumped her when I realised something.” Kimi shrugged. Looking Seb in the eye. Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat right now for Kimi.

“What did you realise?” Seb asked him softly. Kimi stayed silent for a moment or two before pausing the DVD. This was a serious moment.

“I guess… I dumped her when I realised something. Something important.”

“Which was?” Seb held his breath with anticipation now as he looked at Kimi.

“I realised.” Kimi stopped suddenly as there was a smash on Sebastian’s door, stopping the pair from chatting.

“Sebastian Vettel!” Mark cheered drunkenly as he bashed on the door. “Get you ass into the kitchen for afterparty shots!” He cheered loudly, and Seb had to resist the temptation to kill Mark there and then on the spot. He’d stopped Kimi’s confession for that?!

“Mark fuck off I’ll be out in a second!” Seb rolled his eyes. Trying to get his flatmate to leave him alone right now. The banging on the door stopped and Seb was at least grateful Mark seemed to take his advice on board.

“You better! Roeske! Shots now!” He shouted. Seb could hear him going down the corridor and bashing on Britta’s door. Seb sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Flatmates. I want to kill them sometimes.” He declared to Kimi. “Sorry about that.”

“The perks of living with people.” Kimi agreed. Knowing his flatmates had done similar as well on the odd occasion.

“Anyway, you were saying?” Seb asked. Really hoping no one else would disturb him right now.

“Yeah. As I was saying I dumped her when I realised that…”

“Seb!” Heikki cheered as he burst into the room. Seb nearly threw a pillow at the drunken man for his awful timing. He just wanted to get through this conversation with Kimi. Desperate to hear what he had to say, though apparently, his flatmates did not share his thoughts right now. More interested in getting him involved in this stupid afterparty. “Come on man, stop chatting to Kimi and let’s go and have a drink. I can tell you all about scoring the winning shot of the game.”

“Not right now Heikki.” Seb told him. Shaking his head as Kimi stayed on the bed, getting slightly annoyed like Seb at the interruptions. The longer he put off saying this the more his nerves were building up again.

“Yes now. It’s the perfect time now.” Heikki argued. Not taking no for an answer. Kimi could see Seb looking at the pillow next to him and looking at Heikki, seriously looking like he was considering throwing it at the man if he didn’t get out of his room in the next thirty seconds.

“Heikki I’ll have a drink with you in a second.” Seb promised. Hoping that when he got into the kitchen with the others he would forget all of Seb’s words. Especially considering how drunk he was right now. “Let me finish my conversation first okay?” He asked. Heikki beamed at his flatmate.

“Fine, but I am not forgetting Seb! You owe me a drink with you!” Heikki nodded. But he refused to budge from the doorway. Clearly intent on listening to the conversation. Seb groaned and picked up the pillow finally. Throwing it at Heikki so it hit him in the chest.

“You’ll have one, just bugger off.” Seb argued, he really didn’t need his interrupting flatmates right now. He just needed them to leave him be so he could listen to what Kimi had to say. Heikki pouted as the pillow hit him.

“Throwing a pillow. That’s not very nice.”

“Heikki!” Seb argued. Glaring at the man, wondering how his drunk mind was struggling to process the information that he wanted to be left alone.

“Fine I’m gone.” Heikki held up his hands. A beer bottle in one that he took a swig from. “Keep your boxers on. See you in a second.” He told him. Shutting the door. Seb let out a groan before turning to Kimi again, hoping that would be the end of the interruptions.

“Right. No more distractions hopefully.” He told him as Kimi looked back at him. Seb watched him, he still seemed rather nervous looking about something, though Seb was still not sure what. He hoped he was nervous because he was about to admit something to Seb. Like that he had feelings for him. Seb was trying not to get his hopes up. But he couldn’t think of another reason why he would dump Minttu and be like this with him. “What is it you wanted to say?”

“What was I talking about?” Kimi asked, barely able to remember anything right now due to the copious amounts of alcohol in his system. He doubted he’d be able to remember any of this in the morning. Not that he was thinking about that right now.

“Minttu. You dumped her because you realised something. You were going to tell me what that was.”

“I was… Oh yeah. I was.” Kimi nodding, knowing what he was talking about now after being prompted. He downed the contents of the rest of his beer. Needing the alcohol in his system right now. As soon as he was finished he threw the can into Seb’s bin. Tempted to ask the man if he could have another. But as he looked at Seb he spoke again.

“So?” Seb asked. Kimi nodded. Knowing he wasn’t getting another beer yet.

“Well I dumped her because…” He stopped however again as Antti opened the door and fell into Sebastian’s room with a drunken thud.

“Antti!” Seb yelled at the man who looked up at him from a drunken heap on the floor before furrowing his eyebrows.

“You wankers!” He slurred at the pair of them, pointing an accusatory finger at them from his heap on the floor. “Did you rearrange my room? Not cool guys. Not cool.” He shook his head. Too drunk right now to even realise this was not his room. Seb groaned, of all the nights he needed his flatmates to leave him be and look after themselves. They decided that it was simply not possible. And that they were going to annoy him with their constant interruptions.

“Antti this is my room! Your room is down the corridor!” Seb yelled at the man, perhaps he shouldn’t be getting as angry as he was. But he just wanted to have his conversation with Kimi. He wanted to know if the reason Kimi dumped Minttu was for him, or if there was someone else he was interested in. He needed to know if he was in with a shot with Kimi.

“No it’s not! This is my room! Don’t lie to me Seb!” Antti shook his head in a drunken stupor on the floor. Refusing to believe Seb’s answer right now, why would he. He could barely remember where he’d lived he’d had that much alcohol. Seb sighed. Knowing there was no way

“I’ll be back in a second Kimi. Allow me to take Sir Drunk Too Much to his room. Help yourself to a beer or something else.”

“Sounds good. See you in a second Sebby.” Kimi nodded, already reaching for another beer to down.

“Aww, you call him Sebby. That’s adorable.” Antti chuckled from the floor in a drunken mess.

“Lets go Antti.” Seb rolled his eyes. He dragged the barely conscious Finn down to his room and fished in his pockets to find his keys. Ignoring Antti’s drunk ramblings now about how much he loved Varsity and the football match he won today. He opened the door and got the man into the room switching his light on and sighing at the chaos around him. Antti’s room was once again set out in the usual Woodside way. Though unlike Seb’s own room it was incredibly messy with clothes scattering the floor. Some appeared to be his workout clothes, some was his football gear, and some were his everyday clothes. His sides were cluttered with bowls and plates as well as glasses and tons of random bottles of alcohol. His bookshelf was filled with various sporting trophies and medals, but not many books. They were in a small stack at the end of Antti’s desk, balancing precariously on the edge. Hanging above his unmade bed was a huge Finnish flag. In short the room was chaos, not that Seb was really expecting much else form Antti. Antti looked around. “My room! It’s back the way I like it. Seb you’re amazing. I love you!” He slurred.

“You’re welcome. Goodnight Antti.” Seb left his flatmate in his room and disappeared out as Britta came out of her room, swaying a little but otherwise still looking happy from her day. Surprisingly she didn’t have Mark attached at her hip as she had done the entire day. And Seb was glad of that fact when an idea formed in his head. He gasped, putting his hands on Britta’s shoulder and forcing her to look at him. “Britta.” He looked at her, making sure he had her attention. She seemed a little surprised at first but nodded. “I will literally pay you in vodka to keep everyone away from my room right now.” He told her, hoping that despite the fact she’d been drinking for the majority of the day she would realise what he was saying. Britta blinked a few times as she processed what Seb was saying before she spoke.

“You’ll pay me in vodka?” She asked him. Wondering what the catch was. Seb nodded. Desperate to get back to Kimi before there were anymore distractions.

“Yes. I have like a quarter of a bottle left. It’s yours. Just keep every single one of the drunken idiots we call flatmates away from my room.”

“Deal.” Britta nodded.

“Thank you.” Seb hugged her quickly before going down to his room. “Come on I’ll give you the bottle now if you go away straight away.” He told her. He opened the door to his room and sighed. His shoulders drooping dramatically. There in his bed was Kimi, totally out of it and sleeping heavily. The alcohol finally kicking in fully and making the Finn drowsy as hell. It was the same issue he’d had from Rugby initiations night. Seb sighed, knowing whatever he would have said, Kimi was not likely to say sober the next morning. He should have remembered Kimi needed no encouragement to fall asleep drunk. “And it’s pointless now. Kimi’s asleep.” He told Britta.

“That sucks… Does that mean I forfeit the vodka?” She asked him. Seb sighed, done with the night totally. He grabbed the bottle off his well-organised desk. Indeed, there was a quarter a bottle left for Britta to enjoy.

“Go nuts Britta.” Seb handed her the bottle as he looked at the sleeping man in his bed. She grinned and took the bottle from him.

“Danke Seb. I’ll keep everyone away from this door.” She promised. Shutting the door behind her as she left. Seb sighed as he looked at Kimi. Knowing he’d really missed his chance to have a heart to heart with the man. No longer in the party mood. Seb got changed for bed and collapsed into bed next to Kimi. Needing to sleep now and let the alcohol of the day leave his system.

* * *

 

                Kimi yawned as he woke up cuddling Sebastian in the tiny single bed in Seb’s room. He could barely remember what had happened to land him here, and to be honest he was still pretty drunk. But he’d had a good night from the fuzzy bits he could recall. Winning the hockey game and spending the night with Sebastian. It was all a little fuzzy after 1AM. Though right now he was desperate for the toilet. Very carefully he moved himself out of Sebastian’s grasp, who gave a small moan of protest at the loss before rolling over and carrying on sleeping. Kimi stood up carefully. Aware the room was spinning right now from the amount of alcohol he’d drunk previously. He slowly made his way to the door and opened it quietly before sneaking into the corridor. The party sounded like it was still going strong upstairs with the rhythmic thumping of music and the general commotion above of everyone. But Seb’s flatmates appeared to either be missing or asleep right now, meaning flat 152 was rather quiet. And the corridor was deserted of anyone. Kimi stumbled along to the bathroom, grateful for once that no matters who’s flat you were in, Woodside’s layout meant everything was in the same place. He made it to the toilet without issue. Though while he was in there he heard someone coming in the flat. Whoever it was wasn’t being that subtle about coming in. Stumbling into things and moaning in pleasure as they kissed someone. Kimi rolled his eyes. It sounded like Britta had found someone to spend the night with. He hid in the toilet till he heard her door shut behind her, not wanting to embarrass the girl. As soon as her door shut he headed out into the corridor and crept along back to Seb’s room. He had no idea where his keys were now and to be honest staying with Seb was probably the best thing he could do right now. Quietly he sneaked back into the room and into bed. The second he was back Sebastian moved and cuddled into him happily. Kimi looked down and gave Seb a soft smile. He looked so content sleeping there in Kimi’s arms. The drunk Finn wrapped his arms back around Seb and closed his eyes, hoping to go back to sleep quickly. However he had no such luck. The paper-thin walls of Woodside meant you could often hear what was going on in the room next to you. And right now as he lay awake cuddling Seb, all Kimi could hear was the sound of Britta and whoever the other person was moaning in pleasure. Kimi groaned silently, hoping that the pair of them would quieten down or even shut up, though they didn’t. He was just about to tap on the wall the let them know to quieten down when Britta suddenly moaned the guys name.  Kimi froze and ripped open his eyes, looking at the wall in shock. Wondering if he’d really just heard Britta say what she said. He knew he was right however when she said it again.

“Oh Mark.” She moaned in pleasure.


	16. Truth, Lies, and the Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with another update, not too long till the end now. A huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to this story and for sticking with it during the lack of updates. Seriously. The love and response to this story has been awesome. You are all seriously amazing people. But a special thanks goes out to the ever amazing turva_auto, HistoryGeek12, Yggsdrasil, thegirlonthebluemoon, MrsWorldchamp, prost_girl, and my nonny commenters on Tumblr for your comments. They have been amazing! So thank you so much for the responses. Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

                Sebastian groaned quietly as he slowly woke from his slumber the morning after Varsity. Much like he suspected a lot of the block would be, he was currently suffering with a hangover that honestly felt like it was not going to go away anytime soon. He sighed, he shouldn’t have drunk so much yesterday, but of course he did. And now he had to live with the consequences. He shuffled a little in bed. Glad to see Kimi was still there asleep next to him, a hand slung over his waist to stop Seb from falling out of the tiny single bed they were sharing. He still seemed to be sleeping following yesterday’s festivities, though Seb couldn’t help but watch him a little as he slept. That was till he thought back to last night and everything that had happened. Kimi had broken up with Minttu. He’d broken up with her for a reason. He was going to tell Seb that reason till his flatmates decided to disturb him constantly with their insistence he came to drink with them and go to the afterparty. Seb nearly groaned again. Of all the time for his flat to burst in at the most inopportune moments they chose then? He sighed as he looked at Kimi sleeping, wondering if he would ever tell him exactly what he wanted to say last night. He doubted it now the alcohol was gone and he was likely suffering from a hangover. Seb carried on looking at him, debating if he should wake him up and ask him about what he was going to say last night. Or leave him to sleep on and nurse the inevitable hangover he was going to be suffering with. It was as he was debating with himself what to do the front door to the flat opened with a crash and Heikki’s booming voice rang out.

“Good morning losers! Rise and shine it’s been a fantastic night!” He cheered loudly, and Seb wondered if for a second the Finn was still drunk from last night. Heikki apparently was determined to wake them all up though as he started to bash on the door to Seb’s room. “Come on Sebastian. It’s time to get up.” He told him. From beside him Kimi gave a loud groan, having seemingly been woken up by Heikki’s rude awakening.

“Can we kill him?” Kimi groaned from next to Seb, still not opening his eyes at the moment. He felt awful right now from the amount of alcohol he’d had and the last thing he had wanted like the rest of 152 was a rude awakening from Heikki. Seb could hear him going down the corridor smacking on people’s doors and telling them to get up.

“Yes. We can kill him.” Seb promised Kimi as he got out of bed. Knowing there was no way Heikki was going to let them get away with not going out to see what he had to say. Kimi groaned and got out of bed too. Following Seb to the door and looking out into the corridor. Heikki was indeed banging on everyone’s door, still dressed in the same clothes he’d been wearing last night when they came home from clubbing.

“Wake up guys! I have news!”  He told them, bashing loudly on Antti’s door, knowing the man was a heavy sleeper. “Come on Antti you zombie, even you need to get up!” Kimi watched as Britta opened her door in her pyjamas, though she came out alone as Mark emerged from his room in a pair of boxers looking worse for wear. Kimi was confused, he could have sworn he heard the pair of them having sex last night. He heard Britta moan Mark’s name! But now as he watched them come out of separate rooms he was confused as to what exactly had gone on last night.

“What’s the time?” Dan moaned as he rubbed his hand over his face. Trying desperately to wake up. Jev was next to him, yawning too as he glared at Heikki, not appreciating the rude awakening.

“Just gone eleven.” Heikki told them as Antti gave a huge groan from next to him. Seb was convinced although he’d stumbled to the door and opened it Antti hadn’t opened his eyes yet. He was leaning heavily against the door frame and genuinely looked as if he wished he could be anywhere other than here. Heikki wasn’t letting Antti’s hungover zombie status stop him from celebrating whatever it was he was happy about. “Don’t moan Antti. I have great news! Guess who is now officially on the list of people who’ve actually had sex since moving to this flat!” Heikki cheered. Seb rolled his eyes, so this was going to be Heikki bragging about sex now was it?

“Heikki that list is literally Dan, Jev, and Britta.” Tommi reminded him bluntly, not impressed that he had to be woken up post hangover by Heikki’s bragging. Heikki seemed oblivious to the flats concerns though as he carried on celebrating his night.

“Yeah, and now it has my name on it! I finally got some last night.”

“Congratulations on finally losing your virginity Heikki.” Jev said rather bitterly, not impressed with being woken up either as he cuddled Dan. Dan cuddled him back as he yawned.

“I wasn’t a virgin when I came here thank you Jev!”

“Then why the fuck did you wake me up hungover at stupid o-clock in the morning to tell me you banged someone last night?” Britta asked him. Glaring at Heikki. Kimi almost snorted with laughter but bit it back. Like she could talk, she’d kept him awake having sex with Mark last night. He was sure of it. However seeing the way she was glaring at Heikki, Kimi didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that. So he stayed quiet.

“Because I banged someone which is a lot more than most people in this flat can say.” He argued with her. Rolling his eyes a little. Seb watched the flat all interreacting in their hungover state. Not saying much right now as he tried to ignore the sickening feeling on his stomach that made him feel as if he should bolt for the toilet any second now.

“Too hungover for this.” Antti moaned as he seemed to slump down the door frame, yet to fully wake up. At least Seb could see he’d now opened his eyes. Even if he was regretting that decision.

“Oh be quiet Antti, you’re not ruining this moment for me.” Heikki dismissed him as he smiled happily. Clearly thrilled by what had happened last night. Tommi chuckled when he saw Antti struggling with his hangover.

“Late night then Antti?” He asked him. “What time did you finally crawl in from the afterparty?”

“Like 5AM?” Antti questioned as he dragged a hand over his face. Feeling shattered right now as he wallowed in his hangover. His head was pounding and his stomach felt like lead. “I can’t remember what happened last night past leaving the club.”

“Well I can fill you in on some of it. You gate-crashed my room thinking it was yours and told me and Kimi off for rearranging it. I had to put you to bed. But apparently you broke out of the house again.” Seb told him. Still a little annoyed at Antti for ruining Kimi’s confession last night. Though he couldn’t be fully annoyed at him. The Finn had drunk so much alcohol, like many of them yesterday, that he really wasn’t fully aware of what he was doing when he gate-crashed the room.

“I did?” Antti asked, looking round the flat in the hope someone could remember for him.

“You did. I saw you up in Lewis’ flat… At least I think I did?” Mark nodded as he tried to scan back through his fuzzy memories of last night. He did remember possibly seeing Antti celebrating with Daniil as they downed some vodka together in Lewis’ flat.

“Struggling with your memory too Mark?” Jev asked him.

“I drank so much last night I really can’t remember what the hell happened. I think I had sex with someone too. Can’t remember who though.” Kimi very nearly said something right there about hearing him with Britta, but before he could Heikki cut over the top of him.

“Oh yeah right you’re just saying that because you don’t want to be a sexless looser like everyone else in this flat who hasn’t got any.” Heikki scoffed. “No offence sexless looser’s.” He added on almost as an afterthought.

“Offence taken.” Tommi muttered under his breath. Though if Heikki heard he chose to ignore the comment.

“You know what it sounds like we all need?” Dan spoke up, trying to stop the bickering as best he could.

“To learn our limits before we really hurt ourselves drinking?” Seb replied, looking at them all rather worried. Sure, since getting to Uni he’d definitely pushed the boundaries of his alcohol limits. But hearing that so many members of the flat were struggling with their memories worried him. They’d all clearly had too much last night, especially if they couldn’t remember having sex with someone in Mark’s case. Would he have used protection with the girl he’d slept with? Would there be a chance that he could have caught something? Or worse that the girl could fall pregnant. Seb was all for partying at Uni. But right now he was concerned for the flat and their lax attitude towards drinking too much. And what the consequences of that laxness could lead to.

“Nope Saint Seb. Flat debrief in the kitchen where we piece together the memories of our night.” Dan replied. Looking proud he came up with such a suggestion. Mark snorted a little at the suggestion.

“Like a drunken Scooby doo episode. Lets solve the mystery of what we all did drunk.”

“I had sex.” Heikki beamed.

“Shut up Heikki.” Tommi rolled his eyes. “That sounds like a good idea. Everyone in the kitchen in fifteen minutes. That means all of us Antti.” He told the Finn who just groaned loudly at the suggestion. Clearly not up for the debate right now. “You can sleep after the meeting.” He reminded him.

“Feel free to join us too Kimi.” Sebastian told him. Turning to give him a small smile. He wouldn’t ask Kimi about his confession in front of the others. But he hoped when they went into his room to get ready he’d be able to broach the subject with him.

“I will.” Kimi mumbled. If nothing else it would give him the opportunity to keep an eye on Mark and Britta and see what was going on there.

“Good.” Sebastian nodded as the pair went back into his room to get ready.

* * *

 

                “So, sounds like everyone had fun last night.” Seb told Kimi as the pair of them got ready in his room. Mostly Seb just wanted to change into his much comfier pyjamas for this meeting. But he also wanted the opportunity to talk to Kimi by himself about what he’d been planning to confess last night. He knew he needed to tread carefully though. The alcohol had well and truly worn off for Kimi and he might not be in the same sharing mood as he had been the night before.

“From what they can remember.” Kimi mumbled as he sat on the bed and watched Seb peel off his varsity t-shirt before he slipped on his pyjama shirt instead. Looking a lot comfier like that.

“Which might be the big trouble of last night, missing memories.” Seb sighed. Wondering now if Kimi would be suffering from a similar issue of forgotten memories.

“Well these things happen sometimes.” He shrugged. Unable to look away as Seb took his jeans off, leaving his boxers on as he put his pyjama bottoms on. Not wanting to embarrass himself in front of Kimi by taking his boxers off in front of him as well.

“As long as it’s not a habit.” Seb nodded. Deciding now seemed as good a time as any to tackle the question that was hanging in the air and causing a bit of tension in the room. Seb just wanted to know what he was going to say. “What can you remember from last night?” He asked. As ever Kimi kept his neutral face expression. Though for a small fraction of a second Seb was certain he saw a look of worry cross his face. It was gone as quickly as it came though.

“I remember getting very drunk in the club. Claire mentioning about an afterparty and us going home. Not much else after that. I’m guessing I fell asleep here?” He asked Sebastian. Trying to wrack his brain for the other memories of the night.

“You did.” Seb nodded. “We got some diner food.”

“That’ll explain why it feels like there’s a ton of grease on my stomach.” Kimi sighed. He should have known better than to get diner food. It always sat on his stomach the next morning making him feel awful.

“It will. Well we got diner food and watched a film. And we got talking…” Seb replied. Looking away from Kimi. He wasn’t sure pushing Kimi about what he was going to say was the right move forward. But he really wasn’t sure how to broach the subject otherwise. Kimi picked up on Seb’s awkwardness.

“Talking about what Sebby?” He asked him, wondering just what he’d admitted to Seb last night, hoping he hadn’t said anything he would come to regret. He did vividly remember talking to Seb, but he couldn’t recall the conversation.

“Your breakup with Minttu.”

“I told you about that?” Kimi asked, his heartbeat quickening a little with worry. Had he told Seb the real reason he’d broken up with her, and that was why he was acting awkward.

“You did. And you were going to tell me the reason why.” Seb told him, he could see despite the neutral face he had on Kimi was getting a little flustered. This only confirmed to Seb the reason he broke up with Minttu was over something serious. Though he really did wonder if Kimi was going to tell him.

“I… I was?” Kimi stumbled over the words. Swallowing from nerves. Wondering just what he’d said to Sebastian.

“Yes. Till my housemates kept wrecking the moment and then you fell asleep before you could tell me.”

“Oh, sorry about that.” He said. Rather relieved actually about the whole thing. Seb still didn’t know the true reason behind his break up. Things would still be okay between the pair of them.

“That’s okay…” Seb watched Kimi. He’d seen how nervous Kimi was when he mentioned the conversation. And how calm he was now about the whole thing. Which just put him more on edge about what Kimi had been planning to say last night. He wanted to know now, wondering if it really did have anything to do with him. He knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up like that. But he couldn’t help but do it. “So. What was the reason you broke up with her?”

“It was nothing serious.” Kimi lied to him. He knew Seb was going to ask that question. A part of him was convinced he should just tell Seb the real reason, consequences be damned. But he was scared too, not wanting to ruin their friendship. So he decided to lie. He didn’t have the confidence to tell the truth right now. “I guess I realised how badly she’d been treating me. You know with making me stop seeing my friends. Trying to get me to move out of Woodside. She cheated on me again with a guy but she swears it was just a one time thing. I guess I realised I deserved better.” He shrugged. Seb wasn’t so convinced, a part of him could sense Kimi was lying, but he also knew there was no way Kimi was ever going to admit to that.

“Is that really it?” Sebastian asked him, giving him the opportunity to tell the truth if he wanted too. Kimi nodded his head, not taking the opportunity.

“That’s it.” He mumbled. Not saying more after that. Seb wanted to sigh, he just wanted Kimi to tell him the truth. And he knew now that the opportunity for Kimi to confess something to him had well and truly gone. He smiled at him though, pretending all of this wasn’t an issue at all.

“Okay. Well I’m glad you saw sense Kimi. We were all worried about you when you started pulling away again.” Seb told him.

“Thanks Sebby. But I’m okay.” Kimi nodded. Trying to avoid the tension in the room. He could tell Seb knew he was lying. And it was making things awkward between them. “You know we should probably get into the kitchen soon. They’ll only start banging on the door again and my head can’t take another round of that.” He told Sebastian. Wanting to get out of this situation as quickly as possible.

“We should. Flat meetings are sacred in our place. We don’t want to be late.” He told him, he could tell Kimi wanted to get out. And he wasn’t about to stop him. That and he knew the flat would be waiting for him. And they would not be impressed if he wasn’t in there soon.

“We don’t.” He shook his head. Watching Seb go to the door. “Sebby. Before we go can I ask you a question?” He asked him. There was something else on his mind right now, and before he brought it up he wanted to get Seb’s opinion on it. Just to make sure he wasn’t the one going crazy.

“Shoot.” Seb nodded. Wondering what was bothering Kimi.

“What exactly is going on with Mark and Britta?” He asked him. Wondering about the pair of them

“Your guess is as good as mine Kimi.” Seb replied. As he opened the door to his room. “Who knows exactly what goes on in their world. Ready to go?”

“Yeah. I’m ready.” Kimi nodded before leaving with him and going to the kitchen.

* * *

 

                Seb and Kimi walked into the kitchen to already find the majority of the flat in there preparing something to eat for their debrief of the night. Antti was stumbling around seemingly slightly more awake than he had been in the corridor as he made himself some cereal. Dan and Jev were already sat down at the table with hot drinks and some croissants Jev had brought with him for the pair of them to enjoy. Tommi had just finished cooking his bacon and was making a sandwich to eat. While Heikki was still on cloud nine as he enjoyed a pop tart, having denied himself the sugary junk food breakfast while he was in training for varsity.

“Nice to see you’re joining us for breakfast Kimi.” Dan smiled at him as he took a bite of his croissant. “Good night?”

“Yes, thank you.” Kimi mumbled as he stayed close to Seb who was busy making them a coffee. Seb had coffee with Kimi often enough to know how he liked it. Kimi had no nonsense coffee, he didn’t have milk or sugar with it, and he wanted it as strong as possible. He poured two heaped teaspoons into one of his mugs for Kimi and one teaspoon into his favourite mug for himself.

“Glad to hear it.” Dan gave Kimi his trademark grin even though he knew it was unlikely Kimi would give him a smile back. “What about you Seb? We never saw you at the afterparty in the end, how come?” He asked. He’d headed up with Jev to the afterparty and he’d seen the flat up there enjoying themselves. He and Jev enjoyed partying with their friends in the block, chatting happily to everyone who was around for the party. Tommi had been partying it up with Val, clearly still celebrating their win in the hockey. Mark and Britta were their usual selves, partying, drinking, and dancing the night away with one another. Heikki had been chatting up someone who clearly he’d pulled, hence the early morning wakeup call this morning. While Antti had been making a fool of himself with Daniil as the alcohol well and truly took effect. Dan couldn’t remember Seb or Kimi being there though, which made him wonder what Seb had gotten up to last night instead.

“I’d had enough to drink during the day. I really didn’t need to drink more at that afterparty. I would have been in a terrible state otherwise.” Seb admitted as he got some bowls out for him and Kimi to enjoy some of his cereal. It was partially true. He too like the others had way too much to drink yesterday during the day, and he really didn’t need to drink more at the afterparty or he’d be in the same state as the others right now. Struggling to remember the night. However, he’d also not wanted to leave a sleeping Kimi by himself. Worried about the state his friend had been in before he ended up asleep in his bed.

“Smart man Seb, if only we’d all had the same brains as you when it came to drinking.” Jev sighed as he finished his croissant before getting himself another to enjoy. “Maybe we wouldn’t be in this state this morning.”

“Are you kidding me?” Antti raised an eyebrow at Jev’s statement. “I don’t think it would have mattered how much I had to drink last night. Being teetotal for so long I would get trashed on alcopops.”

“Aww, Antti you lightweight.” Tommi teased as he sat down with his bacon sandwich, it was his go to hangover food no matter what state he was in. Antti looked grumpy at Tommi’s comment.

“Not a lightweight.” Antti shook his head. Hating the connotation of the word. Sure he’d been trashed last night. But a lightweight was a one drink wonder who couldn’t hold their alcohol. He could! He’d just lost some of his tolerance temporarily. “I’m a student who has lost his tolerance to alcohol after abstaining from drink for so long.”

“Yeah… I call that a lightweight.” Heikki nodded at him as he drank his coffee. Seb could see Antti was about to open his mouth to argue, though before he could Dan spoke up. Clearly not in the mood to mediate an argument hungover.

“Guys lets not start an argument, and just all agree no matter how last night turned out we all had fun.” He nodded.

“Totally.” Heikki beamed at him. Clearly still riding high from his nights escapades. “It was an amazing night. I love varsity.”

“Well I’m glad you had a fun time, all of you.” Seb smiled as he poured the cereal into the bowls followed by the milk as Kimi finished making their coffees for them. Kimi mumbled his thanks to Seb before the pair took their seats at the table to enjoy their breakfast.

“Yeah we did. Didn’t we?” Jev asked the table as he added some more strawberry jam to his croissant. The Finnish boys all agreed with him.

“We did.” Antti nodded as he sighed, getting a little grumpy now. “Seriously what is keeping Mark and Britta? We can’t start the debrief till they’re here and we’ve all settled down with food.” He’d managed to make it out of bed for this stupid thing, so could they! Seb rolled his eyes and tucked into his cereal, not saying anything right now. He was sure the pair of them would be along any second now.

“I’ll give them a call.” Tommi sighed as he dragged himself out of his seat to the kitchen door which he opened. “Oi! Britta! Mark! Get your asses in here! It’s mystery solving time.”

“I’m just coming. No need to yell.” Britta glared at Tommi as she came into the kitchen yawning. Seb couldn’t help but feel a little for her this morning, she really did look like she’d partied too much last night and was paying the price for it this morning.

“I think there is. We need to start this debrief.” Tommi reminded her as Mark also came into the room, clearly suffering from quite a hangover too.

“Yes alright, don’t get your man thongs in a twist mate.” Mark rolled his eyes as he came into the kitchen and set about sorting out his breakfast.

* * *

 

                Kimi honestly had no idea what he was watching right now. And that really was saying something seeing as he lived in Woodside. Since Mark and Britta had entered the kitchen he’d been watching the two of them for any sign they were a couple. Ignoring the conversations and chat the others were having right now as he watched the two of them, hoping to spot something. Little things that would perhaps hint there was a little something more going on. He suspected he would find nothing. He was wrong. The two of them screamed couple so badly. He looked between the two of them and then at the rest of the flat to see if they’d noticed too. But the rest of them were barely batting an eyelid at the obvious behaviour. Kimi was stunned as he watched the hungover pair in the kitchen. The two didn’t talk but they were so in sync with one another it was unreal. Mark got a teabag out and put it in his mug before he wordlessly put his mug down next to Britta’s. She waited as the kettle boiled, getting a bowl out for Mark for his cereal. Mark got his cereal out of his pantry as well as two slices of bread for Britta, sticking them in the toaster for her. She poured the hot water into their cups. Leaving a small amount of room in Mark’s for milk. He put his cereal back as he grabbed the jam for Britta off her shelf in the pantry. He handed it to her as she gave him his tea. Getting out of his way as he grabbed his bowl, a spoon and a knife as he headed over to the table. He smiled as he sat down with the others. Opening up the fridge to get his milk. He poured the milk into his bowl and tea as Britta’s toast popped. She put the toast on a plate, grabbed the jam and coffee cup, and came to sit at the table. As he put his milk back Mark grabbed Britta’s butter out at the same time. Handing that and the knife he’d brought over for her, to her. The whole thing reminded Kimi of some kind of intricate dance, well rehearsed and timed to perfection. Where each party wordlessly trusted the other absolute. That they knew the routine off by heart and that they would be there for one another. Never faltering in a step so the other wouldn’t fall and hurt themselves. Totally in sync. It was making Kimi’s head spin. Especially as no one else was batting an eyelid. He tried to stay quiet but he couldn’t. Not after last night and the fact he damn well heard the two of them have sex with one another.

“What the hell are you two?” Kimi spoke up. Watching as Britta and Mark’s heads snapped up from their breakfasts in sync. Yet more proof Kimi thought.

“Who? Us?” Mark pointed between him and Britta. She just munched away on her toast, not saying anything as she looked at Kimi.

“Yes, you two. What are you?” He asked again, wanting an answer right now. “Seriously?! Are you to a couple or not?” Britta choked slightly on her toast as she stared at Kimi.

“A couple? We’re not a couple. We’re friends and flatmates Kimi.” She told him.

“Flatmates do not do…. That.” He indicated to the kitchen area where the two of them had been moments ago. “Couples, couples do that. Surely you’ve noticed?” He looked at the others. Seb shrugged at him.

“It’s Mark and Britta. They’ve always been like that. No reason to read into it.” He told Kimi. Worried for his friend. Normally he didn’t bat an eyelid at Mark and Britta’s actions, none of them did. But today he almost seemed obsessed with them. Seb had no idea why though.

“Seb’s right Kimi. They’re always like this. You grow immune to it if you stay here long enough.” Jev nodded at him. He suspected something was going on with them when he first met them. But Dan had assured him there was nothing going on there, they were simply good friends.

“Really mate. I promise there’s nothing going on between the two of us.” Mark assured him. He was starting to get used to people questioning him about his relationship with Britta. He always said the same thing though as did she. They were friends. Nothing more.

“Really? Then can you explain to me the reason I heard you two having sex at four o-clock in the morning today?” Kimi asked. Seb’s eyes went wide with shock as he gasped. Staring at the two of them.

“Shit! The two of you slept together!” Heikki stared. “You actually slept together?!” Both guilty parties were gobsmacked into silence right now. Not really sure how to respond to Kimi’s statement.

“No offence. But we’re taking Kimi’s word on this. Where’s the evidence?” Tommi asked him. Still mistrustful of Kimi after how he screwed Sebastian over. Seb may have appeared to have forgiven him and forgotten about it, but Tommi was still watching out for Seb right now. Making sure the poor guy wasn’t about to be hurt again by Kimi.

“I heard them.” Kimi grimaced. Antti burst out laughing at the statement, seemingly forgetting about his hangover and the early hour for a moment or two.

“You two are so busted!” He cackled. Clapping his hands together in glee. Britta was totally stunned. Last night was a drunken blur right now. She did remember having sex with someone, though much like Mark earlier she couldn’t remember who they were. And she’d not woke up with them beside her in bed. She searched her drunken memories of the night. Remembering someone giving her a passionate kiss after everything and telling her they would be back to cuddle her after they went to the toilet. But they never came back. Because their drunken mind reminded them to go to their own room across the hall from her. It all came flooding back to her. Kimi was right, she’d slept with Mark.

After Seb had given her the vodka she’d shared the spoils with Mark before the flat made their way up to Lewis’ for the afterparty. The pair stayed close to one another as they always did at parties. Taking lots of photos and drinking still despite the fact they were both clearly trashed. They danced happily with one another to whatever music was playing and as always, just had fun being in the company of the other. Eventually the days drinking did start to get to them though and they called it a night, heading back downstairs to their flat. Giggling and laughing with one another as Mark tried to get the front door to the flat open. He’d been the one to joke was he going to get another goodnight kiss tonight considering how drunk Britta was. She’d been the one to initiate it. She leaned up at that point and gave him a goodnight kiss. Though if she was being honest with herself right now in the morning there was nothing innocent about that kiss. It had gone on way too long and was too lingering to be a simple goodnight kiss. She’d remembered how sick she was of trying to deny her feelings. She liked Mark, she liked him a lot. The alcohol got rid of her fears of rejection and her inhibitions as well. At that moment in time, all she wanted to do was kiss him and let him know how she was feeling. She pulled back slightly after the kiss to see Mark’s shocked face. Though she watched as the look changed from shock to lust as he pulled her close to him and kissed her back. Passion behind the kiss. The two of them tumbled into the flat, still kissing one another fiercely before they made it into Britta’s bedroom, their hands exploring one another. They’d lost their clothes before falling into bed with one another. The memory of their night together was now burning through Britta’s mind. She’d slept with Mark.

* * *

 

                “Scheiße!” Britta cursed in German. Kimi knew, and now the flat knew. And she and Mark hadn’t even talked to one another yet. She looked to him and could see the same moment of realisation set in on his face. He was shocked, hardly able to believe he’d slept with her. He really liked Britta, and this was the last thing he wanted to do, sleep with her drunk and make things awkward between them.

“Shit.” He muttered and grabbed Britta by the arm before he led her out of the kitchen He knew he needed to talk to her on her own right now. She deserved that if nothing else. They left a room full of silently stunned flatmates behind. The room was quite for a minute or two while everyone worked out in their head what had just happened. Eventually Heikki spoke up.

“Well… Not going to brag or anything, but I totally called it.” Heikki grinned. “I like you Kimi. You can stay for breakfast again. Now Tommi. My winnings please.”

“I was really hoping you’d forget.” Tommi muttered as he left the room to collect it.

“Winnings?” Kimi looked to Seb for an explanation of what was going on.

“We had a bet going on when those two would finally hook up. Closest to the correct date won the pot.” Seb explained as Tommi came back into the room.

“Which was me!” Heikki cheered as Tommi handed over the £60 he’d just won. Kimi was rather shocked they’d betted on something like this.

“Wait, when did you all guess then?” He asked, looking at the individuals in the room. Breakfast and the debrief seemingly forgotten for now.

“Freshers week.” Antti sulked, partly due to losing the money and partly due to still nursing his hangover. “I expected at least one drunken hook up from the pair of them that week. They disappointed me.”

“Halloween.” Tommi sighed. “I mean I was half right. Britta did sleep with someone. But it wasn’t Mark, it was Captain America instead.”

“I guessed the Snowriders ski trip.” Jev said. The flat had invited him to join in the bet seeing as he was practically a member of it anyway. “I thought the Christmas magic might have inspired something in between them.”

“Aww always the romantic Jev.” Dan smirked at him.

“I am.” He blushed slightly, stealing a kiss off of Dan. “Unlike you.” He rolled his eyes.

“Oh trust me I’m a hopeless romantic, but I knew romance wouldn’t feature in this bet really. That’s why I guessed the post exam bash in January, fuck away some of the built up exam stress.” He grinned. Kimi stared at them all in disbelief right now. Wondering how they could bet on something like this, quite easily was the answer apparently.

“Sebby. What did you say?” Kimi asked him.

“Valentine’s day. Like Jev I was being a hopeless romantic and thought Mark would be a gentleman and ask her to be his valentine. I was mistaken.” He nodded.

“Which leaves me the victor.” Heikki grinned. “I guessed varsity. They know each other very well by this point. There’s the mid semester panic going on. Too much drinking during the day and a late-night party too. Bam. Easy money.” He grinned.

“Yeah, yeah hockeybutt. Congratu-fucking-lations.” Antti rolled his eyes. “What are we going to do about the two of them?”

“What do you mean what are you going to do?” Kimi asked, confused as to what was going to happen now that he’d apparently opened his big mouth about the two of them.

“Well, we have to do something. A relationship between them could change things quite dramatically.” Tommi replied.

“Hey, don’t use the R word just yet. They fucked once drunk. That does not suddenly mean they’re going to fall madly in love with one another, drop out of Uni to get married and have many babies together. It means they fucked drunk.” Heikki spoke up, having a sip of his coffee after.

“Exactly. Besides who hasn’t ended up banging a friend drunk?” Antti asked. The flat turned to face him. But they could tell from the look on his face he was being serious right now.

“It’s less common than you think Antti.” Dan replied. “But I’m with Heikki on this, just because they slept together doesn’t mean they’re in a relationship.”

“But what if they do get into one?” Tommi asked them. Forcing them all to thing of the consequences of having a couple like Mark and Britta together. “I mean we’ve got to live with them next year. What if it all goes wrong?”

“Then we set ground rules, no involving us in domestics, and they need to be civil next year to one another if they do break up so we can live together in peace.” Dan explained. Acting as the voice of reason for the flat. As far as he could see Mark and Britta being in a relationship wouldn’t really change the dynamic of the flat. They were practically a couple already as Kimi pointed out.

“Guys, I think your jumping the gun here. Lets just let them work this out for themselves first. They need to talk.” Seb replied. Reminding them all it was pointless them discussing a relationship between the two of them if they were just going to write this off as a drunken mistake.

“I agree with Sebby.” Kimi nodded. The flat stayed quiet as they processed what Seb was saying to them. Eventually Antti spoke up.

“Fine, we’ll leave them to talk… Dibs being Godfather to one of their kids.”

“Antti, shut up.” Tommi rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

                “Britta?” Seb knocked on her door lightly, hoping she might be up. Kimi had headed home after breakfast before Seb could question him again, much to his disappointment. He knew it was pointless trying to get Kimi to admit what he was going to say last night, he didn’t have enough alcohol in his system right now to blab out some deep confession. Still Seb had hoped he might have said something to him. He didn’t though, leaving Seb to wonder what it was Kimi was going to admit before he was so rudely disturbed by his flat. To stop himself from going crazy though he decided to focus on the other big news of the night. Seb hadn’t seen Britta or Mark since the two left the kitchen with one another a couple of hours ago, and now Seb was beginning to worry. He decided to check on Britta, just to see how she was holding up. He also wanted to be there if she needed someone to talk to, knowing that when she often had a problem she went to talk to Mark about them. However, she really didn’t have that option right now. When he didn’t get a response he knocked on the door again softly before coming in quietly. Aware she could be sleeping off a hangover. The site he was greeted with made his heart melt a little and cause a smile to form on his face. Mark was in Britta’s beanbag chair, sound asleep with Britta on his lap sleeping too. She had her head against Mark’s chest, using him as a pillow as he cuddled her tightly. Seb couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the pair of them cuddled so close. It was good to see that the two of them seemed to have worked out what was going on between them, and Seb hoped this would be the start of something special between the two of them. Seb stayed there smiling as he watched the two sleeping happily, oblivious to what was going on right now. He wasn’t the only one to see the sight, as one by one the flat silently creeped into the room to see them sleeping. Seb could see the smiles on his flatmates faces and knew they were thinking the same thing as him, that they were glad for the pair of them. Mark slowly began to stir a little but stayed asleep, and the others took that as their cue to leave. Slowly closing the door behind them quietly. Seb looked at his flat and could see the same matching smiles on their faces.

“Well, looks like we finally have some competition for cutest couple of the flat.” Heikki teased his flatmate as he poked Dan.

“Oh, they can only wish they were as cute as me and Jev.” Dan beamed at the rest of the boys.

“Well, all I can say is it’s about time.” Seb chuckled. He’d watched how close Mark and Britta had gotten during their time at Uni, and had always suspected that there could be something more between them. Now it seems he was right. He was glad about that at least.

“I know. It was getting to the point where I thought we were going to have to lock them in the pantry, and not let them out till they’d at least got to second base with one another.” Antti rolled his eyes.

“Seriously Antti?” Tommi raised an eyebrow at his flatmate’s suggestion.

“What? I want them to be happy with one another.” He replied. “And I was sick of all the sexual tension flying around the pair of them.”

“I’m with you on that. But I’m glad to see them like that, they seem happy.” Heikki nodded.

“They do… So who’s warning Mark not to break her heart and vice versa?” Tommi asked the boys. Seb knew he wouldn’t forget their agreement from the start of the year. Any potential dating partner of anyone in the flat was to get a warning about breaking hearts. It had been Heikki who’d given Jev the warning when they found out he was dating Dan. Though it appeared they really didn’t have to warn him. Jev had never once seemed even close to hurting Dan, he loved him way too much.

“No idea.” Heikki shrugged. “I say we decide with a pool tournament at the Wonky Sheep. Winner gets to decide who delivers the flat warning and to which person.”

“I like the sound of that.” Seb nodded straight away. A pool tournament with the boys would be exactly what he needed for the afternoon to keep his mind off of the Kimi drama he’d been experiencing. And some time bonding with his flatmates was definitely what the doctor ordered. Seb did love how they were able to distract him from whatever was going on. No matter how much it was taking over his own thoughts. “Everyone up for an afternoon of pool?”

“Bring it on. Heikki’s getting us a round though if we go.” Dan smirked at the Finn as the others agreed with him.

“Hey?” Heikki looked at the boys, totally shocked by their cheek. “Why me?”

“Because you just made £60 today hockeybutt, that’s why.” Tommi patted him on the shoulder. Still bitter about losing the bet they had going.

“Fine, I suppose the least I can do is buy a round.” Heikki rolled his eyes. Accepting there was probably no way he could get out of this, and it was the least he could do for them seeing as he had just won their money in a bet.

“Good lets go then?” Dan suggested, looking forward to a pool tournament with the flat.

“What about the lovebirds?” Antti smirked. Gesturing towards Britta’s door.

“Leave them to sleep this time.” Seb replied. “I’m sure they won’t mind missing a pool tournament if they’re together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Reviews and kudos are received with a happy squeal and a little dance. Thanks again guys! Hopefully I'll see you next chapter.


End file.
